


A Pregnancy is Announced

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mary’s Not Dead, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, SAMFA Winner, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, mollock, virginlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: An unexpected conversation leads to a decision which could change the course of Molly and Sherlock's lives for ever. What if they have a baby together?Winner of the Best M/E Multi Chapter SAMFA!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 692
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so in the midst of a global meltdown I think we need a bit of a Sherlolly distraction don’t you agree?
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write another pregnancy fic ever since I wrote One Night Stand but didn’t get the inspiration until now. I’ll warn you though, it’s a long one...hope you’ve got plenty of time over the coming weeks ;).
> 
> Set at the start of season 4, it will diverge from canon as I miss Mary and so I won’t be killing her off.

It had been a long day and Molly’s feet were killing her from her new shoes plus her head was spinning a little from both wine and from having to be sociable for so long. She finally saw her opportunity and she slipped out of the main party room and made her way through to the Watson’s small garden. Gratefully she sat down on one of the plastic garden chairs and heaved a great sigh as she kicked off her shoes. The grass felt amazingly cool and refreshing under the burning soles of her probably blistered feet.

Today had been Rosie’s christening. She had been so honoured when John and Mary had asked her to be a godmother and she smiled as she remembered how good Rosie had been through the service. The one who had been badly behaved had been Sherlock and she chuckled as she remembered having to tell him off for texting by the font when the vicar was in full flow.

If she was honest though they were all being a little indulgent with Sherlock after his close brush with exile and almost certain death. Her body shuddered involuntarily even at the thought and she pushed the memories of it away. The main thing was he’d been reprieved and the last few months had become the normal round of cases interspersed with visits to Mary in hospital after Rosie had been born and then visits to them here in their flat to see the baby as often as she could...sometimes with Sherlock and/or Mrs Hudson but more often alone. She’d grown quite fond of Mary and they’d become closer as friends over the last few weeks.

There was a noise at the bottom of the garden and Molly squinted trying to make out who it was in the gloom. It was late evening now and getting quite dark, in fact Molly was starting to think it was almost time to go home.

The shadows moved and morphed until she recognised Sherlock as he walked down the overgrown path towards where she was sitting.

‘I see you needed a break as well Molly. All that cooing and banal small talk was driving me insane.’

He pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his inside pocket and proceeded to light up with Molly rolling her eyes and tutting.

‘Oh don’t give me that, at least I’m not shooting up.’ He tilted his head slightly and flashed a crooked grin at her and she just huffed and shook her head.

‘To be honest Sherlock I’m surprised you lasted the full day. I thought you’d gone home already.’

He shrugged and sat back in the chair stretching out his long legs in front of him and crossing them at the ankle.

‘Maybe once upon a time I would have done but I wanted to be here for John and Mary...plus there were no good cases around so no real excuse for leaving.’

He took a drag of his cigarette and tipped his head back as he exhaled the smoke and Molly couldn’t help but stare at the long line of his neck and the definition of his jaw. As always she felt her attraction for him making itself known and she had to prise her eyes away from him before he noticed her staring.

It was Sherlock who picked up the conversation again. ‘I have to admit that since my near miss after Christmas being with my friends means more to me than it did before. I’m not sure that being alone is good for me. Anyway, enough of me...what about you Molly? Is Rosie making you broody? I’m surprised you haven’t had kids yet, I deduced you wanted a family the first time I met you and that was over five years ago now.’

Molly frowned at him, surprised by the turn in his conversation even if she wasn’t surprised about his deduction.

‘Having kids is a little hard without a man.’

‘Not nowadays it isn’t. Plenty of women seem to go it alone. Aren’t there ways and means?’

‘Yes but I’m a bit old fashioned and it would be nicer to have an actual father for any child I had even if I wasn’t with him romantically. I’d want them to have a dad that they can turn to and learn from even if he wasn’t in their lives full time.’

Sherlock sat up a little and flicked the end of his cigarette away. ‘Hmm.’

Molly watched him, he was frowning a little as though he was thinking something through.

‘Hmm what? What are you thinking Sherlock? Do you think I shouldn’t involve someone else?’

‘No...no, that’s not what I’m thinking. It’s just...since John had Rosie I’ve just...well, I’ve thought that having a child myself might be a good thing. After all don’t we all want some kind of legacy, some way that a part of us will live on after we’ve gone...trouble is I think we both know I’d be a lousy parent and I’ve no desire to be anyone’s partner.’ He grimaced as he said the latter before sighing and staring at the ground with a contemplative look on his face.

Molly’s heart seemed to be hammering in her chest though she wasn’t quite sure why, he seemed to be building up to something and even thought she kind of knew what, her mind was shying away from actually considering it.

Sherlock looked up at her suddenly and she felt caught in his gaze. She felt as though he was assessing her and deducing her in a way he hadn’t in years. Normally they were so familiar around each other and she’d forgotten what it was like to be impaled by the full focus of his attention. Her mouth felt dry and her palms were sweaty.

‘Don’t you see Molly, it would be perfect. I could be the father...the father to your child.’

There was an awkward silence after he’d finished speaking as Molly scrambled to accept what he had just said let alone come up with some kind of coherent response but before she could say a word John came out into the garden and smiled as he gestured towards them.

‘Here you both are. Mary’s just about to put Rosie to bed if you want to come and say good night to her, plus I was just going to open that single malt that Mycroft sent us if you’d like a glass Sherlock?’

Sherlock nodded and gave Molly a last meaningful look before standing and making his way towards his friend.

‘Of course...whisky sounds perfect, especially if it’s at my brother’s expense.’

The two men went into the house and left Molly sat in the garden wondering what exactly Sherlock had just proposed. One thing was certain it hadn’t been a romantic proposal; she’d long since given up hope that he’d ever make one of those but he had floored her with his suggestion.

Could she have a child with Sherlock? What would that mean, how would it work and more importantly how would that baby be made?’

She let out an unladylike snort of laughter...well...it wasn’t going to be naturally was it! Was it?

She frowned and swallowed uncomfortably. She needed to give this all some thought but now was not the time; she could hear a toast being made inside and she didn’t want to let her friends down.

Hastily she pulled on her shoes and winced as she stood, feeling that burning ache on the soles of her feet once more as she made her way inside.

She didn’t really get another chance to speak to Sherlock that evening and she had to say she was quite happy about that. Their only other interaction had been as she was leaving and saying her goodbyes.

He’d leant down and kissed her on her cheek, her third such kiss since she’d known him, and before he’d pulled away he whispered. ‘Think about it Molly, I’ll catch up with you soon.’

As she climbed into her cab she knew absolutely that she’d be thinking of nothing else. In fact she was still awake at 2.00 in the morning contemplating what she should do. Everything logical was telling her it was a bad idea. This was the man she’d ended her engagement over, the man she’d loved unrequitedly for years, the man who could never love her back. And yet here she was considering tying her life to his irrevocably through a shared child.

But on the other hand she’d have the one thing that she had always wanted and never thought possible; his child. She could almost see it...a little boy or girl with Sherlock’s curls and if she was lucky his eyes as well. She’d have some part of him even if it wasn’t the man himself and that was so, so tempting.

As she started to drift into sleep she couldn’t help picturing the fantasy of conceiving the child. She hated the idea of a turkey baster for her and some porn for him but she couldn’t honestlyimagine Sherlock agreeing to any more natural alternative.

All those same thoughts continued to go through her mind on a loop for the next two days. She did wonder if she’d see Sherlock at Barts when she went back to work but there was no sign of him and part of her was glad, she still didn’t really know what her answer would be...if anything she just had questions...endless, endless questions.

It was almost 72 hours later (and Molly was beginning to think that maybe it had all been in her imagination) that she received a text from him.

**May I come round tonight? SH**

She was immediately nervous; her heart thumping and her hands shaking as she sent off an affirmative reply and when she made it back to her flat he was already waiting for her outside, smoking.

He grinned at her and fell into step beside her as she made her way to the door. ‘So tell me Molly, am I going to have to give these up?’

She immediately understood the meaning of his question but she just shrugged. ‘I don’t know Sherlock...this just seems too weird. Let’s just talk first.’

‘Fair enough.’ He flicked the cigarette butt away and followed her in before taking off his coat and unbuttoning his jacket. Molly’s eyes lingered over his hand as he did and then slid up his chest to his face only to find him smirking.

‘So, what’s for dinner?’

She frowned at him feeling a bit non-plussed. ‘Dinner?’

‘Yes, I assumed you’d be making something but I can always call out for Indian or Chinese if you want?’

‘Right, yes that would be good, maybe Chinese...I just didn’t expect you to want to eat that’s all.’

‘I’m working on the basis that whatever your decision we’d still have a lot to talk about. Either you’re going to say yes and we need to go through the logistics of it all or you’re going to say no in which case I’ll have to persuade you to change your mind.’

He flashed her a more genuine smile this time and she couldn’t help but shake her head and smile at him in return. In the end he rang through for the food whilst she took a quick shower and changed into some comfy clothes and by the time she made it back into her kitchen he was just dishing up the food.

They sat side by side on the settee and for the first five minutes they were just intent on eating but then Sherlock put his plate down.

‘It’s no good, I can’t figure it out at all...what are you thinking? I was sure you’d have been in touch after our chat at John’s house and the not knowing is killing me.’

Molly followed suit and put her own plate down before hitching her leg under her and turning to face him more.

‘So you’re really serious about this then? You want to have a child and you want that child with me?’

‘Yes and yes, it makes such perfect sense that I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it sooner. I mean, it was only when I was being sent on that suicide mission that I realised that I would regret not having anything of myself to go on after. Like I said, we all probably have some element of wanting to leave a legacy...and it seems I’m human enough in that respect. As for why you, well that only really occurred to me during our conversation but it all fits. We get on well, you understand my weaknesses, you’ll be such a great mother that it will help to compensate for my shortfalls as a father. I know you used to find me physically attractive at one point so hopefully the sex won’t be too off putting for you...’

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa...hang on! So you actually want us to have sex?’

Sherlock cocked his head to one side and looked surprised. ‘Well yes, isn’t that normally how a baby is conceived? I mean I know there are other ways but I...I’d like to actually play my part.’

He shifted in his seat and Molly noticed that his gaze suddenly seemed to fall on anything but her and she bit her lip nervously as she waited for him to continue.

‘You see...well you’ve probably have already heard the gossip but I...I’m a virgin. I never saw the need for sex before but if it comes down to it I’d like to experience what it’s like to have sex...to try to conceive a child the way I’m supposed to. How would you...I mean, would you be willing to...umm...indulge me in this?’

Molly’s mind seemed to go blank once again as she desperately tried to come up with an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so life is continuing relatively unchanged...choice of the house, the garden, a local supermarket or a walk. I’m pretty introverted so coping OK so far but my husband is starting to bounce off the walls a bit. How are you guys all coping? 
> 
> I’m so glad that so many of you are seeing this story as a welcome distraction. Thank you for all the brilliant responses. I’m so glad you like the start of it.

In all her wildest fantasies about Sherlock she had never imagined this scenario. A virgin Sherlock asking her to indulge him by having sex. How could he not see her attraction to him? Was it a blind spot? After all he often said there was always something he missed.

He was looking at her now and he almost looked nervous, as though he really didn’t know what her answer would be.

She opened her mouth and was aware that for a moment she probably looked like a goldfish as she tried to formulate a response.

‘I...I suppose that would be OK. But...I mean...do you actually...umm...have you...’

Sherlock huffed. ‘Molly, we’re talking about having a baby together and I’ve just embarrassingly admitted to you that I’m a virgin and asked you to have sex with me...I don’t think there’s anything you can ask that tops the awkwardness of this conversation so spit it out..whatever it is.’

She smiled and nodded, she was a doctor for god’s sake she could do this.

‘Fine! Are you sexually attracted to women? And do you get erections? I mean, maybe you’re asexual or something...I’m just wondering how difficult this might be.’

He let out a good natured laugh and Molly felt herself relax a little, chuckling with him at the ridiculousness of it all.

‘Yes Molly I’m attracted to women and yes I do get erections. I’ve just never wanted the messiness of human relationships and interactions so I masturbate.’ He looked thoughtful. ‘I don’t think I have a high sex drive though...I certainly wasn’t as regular in that as John was...’

Molly grimaced and held up her hands. ‘Eww...too much information Sherlock. I really don’t need to know anything about John’s habits.’

He nodded. ‘Right, fair enough. It’s not really something I wanted to know either but living with someone for so long...well...’ he shrugged.

‘Good...that’s a good starting point. So I know we’re not talking about romance here but I suppose we need to see if we’re...umm...sexually compatible. I mean...err...could you be turned on by me enough to get an...umm...erection or will we need other stimulus.’

Molly felt herself cringing inside. She had never, ever had such a strange conversation with anyone ever...and that this was with Sherlock...about whether he had any attraction towards her just made it a thousand times worse.

He frowned a little looking serious. ‘OK, I had this same thought the other night and so I masturbated to thoughts of you.’

Molly looked at him horrified. She wasn’t sure what was worse...him doing it or him telling her about it. ‘What?’

‘Oh don’t go all prudish on me Molly. We all have to think of something don’t we. Don’t tell me you haven’t ever pictured men you know.’

Molly wondered just how red she was, the only man she knew in real life that she’d used as fantasy fodder was sat right in front of her and she was just grateful that he still seemed to be oblivious to her feelings for him.

‘Anyway, I found the experience a little unsatisfying.’

Molly’s ego seemed to crash to the floor. ‘Oh.’

Her voice sounded small and pathetic even to her own ears and it must have to Sherlock because he held his hands up placatingly.

‘No, I mean I was aroused I just felt frustrated because I didn’t have enough real data. I had to imagine how your body and breasts look and how you kiss and taste. It made me want to know more.’

‘Oh.’

This time Molly felt more astonished and more...not hopeful but intrigued maybe? He’d just said he found her arousing...wow.

‘I know that now isn’t the right timing, I believe you’re a week off your peak ovulation time, but maybe we could...I don’t know...how did Janine put it...fool around? See how it goes. I mean not sex, I’m not ready for sex but other stuff...it would give me more information.’

It wasn’t the most flattering proposal that anyone had ever given her and Molly scrunched up her face. ‘I don’t know...this all just seems too clinical and weird.’

She stood up and picked up the plates to take them into the kitchen. What she desperately needed was a drink.

She heard Sherlock following her through and he leant against the side whilst she scraped the food into a bin and loaded the plates into the dishwasher. When he saw her picking up the half empty bottle of Merlot he opened her cupboard and took out two glasses putting them in front of her so she could pour them both a drink.

As she took a large gulp, trying to calm her nerves, he picked up the conversation again.

‘I’m sorry Molly. I realise this is unusual. I assumed that you would be alright with this but I haven’t asked whether you could be interested enough by me, sexually, to go through with it. I...I will understand if it’s too much.’

Molly shook her head a little in disbelief before taking another drink of her wine. 

‘It’s not that...I...I am physically attracted to you...I’m just wary about the impact on our friendship of turning this into something sexual.’

He let out a breath seemingly of relief. ‘Oh, is that all...we can work on that. Maybe think of it like being friends with benefits...isn’t that the current term.’

He put his glass down and took the two steps over to her until he was stood in front of her making her have to lift her head up to look at him nervously.

Slowly he took her glass and put it down and then he put his hand on her face and let his thumb gently brush across her cheek and Molly had to suppress a groan at just how good it felt to finally be touched by him. She could feel lust swirling through her as her heart beat seemed to exponentially increase.

There wasn’t a single sound in the room except their breathing and Molly’s breath hitched in her throat as he moved his face closer to hers, his gaze never leaving her. She saw his eyes flutter shut and she knew he was going to kiss her and for a split second she wondered if she was actually going to pass out.

As his lips touched hers she closed her own eyes and gave into the feeling of being kissed by Sherlock Holmes. It was soft and tentative at first but then his other hand took hold of her waist pulling her closer to him and as he tilted his head her mouth opened to his and it all became so much more intense than it had been.

Molly knew she was starting to lose herself in the kiss, sinking into it and feeling the rest of the world melt away. He was a perfect kisser, strong and dominant, taking what he wanted from her. It was completely and utterly overwhelming.

She tentatively put one hand against his chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart under her palm, and the other she used to slide into the hair at the back of his head. She’d always wanted to see just how the texture of his hair felt as it ran through her fingers and it was as soft and silky as she’d imagined. Her actions seems to increase the intensity of the kiss as he pulled her even closer and she knew she’d have to break away soon to catch her breath and steady her own heart rate. She was starting to feel dizzy and she wasn’t quite sure if it was lack of oxygen or the effects of the hormones that must now be zinging through her system.

As though he had read her mind Sherlock finally pulled away from her and the devastatingly horny look on his face almost had her pulling him back for more. Thankfully it seemed he wasn’t done with her yet because he took hold of her hand and started to move back to the front room towing her along behind him. She was momentarily disappointed when he headed for the settee rather than her bedroom but when he released her hand he swiftly removed his jacket and undid one of the top buttons of his shirt before sitting down and patting his lap.

‘Janine said it was more comfortable making out like this so maybe you’d feel the same?’

Molly’s hackles rose slightly at him mentioning Janine again, she’d never quite gotten over his relationship with that woman even if both John and Mary had told her that it was all for a case, she’d still had access and affection from Sherlock that Molly, until this moment, hadn’t.

Her heart was still working overtime as she nervously slid her knees either side of Sherlock’s hips until she was finally sat on his knee, perched about as far away from him as she could get. He gave her a confused look and put his hands on her hips dragging her closer.

‘Better?’

‘I...umm...suppose so.’

‘Good, Janine used to say...’

Molly’s patience broke without her even realising it. ‘Stop talking about that bloody woman.’

Sherlock stopped mid sentence looking utterly bewildered. ‘I...sorry, what’s the problem?’

Molly closed her eyes and sighed trying to formulate her response but it wasn’t easy sat on his lap with his hands still holding her hips. Her arousal was spiking given she could feel his crotch against her centre and it was muddling her thoughts.

‘I know we aren’t dating or anything...I don’t know what we are to be honest but it really isn’t the done thing to be talking about a previous partner when you’re with a new one.’

Sherlock frowned a little and then nodded his head. ‘Right, point taken. How are you finding this? Is it OK? Is it...I mean...are you still finding the idea of us having sex acceptable?’

She almost burst out laughing and there was no way that she could keep the smile off her face. How could he possibly think that she wouldn’t be enjoying this. ‘No, it’s fine. And you?’

‘Oh yes Doctor Hooper. I’m finding it more than acceptable.’

He let his hands slide up her back as he reached forward so he could kiss her again and she couldn’t help the moan that left her as he did. She felt his lips quirking into a smile against her own and she knew she was blushing all over again. He was probably going to start realising just how attracted she was to him fairly soon. She already felt as though she could orgasm just from what they were currently doing let alone if they actually did take it further. She wanted him now more than she ever had.

She could feel his hands gently stroking up and down the clothed skin of her sides as their mouths moved together and she was acutely conscious of his fingertips brushing against the sides of her breasts every so often but it was still a bit of a shock when his lips moved to kiss along her jaw and she felt as well as heard him whisper, ‘can I touch your breasts? Would that be alright?’

Her eyes were squeezed tight shut as she enjoyed feeling him touching her and she let out another moan as she nodded and then cleared her throat so she could verbalise her response. ‘Yes, God, yes.’

Slowly, almost reverently he moved his hands across her top until he had his palms pressed against her boobs. She couldn’t help but instinctively arch into his touch wanting more and she felt him squeezing and kneading them before letting his thumbs slide across her hardened nipples. Even though she wasn’t wearing a bra and only had a slouchy top on it was all over her clothes and for her it wasn’t enough. She didn’t even really think through what she was doing, she was just driven by need as she took hold of the bottom of her top and pulled it off over her head throwing it to one side. 

It was only in that moment that she realised she was sat half dressed on Sherlock’s lap and he was eye level with her naked chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our Molly has got a bit carried away with it all...to be honest I think I would as well if I got a chance with Sherlock. Will he run for the hills or stay? Hope you like the awkward conversation at the start xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...what to say? I am finding since this lockdown that I have very little to chat about with friends and family. My daily routine is pretty much stay home, write, read, cook, garden...yup, that’s it. I’m getting boring :)
> 
> It was a bright spot to see the NHS video with Benedict, Andrew and Martin though. I do like Benedict’s new look. A full beard is preferable to a moustache for me at least.
> 
> Anyway, to relieve the boredom, shall we see what happened after Molly took her top off?

It was in that moment that she remembered who she was with and she suddenly lost her nerve, colouring up and covering her breasts with her hands.

‘Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.’

He glanced up at her face and cocked his head to one side in puzzlement. ‘It’s OK, I’m not offended. I...can I...’

Rather than finish his request he gently took hold of her hands and slowly pulled them away so he could see what she was covering up. Molly was acutely aware that he thought her boobs were too small; after all he’d said as much a few christmases ago and she’d never been able to forget the hurt and then the shock as he’d apologised. It hadn’t eradicated his opinion from her memory though.

‘I know they’re small but...’ she winced in embarrassment, unable to finish her sentence.

This time when his palms covered her breasts it was skin on skin and felt so much more intimate.

His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. ‘No, no they’re not. They’re just right.’ His voice became more confident and his eyes flicked back to her face. ‘If you’re thinking about that Christmas I meant that YOU were compensating not that I personally thought you were deficient. I think that you are perfectly proportioned for your height and build. May I...umm...taste them?’

Molly had never had a man be so deferential before, asking her permission at every stage but for them, in this situation it just seemed right and she nodded her head. She was unable to look away as he sat forward, leaning her back a little as he replaced his right hand with his mouth.

The angle pressed her core against his cock and she could feel that he was getting hard and that plus the sight of his mouth covering and suckling on her nipple was making her breathless. She could feel herself starting to unravel and there was nothing she could do or wanted to do, in that moment, to stop it.

Her hands tangled in his hair holding him closer, feeling his teeth grazing her sensitive skin as he tasted her, biting her nipple and no doubt hearing her low moan in response as she started to rock against his erection.

She closed her eyes and gave into the needs of her body and within a few moments she was coming...tipped over the edge and down into what felt like an airless black hole of pleasure as sherode out her orgasm, feeling Sherlock groaning against her skin as he realised what was happening, his hands tightening around her back holding her against him.

As she started to come down from her high she could feel Sherlock’s breath on her shoulder, the span of his hand against her back; he seemed to be holding himself rigidly still and she began to feel embarrassed about what had just happened. All she wanted was to crawl away into a corner and hide...but she couldn’t.

‘Are...are you OK?’

She felt him take a deep breath but he released his hold on her and she sat back a little covering her chest with her arms no longer feeling so comfortable at being naked in front of him.

His eyes were closed and he looked like he was concentrating or upset...she wasn’t quite sure which.

‘Say something...please.’

He finally opened his eyes but didn’t seem to want to look at her. ‘I...I think I should go.’

She nodded her head as mortification washed through her. ‘Of course...I’m so sorry.’

She shuffled off his knee still trying to keep herself covered as she cast about looking for her top.

‘There’s no need to be sorry. I just...’

‘It’s OK I get it. I’ll maybe see you in work tomorrow?’

Sherlock stood and turned away as she quickly pulled her top over her head and by the time she’d finished he’d gathered his jacket and coat and she followed him to the door.

He seemed to hesitate as she opened it but she was at the point where she just wanted him to leave. The way she currently felt she’d be happy never to see him again.

She heard him sigh. ‘Until tomorrow.’

And then he was gone. Molly closed the door and then rested her forehead against the cold wood. ‘Oh my God.’

She honestly couldn’t remember ever being more embarrassed. They were only supposed to be kissing, testing the waters so to speak and she’d ended up dry humping him and having an orgasm. He was going to be in NO doubt now about her feelings for him...in fact he was probably running as fast as he could away from her. She’d be lucky if he ever mentioned this whole idea of having a baby together again.

She was wrong though.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was trying to get back to Baker Street as fast as he could but not because of any sort of disgust or horror at what she’d done but because of how it had made him feel. Even now his cock was aching and twitching and he been half tempted when he’d left her flat to just find the nearest alleyway, reach his hand into his trousers and wank against a wall...he knew absolutely that he’d have come in the space of half a dozen strokes. He was embarrassed about his own reactions, at just how much she had physically affected him.

When the cab pulled up to his flat he threw some money through the hatch at the driver and exited into the cool evening air finding it a little calming. He wasn’t quite as on edge as he had been but he certainly didn’t want to bump into Mrs Hudson this evening and so he opened the front door as quietly as he could closing it again and making his way stealthily up to his flat. He could hear the television in her flat and knew he was probably fairly safe from disturbance but he still closed and locked the door to his front room once he was inside.

It was only then that he felt able to relax. He stripped off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom and when he turned the shower on just the thought of what he was about to do had his cock throbbing and aching with need all over again.

Once the water was to temperature he climbed in, closed his eyes and took hold of his erection as he braced his other hand against the shower wall. His mind was filled with images of Molly...how she felt, how she tasted, the weight of her breasts, the feel of her hardened nipple against his palms and his tongue, the amazing sound of hearing her come. She’d said his name as she orgasmed and just remembering it had him groaning and tightening his grip as he stroked himself. It didn’t take long at all before he was climaxing, his cum hitting the tiles as he let out a muted cry of satisfaction.

He found that shockingly he couldn’t wait until they had sex for real. Somehow he hadn’t expected that at all.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day was awful for Molly. She had barely had any sleep as she had tossed and turned all night remembering every moment with Sherlock. She had constantly veered between delight that she had finally found out what it was like to be kissed by him and touched by him and then horror at what she had done. Each time she remembered the shame and nerves would wash over her like a bucket of cold water. By the time she got to work she was almost feeling ill and she jumped every time the door to the lab or the morgue was pushed open. By late afternoon however he hadn’t appeared and she was beginning to think he was avoiding her.

As she left Barts she was looking forward to going round to Mary’s to catch up with her and Rosie. She was undecided as to whether she should tell Mary what had happened between her and Sherlock but she also felt like she needed to tell someone...to just talk it through. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t see the scruffy, young man approaching her until he tapped her on her arm making her start in fear.

‘S’all right miss...I’m not gonna hurt you or nuffin. Mister ‘Olmes sent me.’

Molly took a deep breath and put her hand on her heart as she tried to get her reactions back under control.

‘God, you scared me. Umm...I know you don’t I?’

‘Yeah...I’m Billy...Billy Wiggins. We met that time that Shezza, Mister ‘Olmes, ‘ad to pee into a bottle and you slapped ‘im.’

Molly couldn’t help but giggle at the memory. ‘Yes, I remember now. What does he want?’

Billy held out a paper bag which looked like it had come from a chemist. ‘He said to give you this...said you’d know why. He also said to let you know he’s been called away on a case but he’ll be back in a couple of days and will catch up with you then.’

Molly opened the bag to find a bottle of folic acid tablets and another box of pregnancy vitamins and she blushed and smiled as she realised this meant he still wanted to go ahead with their plan.

Billy was also glancing at the contents.

‘You plannin’ on gettin’ pregnant then?’

She frowned. ‘That’s none of your business.’

Billy shrugged. ‘Fair enough.’

He started to walk away but then he turned and walked backwards as he called to her. ‘I think you and Mister ‘Olmes make a perfect couple. He needs someone strong like you to keep ‘im in check. Good luck!’

Molly wanted to put him right and refute what he was saying but before she could he smirked, turned on his heel and jogged away leaving her on the pavement feeling a little stunned.

By the time she got to Mary’s she was desperately in need of a glass of wine and a chance to unwind.

She fed Rosie whilst Mary prepared the two of them some food and then they ate whilst Rosie played on her floor gym giggling every time she managed to catch the little hanging Winnie the Pooh and Piglet.

Molly couldn’t help but watch her, laughing when she managed to catch them and encouraging her when she was unsuccessful.

‘You’ll make a good mum you know.’

Molly looked over at her friend quizzically. ‘What made you say that?’

Mary grinned. ‘I’d like to say I deduced it like Sherlock or that it was women’s intuition but I saw the bottles of pregnancy vitamins in your handbag.’

Molly shook her head and sighed. ‘Honestly, I can’t keep any secrets with the friends I have.’

‘S’alright Sherlock probably would have deduced it from your hairstyle or something. Just be glad he isn’t here. So, come on...who’s the lucky fella? I didn’t think you were dating anyone at the moment let alone anyone serious.’

Molly took a breath and paused for a moment. ‘Look, let’s get Rosie to bed and then I’ll tell you...it’s going to take wine and some time to explain.’

Mary raised one eyebrow. ‘Hmm. I’m officially intrigued...let’s do it.’

In the end Mary let Molly bath her daughter and read to her whilst she cleared away the meal and tidied the front room. Much as she loved her daughter it was always nice to have a break from the daily routine, especially as John was away with Sherlock and therefore not around to help out.

Less than an hour later the two women were sat at either end of the settee with a glass of wine each and a box of Maltesers between them for dessert and Mary asked her question once more.

‘So come on. Who is it?’

Molly took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it.

‘You probably won’t believe it but it’s Sherlock.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, what do you think Mary’s reaction will be? Positive or negative. And I hope you liked how the make out session concluded. Take care and stay safe xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so very odd this current situation isn’t it. I’m sat here in my lovely home, on a perfect, warm spring day listening to the birds singing. It’s hard to square that with the fact that we’re going through one of the worst pandemics since the Spanish flu...sometimes it all seems so far away and unreal. I suppose I should hope that for each of us it stays that way...far away and not affecting us.
> 
> Shall we lose ourselves in a little Sherlolly. Mary’s back :)

‘What?’

Molly had never seen Mary look so surprised but to give her her due she valiantly pulled it together in record time.

‘You and Sherlock? You’re together?’ Mary looked puzzled as though she was thinking back over recent meetings and trying to see the signs and Molly knew she ought to come clean.

‘No, not together. At least not romantically.’ She couldn’t help the slight tinge of sadness that accompanied the last line.

‘We got talking, here actually, at Rosie’s christening. I was saying I wanted kids but not without a father in the picture and Sherlock commented that he had been thinking recently about having children but didn’t want a relationship and..well...one thing led to another and we’ve decided to have a child together and raise it together even though we aren’t together romantically.’

Mary’s eyes narrowed. ‘OK and how exactly are you having this baby? IVF?’

Molly looked down at her glass, playing with the rim of it and she knew she was blushing.

‘Umm...’

‘Hmm...I didn’t think so. Molly Hooper, are you planning on having sex with Sherlock?’

There was a split second pause before Mary gasped making Molly look up. ‘Oh my God have you already had sex with him?’

She quickly held her hand up. ‘No, no, not yet. I mean yes that’s the plan but we haven’t...you know...yet.’

Mary sat for a moment and then broke into laughter. ‘Oh this is brilliant. Don’t tell me...it has all been his idea. Am I right?’

Molly felt a little confused but she nodded. ‘Umm...yes. I...he had his reasons for wanting a natural conception.’

‘I’ll bet he did. Oh this is perfect.’

Molly frowned slightly. ‘Why? I don’t get what you’re so excited about.’

‘You don’t? No, you probably don’t see it. I’m telling you right now Molly that that man is in love with you he just doesn’t know it yet. Oh I bet it all sounded very logical and convincing in his mind but he won’t be able to give you up once he’s started. I take it you don’t have an issue with that.’

Molly rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t be daft, this is Sherlock that we’re talking about. I believe him absolutely when he says he doesn’t want a relationship. I mean, he’s never shown any interest in me before...or anyone for that matter...well, except maybe that Irene woman a few years back.’

Molly blushed at the memory of what she had seen on that woman’s website page. She’d often wondered to herself if that was the kind of woman Sherlock actually went for rather than someone plain and ordinary like herself.

Mary shrugged and took another drink of her wine. ‘I’ve long been saying to John that if Sherlock gets with anyone it will be you. I’ve seen how he looks at you and how he responds to you. You know he thinks you’re pretty much the only person who truly sees him. And let’s not forget that when you tell him off he listens...I remember how he reacted at the christening when you told him to put his phone away and John told me you were the first person he’d ever seen Sherlock honestly apologise to.’

Molly shook her head slowly. ‘No...no, I mean we’re friends but that’s all.’

‘Is it though?’ Mary said this in such an arch way that Molly looked over. ‘What?’

Mary continued. ‘So, what exactly have you two been doing to prepare yourselves for having sex? I’m assuming you aren’t just going from nothing to jumping into bed. I’m sure Sherlock will have suggested some preparation.’

Molly must have blushed or given some sign away because her friend pounced immediately pointing her finger at her. ‘Ha, I knew it. So come on...spill.’

‘We just...umm...well, we had to see if there was a spark there.’

‘Of course you did.’ Mary’s voice was so ladened with sarcasm that even Molly laughed.

She held her glass out as Mary poured them both some more wine; it was definitely helping Molly to relax into the conversation more.

‘So, the other night we may have made out a bit.’

‘And? How was it? I hope he’s a good kisser at least.’

Molly couldn’t keep the smile off her face. ‘Yes he’s a good kisser...one of the best. Oh God Mary, am I making a huge mistake? I mean, I love this man...you know I do. Am I just setting myself up for heartbreak? I’m trying to be logical and tell myself it’s for a baby and nothing else but I can’t stop thinking about him and all we’ve done so far is make out like teenagers. Can I actually have sex with him and not get burned when he walks away...and I’m still convinced he will...not from the baby of course but from me.’

Mary gave it some thought. ‘Well you know what I think. I still reckon once he’s started sleeping with you he won’t want to stop but if I’m wrong at least you’ll know what it’s like to have sex with him. I know they say it’s better to have loved and lost that never to have loved at all...maybe the same is true of sex with Sherlock.’

She grinned and the two of them started to giggle.

‘Just...well, just be open to the idea of this being more long term...don’t put barriers in his way that’s all I’m saying.’

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The conversation between John and Sherlock was shorter but no less weird.

It took place on the train as they were travelling back from the case in Norwich. Once he’d filed away the last of the case details into his mind palace Sherlock had been thinking about Molly and he realised he probably needed to share their decision with his best friend now rather than waiting until Molly was pregnant. Knowing John if he waited that would be deemed to be a bad thing.

He cleared his throat and decided to just plunge right in. ‘So, John. I just wanted to let you know that I’ve decided to have a child with Molly.’

The way John’s eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead was almost laughable but Sherlock ploughed on before his friend could interrupt.

‘We’ve discussed it, of course, neither of us wants a relationship but we do want a child so this is the ideal solution.’

John took a deep breath and placed his hands on the Formica table between them. ‘This? This is the ideal solution?’

Sherlock nodded. ‘Yes.’

‘And Molly’s happy with this? You’ve actually spoken to her not just imagined that you did?’

Sherlock huffed. ‘Yes John I’ve actually spoken to her.’

John narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. ‘OK then.’

Sherlock couldn’t help but be a bit suspicious at his friend taking this news quite so calmly. They were silent for a couple of minutes but Sherlock couldn’t bear it.

‘We are both grown adults you know...we can make these decisions if we want.’

‘Never said you couldn’t.’

‘Molly will be a good mother...she’ll make up for my shortfalls.’

‘I agree.’

‘We’re going to have sex...to conceive the baby that is.’

‘Really...ok then. About bloody time.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘It means Sherlock, that it’s about time you let yourself have a relationship and I think Molly will be good for you.’

Sherlock grimaced. ‘It isn’t a relationship.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do.’

‘Good.’

Sherlock wasn’t sure if he was angry or relieved that at that moment the train pulled into Kings Cross station and the conversation came to an end. He wasn’t quite sure how or why but he somehow felt he had lost an argument but he didn’t quite know what the argument had been about.

He contemplated going round to Molly’s flat but it was late. John was heading straight home to see Mary and so Sherlock made his way back to Baker St still feeling disgruntled by his friend’s reaction.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The following day Molly was working in the lab when John and Sherlock arrived to carry out some test on an apparently quick case that Lestrade had just passed over to them. Sherlock greeted Molly as he normally did but she couldn’t help noticing that John seemed to be watching their interactions more closely than he normally would. She assumed that Mary must have told him about her and Sherlock planning to have a baby together and she felt a little shy around him wondering what he must be thinking.

She carried on with her paperwork whilst they worked and it was only when John left the lab around mid-afternoon to find some food that Sherlock interrupted her.

‘Molly, come over here?’

He had been sat looking at something with his microscope so she assumed he wanted her to double check some of his findings...that was quite a common occurrence and she didn’t mind.

‘Hey, what are you looking at?’

Sherlock looked confused for a split second but then waved his hand dismissively at the microscope. ‘Oh that? That’s not important. I just thought that as John has left the room we could continue with what we were engaged in the other night.’

He turned slightly on his stool and took hold of her hand pulling her between his thighs.

Molly was a little shocked. ‘We can’t get up to anything here, I’m at work.’

‘And? Who cares, there’s no one else here. Kiss me.’

She shook her head lightly at him being so bossy but she found that she couldn’t resist taking him up on the offer.

Her lips brushed against his tentatively at first but as he pulled her closer his mouth opened up to hers and she just let herself enjoy the moment. She had been right with what she’d said to Mary, he really was an excellent kisser. He didn’t hold back at all, there was no uncertainty or reluctance. He kissed her as though they were the only two people in the universe and it was intoxicating. The fact that she was at work or that anyone could walk in just seemed unimportant in that moment with his mouth on hers.

His hands moved under her lab coat and down her back until they were on her backside pulling her against him and she swore she could feel him getting hard. Knowing that kissing her was turning him on triggered her own arousal and she couldn’t help but thread her hands into his hair, tugging lightly and hearing him groan in response. She could get used to this and it worried her. She pulled away a little and she saw him pout in disgruntlement.

‘So why do we need to be kissing now?’

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘Because foreplay now will make sex in a couple of days easier. If you are aroused and sexually frustrated you’ll be more eager to have sex with me when the time comes.’

Molly wasn’t sure that she would ever need foreplay to get aroused around Sherlock but she didn’t want him to stop so she just nodded her head in agreement.

His lips had moved to her neck and as she felt him kiss his way down her throat she had to bite her lip to try to suppress a moan. This really did feel altogether too good.

‘Maybe you should come round to Baker St tonight...we’ll have more privacy there.’

‘You think we need more of this then?’ Mary’s predictions about Sherlock were still fresh in her mind and when he was touching her like this she could almost believe that he did have feelings for her...she needed to be careful...to try to protect her heart.

‘Probably not but I’ll have nothing to occupy my brain once these tests are finished and I’m finding all this quite engaging. It makes sense to find out more about each other’s sexual likes and dislikes so we can at least make conceiving a child as enjoyable as possible.’

Before she could discuss it further the door swung open and John returned already complaining about the lack of choice in the hospital canteen. His diatribe swiftly stopped when he saw Molly stepping away from Sherlock’s obvious embrace looking embarrassed.

‘Oh sorry, am I interrupting? I can...umm...go...’

As Sherlock answered that yes he was interrupting Molly shook her head and started to make her way back to her desk. ‘No of course not we were just ahh...discussing something but I’d better get on; I need to get these files to Mike before I can finish.’ With that she gathered up her files and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do they need the practise and foreplay? Or is Sherlock already kidding himself. Hope you liked Mary and John’s reactions to the news. Anyway, Happy Easter, hope you still get lots of Easter eggs xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I didn’t get round to updating yesterday. I’m not sure what it is about this lockdown but rather than me managing to do lots of writing (like I’d hoped) it seems to be stifling my mojo. I think I’ve written about 500 words in four weeks which is totally unlike me. Is anyone else finding they have no desire to do stuff even though they should and could or is it just me :).
> 
> The good news for you guys is this fic is mostly written...just editing and the final chapter that needs doing. Talking of...shall we get on and see what happens next.

John placed Sherlock’s coffee within reaching distance and then leant on the desk next to him as he unwrapped his sandwich, sniffed it, grimaced slightly and then bit into it.

‘So, you’re actually going through with it then? This plan to have a baby.’

His words were a bit muffled by the food in his mouth.

Sherlock just resumed his inspection of the slides. ‘I said we were, did you doubt it?’ He sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘Obviously you did or you wouldn’t be raising it now.’

‘Are you sure though Sherlock? I mean not about Molly, don’t get me wrong I think you’d be a fool not to start something with her but about having a baby...that’s a huge responsibility.’

Sherlock sat back and looked at his friend. ‘For starters I am not starting something with Molly, this is just a means to an end. And yes I am sure about having a child. If you can cope then I’m sure I can...and if I can’t you can help me.’ His lips crooked up into a slight smirk as he finished his sentence and he resumed his study of his specimen slide.

‘Oh great, so I’ll have three babies to look after...Rosie, you and then your baby.’

‘Yes haha John, now if you’ve finished stuffing your face can we get on with what we came here to do?’

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was almost nine o’clock by the time Molly made it to Baker St. She’d ended up staying late at work to carry out an urgent autopsy, an unexpected death during routine surgery, and then she’d ended up stuck in traffic even though she’d treated herself to a taxi. She wasn’t quite sure what Sherlock had in mind for the evening but she hoped it would be something relaxing...she needed it.

When she knocked on the door it was answered after a few moments by Mrs Hudson who was looking a little flustered. ‘Oh Molly dear, it’s good to see you. I don’t know what Sherlock is up to up there but he’s driving me potty...he keeps playing different music and the smells...’

As she said that Molly got a whiff of something sickly coming down the stairs from his flat and she scrunched up her nose. It smelt like a perfumery with a dozen different scents all mixed together.

She left Mrs Hudson and made her way up the stairs wondering what exactly she might find.

As she walked in she could see at least thirty lit candles dotted around the flat with Sherlock bent over sniffing each one before writing something on a notepad he was carrying.

‘God Sherlock, it stinks in here...what on earth are you up to?’

‘Ah good you’re here, I was wondering what scent you would find most conducive to putting you in the mood for sex.’

He beckoned her over but Molly just stood where she was in the doorway looking around and trying to work out just how she felt.

‘No, we don’t need candles. This...this isn’t romantic Sherlock, why are you trying to make it like it is?’

He straightened up and cocked his head to one side as he looked at her, no doubt trying to deduce what her problem was.

‘I know that. I just thought this might make the whole experience more palatable. I realise that I’m asking a lot of you by requesting that we conceive naturally and so I was aiming to give you a comfortable environment. I’ve narrowed down some music choices as well based on the CDs in your flat.’ He waved his hand in the direction of his phone which was currently plugged into a speaker.

‘I don’t want music or candles.’

Molly wasn’t sure why this was upsetting her so much but it just was.

‘Maybe this is a mistake Sherlock...maybe John’s right and we shouldn’t be doing this.’

He took a couple of steps towards her holding his hands up. ‘John never said that. Are you having second thoughts about having a baby with me or about having sex with me?’

‘I don’t know...I don’t know how I feel...but this...’ she waved her hand around the room. ‘...this just feels wrong.’

Sherlock nodded his head and turned starting to blow out each of the candles. Meanwhile Molly went over to the window nearest the settee and lifted it up to try to get some air into the room. She felt a little sick from all the scent and she needed to clear her head.

She felt Sherlock come up behind her but he made no move to touch her.

‘I...I’m sorry Molly. I’m not very good at this.’

She turned and perched her bum on the edge of the windowsill. ‘That’s OK, neither am I. I’ve never agreed to sleep with someone under such weird circumstances before.’

He bit his lip and for once in his life looked a little shy.

‘I will understand if you don’t want to have sex with me...but even though we may not love each other I do like you Molly and...and I do desire you.’

He took hold of her hand and Molly’s heart seemed to catch in her throat at how sincere he looked.

‘Is that enough?’

She was silent for a moment as she contemplated his question but there was only ever going to be one answer. She was never going to be able to walk away from the chance of having sex with him.

‘It is, just...just don’t try to make it something it isn’t.’

He pulled her up to standing and she felt her heart beat accelerate just from being closer to him.

‘I promise no more candles.’

She couldn’t resist it any more and she leant into him standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. It was the first time that she had initiated anything and she wasn’t quite sure how he would react but one arm immediately wrapped around her waist steadying her and his other hand came up to cradle the back of her head as he kissed her back.

Just as she had the other night she found being with him intoxicating. It muddled her senses and short circuited her reasoning.

When he broke off the kiss and moved with her towards the settee she tugged on his hand and moved instead towards his bedroom.

‘Maybe it’s like taking a plaster off...maybe we should just do it.’

She saw his eyes widen but he didn’t resist her, walking with her instead.

‘Do it? Is this one of those euphemisms? Do you mean have sex now?’

‘Yes, why not...maybe it won’t feel like such a big deal when we come to conceive if we’ve already done it. Plus I’m only a couple of days away from my peak.’

‘So, like a practice run?’

Molly shrugged and nodded her head. ‘Yes, if you like.’

She was at his bedroom door now but she made no move to open it. Instead she leant against it and bit her lip as Sherlock moved up against her.

‘I like that idea...makes sound sense.’

Her heart was pounding in her chest as he kissed her. This was really it, she was going to have sex with him, tonight, right here, right now.

It was like forbidden fruit, not just Sherlock but the idea of unprotected sex and it just made the whole experience feel so much more tantalising. She could tell she was already aroused and ready for him and from the feeling against her hip Sherlock was feeling much the same. She also realised that he would probably be feeling fairly nervous given that it was his first time and she knew that she would need to take the lead.

She took his hand in one of hers and with the other she opened the door and pulled him through. She was pretty nervous herself as she reached for the buttons of his shirt and she knew he must have seen the way her hands trembled because he took over undoing them leaving her free to pull her blouse over her head and kick her shoes off before undoing her trousers and taking them off.

She wasn’t quite ready to strip in front of him though and instead she pulled back the bed covers and slid under still wearing her bra and knickers. She caught Sherlock watching her as he similarly pushed his trousers down his long legs.

She could have stayed looking at him forever. His body was lean but muscular in all the right places. His hair was so dark against his pale skin and she could make out various scars and marks from previous injuries and it reminded her just how reckless he could be with his own life. Would that change when he became a father? She didn’t want to nag him into being more careful, she knew that would never work but likewise she wanted her child to grow up with a living father and not just a memory.

He smiled at her as he pulled back the covers and joined her in the bed and for a moment there was an awkwardness but then he leant over her and kissed her once more and just like that they seemed to click and it all felt much more natural.

Her hands were greedy for his skin. She stroked his back, gripped his arms, and pulled him closer to her relishing feeling his weight on her. He still lay partially to one side of her and his right hand slid up from her waist to her ribs until his thumb was brushing the material of her bra and she wanted him to touch her as he had the night before. She wished now that she’d removed it before she’d got into the bed but she hadn’t quite been brave enough.

He leant back for a moment whilst she reached behind her to undo the clasp and then he helped pull it down her arms, throwing it behind him onto the floor somewhere.

As his mouth covered her nipple Molly arched towards him, whispering his name as she threaded her hands through his hair. Everything felt so much more erotic and sexy with Sherlock and she could only put it down to the fact that she was so in love with him. She had to block out the fact that they may only do this a couple of times...just until she was pregnant...the thought of having to go back to just being friends was too painful to think about. Not now, not in this moment, she wanted to just enjoy this moment.

His hand moved down her body before pushing her knickers down and off her legs. His fingers rested on her trimmed pubes and he lifted his head from her breast.

‘Show me what you like? I want...I need you to enjoy this.’

Molly was glad that the room was only dimly lit as she was sure that his words had sent a flush across her face as well as arousal flooding through her body.

She closed her eyes as she placed her hand over his, guiding him to her clit and showing him how to apply pressure to bring her to orgasm. He learnt fast and it wasn’t long before two of his fingers started to enter her bit by bit.

His head was just resting on her chest now and she knew he was concentrating on this one activity but just as she was in the verge of coming she stopped him.

‘It’s time...I’m ready. Are...are you still sure?’

He stilled his hand, withdrawing it and making her ache for it to be replaced. He shifted his body so he was fully on top of her and nodded his head.

‘Yes...you?’

Likewise she nodded her head and as he moved to kiss her she widened her legs more until she could feel his erection sliding against her quim.

She reached down between them and gently guided him to her entrance. This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on...you must know me by now. I love leaving you wanting more. So...do you want more?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, well as I enter at least another two weeks of lockdown I’m please to say I’m starting slowly to get my writing mojo back. I’d been hoping that having all this time at home I’d get lots done but instead it’s been the opposite. Ah well, we just have to get through these times as best we can and not have too many expectations...that’s my view anyway.
> 
> So, unsurprisingly, a lot of you think I’m mean and wicked for ending the last chapter where I did. There’s also a few of you who want to know how Sherlock is feeling right now. Shall we find out?

Sherlock had to close his eyes as he slowly entered Molly. The physical sensations were simply overwhelming him. He had thought he knew what to expect, he had thought it would be similar to masturbation but he had been so, so wrong.

She felt...God she felt so many things, tight, warm, wet. He could feel his cock pulsing and twitching and he already knew he wasn’t going to last. He heard a deep groan and realised with a shock that it had come from him.

He buried himself inside her and then held still concentrating on his erratic breathing to try to calm both his mind and his body. His feelings were all over the place, desires rising up in him that he had never encountered before. He wanted to lose himself in her, to stay embedded in her for the rest of his life, he wanted to hear her saying his name as she came.

His head was resting in the crook of her shoulder and neck and he could smell her body wash mixed with a light perfume but underlying all of it was her arousal and it was like pure cocaine to him...she was intoxicating him more than any drug he’d ever tried.

Her lips were kissing his neck, biting and sucking at the skin and her hands were pressed against his backside. He could feel her short nails dragging along his skin as she desperately urged him to start moving. Even as he acknowledged her need he felt her muscles fluttering around his cock and it set off a chain reaction within him that broke the delicate balance he’d been managing.

He slowly withdrew from her, feeling the colder air of the bedroom on the sensitive skin of his erection and all he wanted to do was plunge back into her warmth. At least this was one addiction he could indulge in...for now; something he could actually let himself enjoy.

He thrust back into her and relished the moan of pleasure that she let out. He might be close to his own climax but he desperately wanted her to enjoy the experience as well. He still worried that somehow he was asking too much of her and he didn’t want her changing her mind about the whole venture.

He tried to distract himself from his body...the body he’d always viewed as transport and nothing more...but it was of little use. The only thing he was clear on was that it was so much more than transport in this moment.

Molly was still urging him on begging him for more and he increased the pace of his thrusts feeling his balls tightening and his mind starting to white out. He was losing the ability of coherent thought as his conscious mind zero’d in on achieving his own climax.

Just at the moment that he realised he couldn’t stave it off any longer he felt and heard Molly orgasm and it was the most mind-altering experience of his life so far. He felt it through his whole body and it triggered his own climax and he came hard; his body taut, pushing into as far as he could as his seed pulsed into her.

He held like that for the longest moment before he collapsed bonelessly on top of her. He tried not to crush her but she wrapped herself around him, legs linked over his backside and arms around his back as she held him close.

The whole experience was just so much more intense than he had expected. He needed to sift through every feeling and every sensation in his mind palace.

Eventually Molly nudged him and he started to move off her so she could go and clean up. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and all he could think was that he wanted a cigarette but he’d promised himself that he’d give up...at least whilst they were trying for a baby. Molly was giving up so much herself that this was the least he could do...but it didn’t make it any easier.

When she came back into the bedroom she was wearing one of his dressing gowns, he must have left it in the bathroom; he liked the way it looked on her. She smiled at him nervously and he pulled himself up so he was leaning against the pillows.

‘Hey, are you alright? I mean...it was your first time so...’

She trailed off and shrugged a little as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He was still too overwhelmed to really formulate an answer so in the end it came out wrong. ‘Yes, it was...ok.’

He mentally kicked himself, it was so much more than OK...so much more...

She gave him a small smile. ‘Good, that’s good. Right I’d...umm...better get going...’

It was almost a question and he found himself wanting to ask her to stay but that seemed so ridiculously sentimental that he just nodded in agreement. He wondered if it was the post-sex hormones in his body affecting him emotionally...that must be it. Anyway, he did need to think, to catalogue everything he’d just experienced. Maybe it was for the best if she left.

He got up and picked up another dressing gown and vacated the bedroom so that she could get dressed in private. They still weren’t at that level of intimacy where she felt comfortable being naked around him and whilst he had no such qualms himself he understood her enough to give her the space.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly got dressed in a bit of a rush. Now that they’d done the deed she was feeling a bit like she was in the way...not from anything Sherlock had said, more from the fact that he hadn’t said anything at all really. She knew what he was like though and he probably needed to process everything that had happened. God knows she needed to process it herself.

As she left the bedroom she could hear him plucking the strings of his violin. He was sat in his chair with the instrument against his chest and he seemed a million miles away.

‘Right, I’ll be off. So, umm...I guess I’ll see you soon?’

She hated how needy that came out but being that intimate with him was still a big deal for her and she was feeling a little vulnerable.

‘Sherlock!’

His head snapped round to look at her. ‘Sorry, what?’

‘I’ll see you soon?’

He nodded his head but he was already going back into his own thoughts and so she left him to it.

It was dark as she exited the front door and so she decided to hail a cab for once, she didn’t fancy a lonely walk to the nearby tube station.

It took a minute or so before one stopped and she quickly climbed in and gave her address. As ever she texted her friend Meena the license plate of the cab, it was something they’d both got into the habit of doing when they were travelling alone...London might be a bustling city but that didn’t mean it was safe...even in a London cab. Hadn’t Sherlock solved some crime where the cabbie had been the murderer? Molly seemed to remember that he had though it was a few years ago.

Thinking about him had her immediately recalling what they had just done. Just for a moment she couldn’t help grinning widely at the memory. She’d actually had sex with him...not only that she was his first, she’d taken his virginity, something no one else would ever have.

‘You look happy miss, good night was it?’

Molly nodded her head. ‘Yes, yes it was a very good night.’

‘Well it’s nice to see someone happy...whatever it is keep doing it.’

She giggled. ‘I’ll do my best.’

She was still feeling chipper as she made her way up to her flat. She contemplated taking a shower which she normally did if she’d had sex at a boyfriend’s house and not stayed over but this time she decided not to. She knew it was stupid and irrational but she didn’t want to wash him off her...not just yet.

Instead she snuggled down in bed with a cup of hot chocolate and she wondered how Sherlock was feeling. She even picked up her phone to text him but hesitated before putting it back down. She had to remember that this was a means to an end. They weren’t a couple, this wasn’t a relationship.

She let out a sigh and felt her exuberant mood deflate a little. She might only have sex with him once more. She couldn’t see him wanting to go at it like rabbits like a normal couple...probably once this month and if she didn’t fall pregnant straight away then maybe twice next month.

In the end she turned out her light and as she attempted to get to sleep she tried to remember how his mouth felt against her skin, how his hand had moved on her quim but it was no good, she couldn’t seem to pick her mood back up.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day was quiet at work. She didn’t hear from Sherlock at all and the silence had her second guessing everything that had happened and it did nothing to improve her mood.

She messaged Mary to see if she’d be free later for her to pop round hoping that she’d be a voice of reason to calm her thoughts but Mary called her five minutes later to say that she already had plans for the evening.

‘I’m really sorry Molly but John and I have been invited round to another friends for an early dinner. She’s in my post-natal group and has a little boy the same age as Rosie and...well...it’s good to meet other parents feeling the same strains. You’ll feel the same when you have yours. So, is everything alright? Has there been any progress?’

Molly pushed up the visor that she’d been using to keep blood off her face and sighed.

Mary must have heard because she carried on. ‘What’s happened? What’s he done?’

‘No, it’s nothing. I mean, it’s probably nothing...I’m just over analysing everything. Is John with Sherlock today? I mean, are they on a case?’

‘I’m assuming so. He left to go to Sherlock’s about four hours ago and I haven’t heard from him since which is pretty normal for when those two get together. They’re always up to something.’

Molly nodded her head and smiled. ‘Yes, they are. Listen, don’t worry. I’m good...it’s just a weird situation.’

‘Hmm Sherlock and weird...why does that not surprise me. Come over at the weekend OK, and we can catch up properly then. You know I want all the details.’

Mary’s eagerness for gossip made Molly chuckle and she agreed to go over on Saturday afternoon. They decided that if the weather was nice they could put Rosie in her pram and walk down to a cafe in the nearby park. ‘You know...away from prying man ears.’

Molly outright laughed at this feeling better momentarily as she hung up but her uneasy mood continued until she finally heard from Sherlock by text the next day.

**Send me your temperature. I can come round tonight if I need to. SH**

As booty call texts went this was just about the most uninspiring that Molly had ever received.

She had been tracking her temperature though so she’d know when she ovulated and it had dipped yesterday indicating the egg was being released and was up today. They had probably today or tomorrow to try to get pregnant.

With what felt like a heavy heart she texted Sherlock the information and waited to hear back but she waited in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Sherlock isn’t always going to be well behaved. He’s still easily distracted when it comes to a case. Anyway, what did you think of him losing his virginity? Let’s just say it’s been many many years for me so the memories aren’t that clear :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that you say? We’re still in lockdown? Why yes we are...still at least another two weeks where I am. The good news is that I’ve got out of my writing funk and I’m busy putting together a new crime based Sherlolly story and I’m enjoying being back in control.
> 
> Now if I could just stop eating and do a bit more exercise it would all be good...oh, that and drinking wine...I should do a bit less of that. Ah well, can’t tackle everything...
> 
> Anyway, I’m going to apologise in advance for Sherlock being an arse in part of this chapter...sorry!

By nine o’clock that evening Molly had pretty much given up on hearing from Sherlock. She could only assume that he had been caught up with a case...it was either that or he’d got cold feet and couldn’t bring himself to tell her. She didn’t like to harass Mary to see if John had turned up for their dinner date and neither did she want to nag Sherlock and appear needy but it all just left her feeling in the dark and as though she was some kind of after thought.

She changed into her pyjamas and was just making a cuppa to take to bed whilst she caught up with some reading when she heard the door bell go. Someone was leaning on it just that little bit too impatiently and she suspected she knew who and she suddenly felt like a bag of nerves.

Her prediction was right as she opened the door to a Sherlock who seemed both out of breath and distracted. As he made his way in he was already pulling off his scarf and gloves, shoving them into the pockets of his ever present coat, talking as he went.

‘I haven’t got long. We’re about to stake out a warehouse down in Hammersmith. I told Lestrade I’d meet him there in...’ he glanced at his watch. ‘...just under half an hour.’ His eyes narrowed and he continued talking, narrating the different options for getting to his destination and how long each would take.

As he did he was removing his jacket and toeing off his shoes and Molly just stood watching.

He finally seemed to notice that she wasn’t engaging and he frowned. ‘Why aren’t you getting ready? Oh, would you prefer the bedroom? I suppose that makes sense...come on.’

He marched off with Molly trailing behind. She wasn’t quite sure what she had expected but this really wasn’t it. Maybe she’d get more in the mood if he’d just slow down.

She caught hold of his arm slowing his progress.

‘Wait...hang on, can we just...I mean, can we build up to this a bit more?’

He huffed a little which made Molly feel about ten times worse but then he pulled her closer and bent his head to kiss her. It was still an amazing kiss, technically perfect but she could sense he was distracted and just going through the motions. Maybe she just needed to put on her big girl pants and get on with it. They were making a baby not making love...she knew that...maybe it was safer this way.

As the kiss ended she smiled and led the way to her bed and then she sat down and pushed her pyjama bottoms off, glad that the room was fairly dark.

Sherlock stripped off his shirt and trousers and then he lay down with her and kissed her once more and she could feel his cock starting to twitch and fill with blood and she knew he’d be hard soon enough.

She tried to relax and lose herself in his kiss and his touch but something seemed to be stopping her and she wasn’t quite sure why it felt so different from a couple of days ago. That time she’d been overwhelmed just by the sheer knowledge that it was Sherlock that she was with and this time...she could have been with anyone.

She made all the right noises as his hand massaged her breast under her top and she helped to position him as he moved over her and as he pushed in she closed her eyes and tried to get in tune with her body but she knew almost straight away that she wasn’t going to orgasm.

She’d had this before with previous boyfriends and she knew from those experiences that it was easier to just let it play out and to give them as much vocal encouragement as possible and so that’s what she did. She let her nails scrape over the skin of his backside pulling him into her...she called out his name...and she held him as he came, almost glad that it was over...and all she could think was that they might never do this again.

As he withdrew he reminded her to keep her feet elevated and he helped her to turn around so she could rest her feet on the wall above her headboard.

‘I’ll get you some water, wait there.’

She watched as he picked up his clothes and left the room and then she took a deep breath. That had been awful...why couldn’t she just have enjoyed it? What a waste. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry. Maybe she should have stopped him, said something...but what? I want you to make it more like you love me even though you don’t! He’d tried making it romantic and she’d told him off...no, this was all on her.

The door to the room creaked open and Molly instinctively pulled the covers over her middle a little. What did surprise her was that Sherlock wasn’t already fully dressed and ready to go. He had his shirt and trousers on but his feet were bare and his shirt was hanging open and for the first time she felt a twinge of lust as she looked at him and she inwardly berated herself...now! Now you feel something!

He passed her the water and then sighed, sitting down on the bed and then swinging himself around and lifting his feet until he was mirroring her position against the wall.

‘Wh..what are you doing? I thought you were in a rush.’

He tilted his head and looked at her. ‘I thought I was in a rush too but I was wrong and I’m sorry.’

She frowned and bit her lip a little. ‘What are you sorry about?’

His eyes were boring into hers and she didn’t want to ever look away; his eyes were so beautiful.

‘You didn’t orgasm. You faked it.’

It wasn’t worded as a question but she nodded her head anyway. She should have know better than to think she could get something like that past him.

‘Haven’t you got to get to your stakeout?’

He shrugged. ‘Yes, but it doesn’t seem so important now. You are important Molly and I’m suspecting I didn’t make you feel like you were.’

‘It’s fine...I mean this is a means to an end after all.’

He took his feet off the wall and sat up making Molly sit up as well.

‘It’s not fine...don’t make excuses for me. Listen, why don’t you come to Baker St the day after tomorrow and I promise I’ll make it up to you.’

‘Make it up to me? How?’

At this he smirked. ‘I promise you not one but two orgasms before I can have my pleasure. How does that sound?’

She couldn’t help but grin at being offered such a thing...by Sherlock of all people.

‘So you still want to do this? I mean I might be pregnant?’

‘You might...or you might not. It makes sense to keep trying and I might as well experiment and learn along the way. You never know when this knowledge might come in useful.’

‘So, I’m just an experiment then?’

He huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘I think I’ve already told you before that you’re not an experiment Molly. You’re my friend, soon to be the mother of my child if we’re lucky...don’t you think that means you count...that you matter to me. Plus, you were my first...you took my virginity. I owe you.’

What could she do but accept, smiling as she did.

‘Now go, you need to get to this stakeout and catch the bad guys.’

‘OK...are we good Molly?’

She gave him a shy smile and nodded her head. ‘Yes Sherlock, we’re good.’

With that he leant forward and gave her the sweetest of kisses which seemed to send butterflies swirling through her stomach. Then he hopped off the bed and started to do up his shirt as he left the bedroom leaving Molly wondering just how she was going to make it through the next 48 hours til they met up again.

She flopped back down on the bed as Sherlock left the room and she heard him leaving her flat only a couple of minutes later.

Whilst the whole sex thing had gone just about as badly as it could Sherlock had both redeemed himself by caring and he had stunned her with his offer. Not only did he seem to want to carry on trying this month he had overtly implied that he wanted to concentrate on her finding it pleasurable and it just had her feeling overwhelmingly confused. She needed Mary to talk to and she was so glad that they had arranged to meet up the following day.

Sherlock meanwhile was feeling equally perturbed as he sat in his cab on his way to meet Lestrade. He had purposefully tried to separate his emotions from the physical act of having sex with Molly but he had hated how it had made him feel afterwards. He had only realised that she was faking it just at the point that it was too late and he’d come but his own enjoyment had seemed hollow with the knowledge that Molly wasn’t there in the moment with him.

He rubbed his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. He felt as though this shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it was but he couldn’t quite work out why it bothered him. He had had no choice but to risk being late for the stake out and spend some time with her making things right. He was determined that she would enjoy their next encounter and to that end he fished his phone out of his pocket and texted her.

**Let me know what you enjoy, sex wise, and I shall do my research. SH**

With that done he turned his mind back to his work.

Molly didn’t pick up the text message until the next day as she was having her breakfast and she nearly spat her mouthful of tea out over the table. How on earth was she supposed to answer a question like that…and via text!

She decided to ignore it until she was round at Marys.

Work seemed to drag but she was quite glad that Sherlock didn’t drop in. She needed to get her head straight before she saw him again.

After work she went straight to the Watson’s house and was greeted by John with a kiss on the cheek.

‘Don’t worry Molly. I won’t be getting in your way tonight. Sherlock just texted about some case he was involved in last night and I’m going over to help with a second stakeout.’

He followed her into the front room where Mary was feeding Rosie and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

‘Right I’m off. Are you alright getting yourself a cuppa Molly?’

Molly nodded and shoo’ed him away telling him they’d be fine and after finding out what Mary wanted she went to the kitchen and made them both a drink and grabbed the take out menus on the side. Tonight was not a night for cooking.

By the time she came back into the front room Mary was just finishing the feed and winding the baby and Molly eagerly took Rosie from her to give her a break.

Mary picked up her drink and watched her whilst she patted Rosie’s back and sang a nursery rhyme to her to settle her.

‘Not that there was ever any doubt but you’ll make a good mum.’

Molly smiled shyly. ‘I hope so. I always wanted kids. Maybe not like this but given my age I’ll take it.’

‘I want you to tell me everything that’s happened so far but let’s get Rosie to bed first and order some food; I’m starving.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think. Has Sherlock redeemed himself a little after the rather perfunctory performance. And what should Molly get him to do to make it up to her? Maybe Mary will have some ideas :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m losing track of where I left you guys. I came to edit and post the next chapter and was confused as I was convinced I’d already posted chapter 8 but it appears not so apologies for that and here it is.
> 
> Before I go though I have to say I’m loving all the lock down glimpses that we’re getting of Benedict even if he does look like an overgrown (but sexy) caveman. We’re seeing more of him now that we did for the previous three or four months I’m sure. Anyway, I’ll be happily tuning into the YouTube showings of Frankenstein. I’ve seen him as the monster but never as Dr Frankenstein. Can’t wait!

Half an hour later and they were sat down eating their food when Mary picked up the conversation from earlier.

‘So? Spill all. Have you done it? Have you finally had sex with Sherlock?’

Molly didn’t even need to answer. Mary saw the expression on her face, no doubt with its accompanying blush, and she squealed.

‘Oh my God, you have. How was it? Tell me everything.’

Molly shook her head. ‘I am not giving you the gory details. I’ll just say that the first time was good and yesterday’s was not so good.’ She continued as Mary raised her eyebrows and asked for more information.

‘He was distracted by a case and a bit more…I don’t know…perfunctory. But he seemed to recognise that and he promised it would be better next time.’

Mary grinned. ‘Ah, so there will be a next time then. And tell me, how exactly is he going to make it better next time?’

Molly knew she was blushing but she couldn’t resist getting her phone out and showing Mary his text.

‘I have no idea how to reply to this, if I even should. What do you think?’

Mary was about to reply when they heard a cry over the baby monitor. She started to hand back Molly’s phone but Molly waved her off and put her plate down.

‘No, you chill. I’ll go see if I can settle her, I haven’t spent nearly enough time with her this evening and I need to get my quota of cuddles in.’

She left Mary without a second thought about her phone and when she came back down it was sitting on the coffee table. She was about to put it back in her bag when Mary stopped her.

‘No, leave it out. I mean, you might get a response back soon.’

Molly looked at her friend with a dawning horror. ‘Response…what do you mean response? Noooo…what have you done?’

Mary looked like the cat that had got the cream as Molly nervously opened up her messages before groaning loudly.

There on the screen was a reply to Sherlock’s message.

**Well I love oral. Mx**

Just as she was about to berate Mary there was the buzz of an incoming text.

**Somehow I didn’t expect you to reply and I’m not sure it will help you to fall pregnant but if it enhances your pleasure I shall ensure I’m up to speed on the logistics. SH**

At that response both women could help but burst into laughter. It was such a Sherlock-like response.

‘Oh God, I won’t be able to look him in the eye when I next see him.’

Mary started giggling again. ‘That’s OK, it’s not like he’s going to be eye level with you anyway.’

Molly swiped her arm. ‘Don’t…I won’t be able to stop laughing now. And where exactly is he going to get his knowledge from? I can’t see him browsing the internet for porn.’

Mary suddenly stopped laughing and sat up. ‘Shit.’

Molly frowned. ‘What?’

Mary looked at her with concern written all over her face. ‘Well he’s with John isn’t he.’

Molly’s eyes widened. ‘Oh…please tell me John’s good at oral then.’ Which sent both women into peals of laughter once more.

Thankfully the following day was far too busy for Molly to worry about what Sherlock might be planning for the evening. In fact if anything she expected him to bail on her citing his need to carry out another stake out for his case but when she hadn’t heard anything by 7pm she nervously set out from her flat for Baker St.

The weather was balmy and fresh and so she shortened her tube ride and walked a big chunk of the way and it gave her some time to think through where things were between her and Sherlock. She still had to pinch herself that this situation was real and she felt a mixture of excitement and nerves about this evening. The last time she had been so worried it would be their last time together that she just couldn’t relax into it and she wanted to enjoy it. If she only had a handful of times with him they should at least be meaningful.

His windows were open and she could hear the faint sounds of his violin as she made her way up to his front door. She loved hearing him play though her opportunities had been few and far between. Maybe she could have him play music for their baby...her heart thudded in her chest at that thought. She hadn’t really been looking beyond conception, the images of Sherlock as a father had a warm feeling spreading across her chest. This could be a huge decision for them...were they really ready?

The music stopped the moment she knocked on the door and she could almost see him leaving his room and making his way down the stairs and it gave her a moment to prepare herself for seeing him. It never failed to elicit a physical response and given their plans for this evening it was only going to be multiplied.

When he opened the door she saw that he was in his normal black trousers and wearing a fitted white shirt with the buttons straining as they always did. The only informal part was his naked feet, he must prefer to be barefoot in his home than keep his shoes and socks on.

She knew he’d argue that he didn’t care about clothes but deep down he was such a peacock.

‘Ah good you’re here. I was just thinking about you.’

He raised an eyebrow and gave her such a sexy smirk that she couldn’t help but grin at him in response. She felt like a teenager on a first date as she followed him up the stairs to his flat.

‘I heard you playing...it was beautiful. Was it something you wrote yourself?’

He glanced over at his violin and nodded. ‘Yes, it’s not finished yet but maybe you’ll let me play it for you when it is...after all you’ve been instrumental in inspiring it.’

Molly felt shocked. ‘Me?’

He frowned and smiled. ‘Yes you, is it such a surprise that what we’ve embarked on should be at the forefront of my mind at the moment?’

Molly turned away from him nervously and concentrated on putting her bag on the settee and removing her thin cardigan. ‘No, I suppose not.’

Now she was here she didn’t really know how to proceed. Just jumping into bed seemed odd and unnatural.

She felt Sherlock walking up behind her and placing his hands on her waist before his lips kissed her neck and just like that she felt herself relax.

She let her eyes close as she leant back against him and covered his hands with her own.

‘I’ve been thinking about you all day Molly.’

Molly twisted her head around in surprise. ‘Really?’

Sherlock rolled his eyes and laughed, turning her to face him. ‘Yes really. Would it be so surprising that having had sex for the first time in my life the concept of it is actually taking up some space in my mind? I’ve finally allowed myself a window of opportunity to be sexual and I’d like to explore it...with you...if you’ll let me?’

His words caused a conflict of emotions inside her. One the one hand he was saying he’d like to have sex more and try new things with her which sounded amazing but in the other hand he’d made it clear that this was a finite deal.

She must have thought for too long because he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she met his eye.

‘Penny for your thoughts Molly. I need to know what you want from this...I don’t want to feel like I’m forcing you into things you don’t want to do. I felt like that the other day and...it wasn’t good. I need your consent.’

Molly wanted to tell him how she felt...that she loved him and didn’t ever want this element of their relationship to end but she couldn’t. How could she tell him that? He’d run for the hills and never look back.

She took a deep breath and smiled. If she only had this time with him she would take it and fuck it, who knows what might happen in the future. Mary might be right and he might get a taste for it. She just needed to make it something he enjoyed too much to give up.

She let her hands slide slowly up his chest before looping them around his neck and she pressed her body against his.

‘Oh Mr Holmes, you always have my consent. Now kiss me.’

She looked up at him and purposefully bit her lip and she saw his eyes dilate and a flush of colour appear high on his cheeks and she knew she was turning him on and it was quite an empowering experience. Maybe she had more weapons in her arsenal than she had realised.

As they kissed she let her hands move into his hair scraping her nails against his scalp and pulling on his curls and she heard him almost growl in response and felt his hands tighten on her hips pulling her against him until she could feel his erection pressing against her and she knew just what she wanted to do.

Just as she had the last time she’d been there she took his hand and led him through to his bedroom but this time she didn’t pause at the door to give him a chance to back out. Instead she pushed it open and pulled him through and as she kissed him again her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and she gradually managed to undo each one until his shirt hung open and she could let her hands move over his bare skin.

Likewise he found the zip at the back of her dress and slid it down but before he could pull it from her body she turned them around so she could sit down on the edge of the bed.

She saw him frown a little in confusion and it only seemed to deepen as her hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers. But when she tugged them down enough to release his erection he seemed to realise what she was intent on doing and she heard his breath catch in his throat.

‘God, Molly, you...you don’t have to do this...’

She wrapped her hand around his cock feeling it pulse in response and she glanced up at him and smiled wickedly. ‘Oh I think I do. I think this is something you’re really going to enjoy. Just relax.’

She was acutely conscious that he was watching her every move and so she took her time blowing air lightly on the head before letting her tongue circle around it. Even that small move had him groaning and threading his hands in her hair, his hips bucking towards her unconsciously.

She ghosted her mouth over the end a couple of times, teasing him; enjoying being able to arouse him to the point that he was almost begging her for more.

When she finally took him in her mouth she heard him call out her name and felt his hands twisting in her hair as he tried to control his reactions. She knew she had to be careful not to take him too far, after all they were still trying for a baby and him coming in her mouth wouldn’t do much towards that goal but she was loving just how responsive he was.

She fisted her hand around the bottom of his cock and she took him as deep as she could, letting him fuck her mouth but just at the point that it might be too much she released him and sat back looking up at him and seeing him desperately trying to stave off his climax. His eyes were shut tight and his face was contorted into a look that was half grimace, half pleasure and it made her smile to see it.

A moment later he opened his eyes and looked down at her and he narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

‘You are going to regret that Doctor Hooper.’

‘Too much for you to handle?’ Was her cheeky response as she tried to stifle a giggle.

‘Oh I’ll give you too much to handle. Just you wait.’ And with that he shucked off his shirt and his trousers until he was stood gloriously naked, and very hard, in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More goodness coming to you guys very soon very soon...but only if I get my reviews. I was very disappointed to get stuck at 99 reviews on Fanfiction and not get the desired 100. (AO3 guys you were so much better ;)).
> 
> Anyway, I’d love to know what you think both of Mary’s intervention and the start of the evening in Baker St. Stay safe xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s a good job Mychakk reminded me that I planned to post this chapter today otherwise you might have had to wait until tomorrow. The days just all seem to merge into one at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, thank you Fanfiction readers you have restored my faith in you after all the reviews for the last chapter. I’m so glad that you liked the interactions between Molly and Mary as well as the start of Molly’s next encounter with Sherlock. Shall we see if he makes good on his promise to make her orgasm twice?

‘I want you naked Molly. I want you naked and aroused and desperate for me.’

His words sent shudders down her body as he pulled her to standing so he could peel her dress off her.

A few days back she had felt too embarrassed to be fully naked with him but today she was feeling so much more confident and she didn’t want anything getting in their way, so she let him rid her of every item of clothing until she was as naked as he was.

She saw his eyes roaming over her body and his hands skimming over her breasts and hips until he pulled her to him for another kiss.

She could feel every inch of him where his body touched hers and she couldn’t ever remember wanting someone as much as she wanted him...not Tom, not David her first love, no one.

His hand moved over her backside pressing their hips together and this time it was her that was moaning. She lifted one leg and hooked it around his hip and she let herself fall back onto the bed taking him with her until he was pressing her into the mattress and she could feel his cock sliding against her centre almost starting to enter her.

He pressed into her a little more as his mouth moved to her neck and she tilted her head as she felt him lick and bite and suck on the skin. Her hands were urging him to go deeper knowing she was close to an orgasm and wanting more of him but he seemed hesitant and it made her feel even more aroused and needy.

She dug her nails into his backside but instead of thrusting into her he withdrew and had her mewling in frustration. He lifted his head and looked at her before shaking it.

‘Oh no, now it’s my turn. I suggest you make yourself comfortable.’

He knelt up as she blushingly pulled herself further onto the bed and then he leant back over her and smirked. ‘You don’t think I’m going to let all this new found research go to waste do you?’

All Molly could do was look at him wide eyed and swallow heavily as she waited to see what he had in mind. The thought of him going down on her was not only making her wet it had her inner muscles already fluttering and clenching in anticipation.

His gaze moved from her face down to her breasts and she saw his expression darken as he dipped his head to capture her right nipple into his warm mouth and she let her eyes drift shut as she moved her hands to his hair to hold him there and just enjoy the feelings he was exciting in her.

She was acutely aware of every move he made, every breath he took as he moved down her body. Even though he’d intimated and said he’d researched oral sex she still couldn’t quite actually believe that he was going to go through with it and it made her nervous. She didn’t like to think he was doing something he didn’t want to and so as he kissed the tops of her mons she tensed and sat up a little.

‘No, wait...you don’t have to do this.’

He looked up at her with a frown on his face and Molly felt a jolt of lust at the picture she was looking at. Her legs parted, Sherlock’s face at the juncture of her thighs, his arms hooked under her legs and his hands holding her hips.

‘I know I don’t have to Molly but I find myself wanting to.’ He closed his eyes and inhaled and a small smile played on his lips. ‘If you taste as good as you smell I’m going to enjoy this. Shall we see?’

He kept his eyes on her as he dipped his head and licked from her centre to her clit and Molly couldn’t help but let out a low moan as her muscles twitched and contracted at the feel of him.

He licked his lips and smirked. ‘Mmm...I can taste your arousal, taste you, I hadn’t realised it would be so appealing. I think you’d better lie back and hold onto something Molly.’

Her lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ and when he went down on her again her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back onto the mattress with her hands starting to try to find purchase on the sheets.

He tried a few different techniques at first and he must have been gauging her responses because he just seemed to get better and better until she was crying out his name as she came; grinding herself against his face and his mouth as the most amazing orgasm washed over her in waves.

He sat up and she saw him smugly wipe the back of his hand across his mouth and it just made her want more of him. She felt as though they could do this all night and she still wouldn’t have had her fill of him. All thoughts of this being temporary or just for a baby were forgotten as pure, animal need seemed to overtake her.

She pushed herself up to kneel in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him to her in a desperate kiss. He gave as good as he got and their tongues twisted together as his hands moved to her backside pulling her closer as he rutted against her.

In a moment they seemed to move as one as they turned and he fell back onto to the bed taking her with him so she was sat with her knees either side of his hips. She wasted no time in lifting herself just enough that she could take hold of his cock and then she impaled herself upon it. The feeling of connection had both of them pausing the kiss and gasping for breath momentarily as they looked at each other, eyes seeming to search each other’s souls until Molly could feel her need for him forcing her to start moving, she wanted to come again and this time she wanted him with her in the moment.

His mouth went to her breast and she braced one hand against his headboard as she pushed herself onto him more and more. Her clit was rubbing against his pubic bone as his cock hit the G spot deep inside her and it just felt amazing, as if his body had been created purely for her pleasure.

His mouth moved back up to her shoulder and she could feel him whispering against her skin and she tried to tune into it as she felt her climax starting to overtake her.

‘God...Molly...please...don’t stop...I’m...oh...I’m coming...I’m coming...’

He sounded so utterly undone and it tipped her over the edge and she came so hard she swore she saw stars.

She sagged down onto him and kissed the side of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her holding her so tight that she could almost imagine that he cared for her...that he loved her.

By the time they separated she could hardly keep her eyes open. She knew she needed to get up and go home but she just needed five minutes. That was all. She heard Sherlock get up and leave the room but then all was blackness...

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly started to wake up when she could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. For a moment she felt a bit confused wondering who was in her flat but then it was followed by the immediate realisation that she wasn’t at home. She was in someone else’s bed and not only that she had her head on their chest.

She opened her eyes and blinked just as Sherlock pulled the covers up a little higher on her body and John walked in.

‘Hey Sherlock, here’s your...oh...God...Molly, I’m so...’

‘Hey John, leave the coffee. Any chance of doing one for Molly as well? I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. There’s de-caff in the cupboard seeing as we’re trying for a baby.’

‘I...umm...yes of course...I...’

As Molly watched John turn on his heel and walk out she wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed her or him. She shifted away from Sherlock, missing his embrace as soon as she left it, and she sat up a little.

‘I’m so sorry Sherlock. I should have left last night. I must have fallen asleep. Why didn’t you wake me?’

He shrugged and sat up, picking up his coffee mug and blowing on the hot liquid. ‘Didn’t seem much point. I didn’t have an issue with you staying over. Plus I thought we might have an opportunity for sex again this morning, I don’t suppose you...’

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows and she shot him a horrified look.

‘With John in the next room? No, I wouldn’t!’

She glanced at the clock. ‘I need to get to work. Are you OK if I have a shower?’

He chuckled. ‘Yes of course, why wouldn’t I be? I suppose I should go and see if John has a case for me.’

She waited as he stood and put on his dressing gown and left the room before she got up herself and she took a small moment to wonder at just how easy being with him felt. There was a danger this was all going to feel too real and she knew she was going to have her heart broken but she just couldn’t bring herself to change anything.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

John waited until Molly had left, watching as his friend stood briefly and kissed her goodbye, before he mentioned it.

‘So, you and Molly...this still just about having a baby is it?’

Sherlock shot him a dark look. ‘Yes. Why?’

John gestured to the door that Molly had just left through. ‘Because that didn’t seem like just sex to me...that looks more like a relationship.’

Sherlock kept his gaze on his computer but John saw his shoulders tense a little. ‘Not at all, just making Molly feel more comfortable that’s all.’

‘If you say so.’

Sherlock tried to ignore what John was implying but he also thought that it might be wise to distance himself from Molly for a bit. They’d done what they needed to do for now and it was just a matter of waiting. He couldn’t help but feel a little aggrieved though. Much as he wanted a baby he found himself hoping that Molly wouldn’t fall pregnant straight away. Now that he’d realised just how much fun sex was he wanted to spend a bit more time exploring all the options before sealing that box up once more.

He kept his dealings with her to Barts and two weeks later, as he sat in the lab adjusting his microscope, he was considering broaching the issue of a pregnancy test with her when she wandered over to join him and he immediately knew it wouldn’t be necessary.

‘Hey, I...umm...I’m sorry Sherlock but I came on this morning. Looks like it wasn’t meant to be. Do you...err...want to try again this month?’

He could not help the way his traitorous heart flipped over in his chest and he felt angry with himself at having such a human response to the idea of having sex.

‘For one Molly you do not need to apologise for not being pregnant; we both know the science and how unpredictable fertility can be. And second I’m not so fickle about the idea that I want to stop at the first hurdle so yes I do want to keep trying. Let me know when you’re ovulating and I’ll make sure I’m free.’

He knew he’d been a little short with her when she nodded her head and left him to his experiment but he also knew he needed to be careful not to give her any false expectations. This was for a pregnancy, a baby, nothing more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no baby this month...it so very rarely happens right away particularly when you’re actually trying. Anyway, I think they need a little bit more practice don’t you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s up for a little more distraction? It seems we’re all wanting something at the moment so enjoy!
> 
> And can I just say that I can’t decide between Benedict as the Creature or as Victor Frankenstein so I am forever grateful to those in the fandom talented enough to splice the two together and give us clips where he plays both...thank you xx

In some ways Molly was grateful for Sherlock being so blunt with her and so distant. It brought into sharp focus the reason they were doing what they were doing. Even though they seemed to have great chemistry in the bedroom this was just a means to an end for him...no emotions, no love. She just needed to enjoy the sex whilst she could but remember that it was finite.

She said as much to Mary one night, two weeks after finding out she wasn’t pregnant. She was round at the Watson house enjoying a rare glass of wine and off-loading to Mary. John and Sherlock had just left that day for a case in Manchester and Mary had given Molly a call to see if she wanted to come round and keep her company.

‘So, don’t think I didn’t notice that you weren’t giving me any details in your texts. Last time I saw you Sherlock was promising to give you a night to remember. Did he?’

Once more Molly’s blush answered the questions before she could come up with an answer.

Mary laughed and gestured with her wine. ‘Oh my God, he did didn’t he. So, be honest how is he when he’s with you and it’s just the two of you? I can’t imagine him in a relationship.’

Molly shook her head. ‘We’re not in a relationship...it’s just sex that’s all. Great sex, but just sex.’

Mary frowned. ‘But John told me he caught you in bed together one morning. That implies you stayed over.’

‘I did, just once. I fell asleep and Sherlock said he had no problem with us sharing a bed so....’ she shrugged and then giggled. ‘It was so embarrassing being caught by John though. I think we shocked him.’

Mary joined her in giggling. ‘You definitely did that. So, what’s the plan now? The sex is good so I’m thinking you need to up the ante...he needs to enjoy it so much he can’t imagine ever giving it or you up.’

Molly shrugged a second time. ‘I don’t know. Any ideas?’

‘Oh yes, lots...you can always count on me for those.’

Molly came away from her evening with Mary feeling much more positive than she had been. Maybe Mary was right maybe she could make Sherlock want more. After all she hadn’t ever expected to be having sex with him and that was happening so who knows.

She took her temperature the next day and the day after given where she was in her cycle and on the second day she saw the change and knew it was time to message Sherlock. She felt a frisson of excitement at the thought of seeing him again and sleeping with him but it was swiftly quashed when she got his reply.

**Shit! I’m in Manchester and due to be here for another two days at least. Leave it with me, I’ll think of something. SH**

Molly threw her phone down on the settee and sighed as she scratched her cat’s head where he rested in her lap. Her exuberance of a few minutes ago well and truly gone. Today would have been a good time as well seeing as she was on her rest days from work.

She set about doing some overdue cleaning of her flat and only stopped when she heard her phone beeping to alert her to an incoming text.

**Pack a bag, you’ll be collected at 3.00 SH**

She frowned at his high handedness at not even telling or asking if she wanted to go anywhere but the naughty part of her knew there was sex with Sherlock on offer and she glanced at the clock checking how much time she had to prepare.

When 3pm came round she was sat in her flat with an overnight bag packed and ready. It was almost bang on time when the door buzzer rang and when she answered it it appeared to be one of Mycroft’s drivers collecting her to take her to London City Airport.

‘Do you know where I’m meant to go when I get there?’

‘Yes Miss, you’re catching the 16.15 flight to Manchester Airport. Another of our operatives will collect you from there and take you to the hotel where Mr Holmes Jnr is staying.’

There was a small pause in the conversation before he spoke again. ‘Must be an important case for them to fly you up at such short notice. Do you do this much for him?’

Molly had to try to keep her face straight at being asked this, it was obvious the driver had no idea she was being flown across the country for a booty call.

‘Umm, sometimes, I help him out quite a bit here in London. As you say it must be important but I don’t know the full details yet.’

He must have thought she was being diplomatic because he nodded his head. ‘Don’t worry Miss, I wouldn’t expect you to divulge them to me.’

When they arrived at the airport he parked them up in short stay and then carried her bag through to the check in desks where he handed over her ticket. Half an hour later and she was excitedly looking out of the window and seeing London laid out beneath her. She hadn’t flown anywhere in a couple of years and she’d forgotten how exciting it was.

Just as had been promised there was a driver waiting at the other end to meet her, a young woman this time. She again took Molly’s bag and led her to a car before driving her into the centre of Manchester to the Midland hotel. It was old and imposing and very posh; Molly loved it.

She made her own way to the reception desk and when she gave her name and Sherlock’s they greeted her warmly.

‘Ah yes, Mr Holmes left instructions that you would be arriving. He said to order whatever you like from room service and apologies that he probably won’t be able to join you until about ten. Is there anything else I can get for you Dr Hooper?’

Molly thanked him and said no and then she took her room key and made her way upstairs. She wasn’t quite sure until she got to the room whether she had her own room or whether she’d be sharing with Sherlock but given that his belongings were all over the place it looked as if she was spending the night with him again. She bit her lip and smiled...perfect.

She spent the next couple of hours relaxing; enjoying a long soak in the bath, curling her hair, ordering room service. After the bath she just put on an ivory, silk negligee and tried not to feel too nervous as she wrapped Sherlock’s dressing gown over the top...this was one of Mary’s ideas to in her words “get Sherlock’s motor revving”...she just hoped he’d like it.

It got to almost eleven though and there was still no sign of him and she started to wonder what she should do. In the end she put the half eaten tray of dinner things out in the hallway and then went to brush her teeth. She must admit she was starting to feel a little tired. Just as she finished though she heard familiar voices in the corridor outside. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but it was definitely John and Sherlock.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

‘We’re making good progress but I just need to work out a plan for tomorrow. We know the killer and it’s just a matter of tracking him down. I know I have everything I need...I just need to some peace and quiet to order my thoughts.’

‘Fine, try and get some sleep as well Sherlock you’re looking like shit. And you must be boiling wrapped up in that bloody coat all day.’

Sherlock frowned and huffed. ‘The coat’s irrelevant, I hadn’t noticed.’

John checked his watch. ‘I’ll knock at 8.00. We have plenty of time for breakfast before we have to be back at 9.30.’

‘No, I suspect I’ll want sex with Molly again in the morning and I’d rather do that than have some mass produced breakfast. Call at 9.00.’

Sherlock had to admit that the look of shock on John’s face was very satisfying. His eyebrows were almost at his hairline.

‘I’m sorry...you what?’

‘You heard, I’m sure you can figure it out.’ Sherlock reached into his pocket for his key card already eager to see her. He hadn’t worn the damn coat out of habit he’d worn it because he’d been hard most of the day, ever since he’d known she’d be flying up, and he’d needed something to mask it.

John pointed at the room. ‘Molly’s in there? Waiting for you?’

‘Yes and yes, are we done?’

John let out a breath and shook his head. ‘Yes, we’re done...I’m so bloody done. 9.00 it is then...and try and keep the bloody noise down, I’m right next door and missing Mary as it is.’

Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh as he opened the door to his room.

Inside the lighting was muted and he wondered if she wasn’t already asleep but then he heard movement in the bathroom, the chink of a toothbrush being put back into a glass and running water. He just had time to remove his coat and throw it onto a chair when Molly came out and smiled widely when she saw him waiting there.

‘Hey.’

‘Hey.’

She was wearing his dressing gown and seeing it on her small frame sent another shudder of lust down his body. He’d thought he was already as hard and ready for her as he could be but he felt another pulse of blood to his manhood and he couldn’t wait any longer. He took the two strides to reach her and then he was kissing her. Her hands immediately looping around his neck as her mouth met his and he couldn’t believe he’d made himself wait almost four weeks to be with her again. It had been harder than he’d thought it would be.

She moaned into his mouth and he could feel her fingernails scraping across his scalp before she tugged lightly on his curls and he just wanted to be inside her, joined with her.

He pulled back and reached for the belt of his gown undoing it and watching as it fell open and she shook it off her shoulders. It pooled to the floor and the image left in front of him took his breath away. Molly was just wearing a slip of cream silk and lace which fell to her upper thighs with a split on the left hand side. The bodice which was lacy and almost see through dipped low between her breasts. She looked more beautiful than he could ever before remember seeing and he could hardly believe that she was here with him...willing to give herself to him so completely.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly nervously watched Sherlock as he looked her up and down. He didn’t say a word but she saw him swallow heavily and when he looked her in the eyes again she could see raw need written all over him.

This time when he moved to kiss her he picked her up pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could already feel how hard he was for her and she briefly wondered if they’d even make it to the bed let alone get undressed. She didn’t care on either front, she’d been mentally building up to this moment all day and she just wanted him.

Her hands moved to his shirt and she started to pull and undo the buttons wanting to feel some part of his skin against her own. As she did he held her with one hand and his other undid the fastenings of his trousers before shoving them down just enough.

She pushed open his shirt and then reached down to take hold of him, enjoying hearing his desperate groan as she did. He was already rocking his hips in a bid to press into her and she had to get him to pause so she could position him correctly. But when she finally felt him push into her she let her eyes close and her head fall back onto the wall...he felt so good, so damn good...she’d missed this.

His lips moved to her neck sucking on her skin as he started to rock into her. He pulled on the shoulder strap of her nightdress and she moved her arm so he could slide it off and then his hand was on her exposed breast kneading and squeezing her flesh, his thumb sliding over her fast-hardening nipple. It was all too much...she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm but it wasn’t quite enough.

He must have sensed it because he took her weight from off the wall and quickly carried them to the bed. As soon as her back hit the mattress and he started to fully thrust inside her she was gone, crying out his name, clawing at the skin on his backside, pulling him into her more deeply until she finally felt him give way himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked Sherlock coming up with a plan to fly Molly to him for a booty call, John’s confusion and finally a bit more sexy times. Which bit was you’re favourite?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry that I haven’t been able to reply to many reviews. I just don’t know where the time has gone. I’m even in a rush posting this chapter but I wanted to make sure I got it up today for you all.
> 
> I’m glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much. Most of you love Mary’s involvement John’s shock and the smexy time at the end. Shall we see what happens after?

Whilst Molly lay with her feet up against the wall, trying to keep Sherlock’s sperm inside her as long as possible, he changed into his pyjamas and made them both a cup of tea. As he did he told her about the case, laying out how he had found out the identity of the killer and the possible clues as to where he might have gone.

‘I know I have everything I need and I know I’ll work it out tonight...I suspect I was a little frustrated and it was blocking my thinking.’

Molly shot him a confused look and when he raised an eyebrow at her she giggled. ‘Oh...you mean frustrated because of...’ she waved her hand back and forth between the two of them and he nodded. 

‘Yes, it seems my body is enjoying this short lived sexual freedom so I suppose I may as well make the most of it.’

Molly went and cleaned herself up and then she joined Sherlock in the bed. It all felt a little strange and very domesticated.

It didn’t take them long to finish their drinks and when the light was turned out Molly rolled so she was facing him. She could still make out his eyes and features, the street lights outside seeping in through the curtains, he smiled at her and that plus the semi-darkness gave her some courage.

‘So, given you have some, as you say, sexual freedom is there anything you want to do or try? Any particular position or place?’

She saw him frown a little. ‘Such as?’

‘I don’t know...’

‘Well, what about you? Given you currently have me at your sexual disposal what would you want?’

Molly couldn’t help but blush...just grateful he couldn’t see it. She had so many fantasies about this man...where to even start?

‘Umm...I know. I’d like to have sex with you on your chair in the front room of Baker St.’

She saw him scrunch up his nose. ‘My chair...why on earth would you pick my chair?’

She chuckled. ‘I don’t know...you’re always so buttoned up and serious when you’re sat there...all ready to see a client and cast judgment. It would just be fun to know I’d ravaged you there and seen you looking so completely and utterly fucked.’

‘Molly Hooper, you never cease to surprise me. Well, I’m sure we can manage that...I’ll be back in London in a couple of days so maybe you should come over.’

‘Maybe I will...so? What about you?’

‘Hmm...I...umm...I’d like to...’ he cleared his throat and his nervousness had her smiling.

‘Go on...’

‘I’d like to take you from behind...but only if you...’

She put her hand on his chest. ‘That’s fine...anything else?’

He seemed to have more confidence this time though his next suggestion surprised her.

‘Maybe we could have sex at Barts...’

‘Sherlock!’ She couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice.

‘What? I could fuck you on the autopsy table in the morgue.’

‘You could not...I cut people up on that table.’

‘I know...it’s always sexy watching you.’

Molly fell silent not quite knowing what to think...had he admitted to having been turned on by her in the past. 

‘Anyway, you get some sleep Molly. I need to think.’ He leant over and pressed a quick kiss on her lips and then he rolled onto his back. She watched him for a few more seconds and then she let her eyes close...it had been a long day...

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

When Molly awoke the next day Sherlock was spooning her with his hand loosely lying over her waist. She lifted her head slightly to check the time but it was still only early. There were various sounds in the adjoining rooms and the corridor and it seemed the hotel was also waking up.

She slowly turned in Sherlock’s arms and looked up at him. Seeing him like this was fascinating. She so rarely had a chance to just let her eyes drink him in but even as she cast her gaze over his face she saw his lips quirk up into a lazy smile.

‘Morning Mr Holmes.’ She whispered. She didn’t want to break the spell of being half awake.

‘Good morning to you too. Mmm, kiss me, I seem to have woken up feeling horny already.’ He pushed his hips against her slightly and she felt his erection pulse against her leg.

Slowly she let her hand slide up his back under his t shirt, feeling how warm he was. She kissed her way up his long, slim throat until she finally reached his jaw and then his mouth. The kiss was as slow and languid as their moods seemed to be. There didn’t seem to be any rush or urgency and it was a welcome change to the desperate passion of the night before. Molly still couldn’t quite believe how perfectly compatible they were and it made her sad that it wouldn’t go on for much longer.

She rolled onto her back pulling him with her as the kiss deepened and she could feel the weight of him. She loved just simply kissing him, letting her hands explore his skin, hearing each sound that he made as she touched and scratched and squeezed him.

It didn’t take them long to divest themselves of their clothes but rather than lying back down Molly remembered his request from the night before and she moved onto her front. 

‘Lie over me.’ Her voice was still quiet but he heard her and did as she requested. She parted her legs and could feel his cock searching out her entrance. She lifted herself up onto her knees and guided him in and he felt as though he was bigger...filling her more completely from this angle. She let out a groan and moved her hand to start circling her clit. He must have realised because a moment later he pressed his own fingers over hers. The added pressure had her moaning louder and she knew he was finding the whole thing just as much of a turn on. His voice was by her ear and the things he was saying would have made her blush outside of the bedroom.

She came first and after she had he knelt up more and lifted her hips higher so he could increase the power of his thrusts, desperate to reach his own completion. She could feel how close he was and she put her hand between her legs, scraping her nails up his thigh until she reached his balls. As she pulled on them lightly he let out a strangled cry and pushed into her one last time as his climax overtook him. He felt so deep inside her, his cock twitching and pulsing in a way that had her groaning and almost wishing for more.  
As he withdrew he sat back on his heels and watched as she flipped herself onto her back and wedged a pillow under her bum. He lifted her foot and kissed her ankle and it seemed such a sweet, intimate gesture...one she would never have expected from him.

‘Fuck...Molly, that was...’ he sighed and she giggled at how speechless he was.

‘Mmm, it was.’

She saw him glance at the clock and he huffed. ‘I ought to get ready, I’m meeting John soon.’

‘OK, how did your thinking go last night?’

‘It went well. I texted the man’s location to the lead officer so hopefully he’s in custody by now. Another 24hrs and it should all be wrapped up. Your driver will collect you at 11.00. Maybe you could come to Baker St tomorrow evening at say 7.00.’

He smirked at her and continued. ‘I’ll wait for you in my chair.’

Molly couldn’t help but return his smile. ‘OK, I’ll come as your client then, I’ve always loved a bit of role play.’

Her smile turned to a laugh when she saw the shock on his face. She nudged him with her foot. ‘Go on, have your shower...you’ve got bad guys to catch.’

She enjoyed watching him walking naked to the bathroom and she wished that this could be their life always. It had her thinking about the following evening and one of Mary’s suggestions and she wondered if she would be brave enough to carry it off. Maybe it would be worth it.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock met John downstairs near the restaurant. The older man was just finishing his breakfast.

‘John. Are you sure you need that fourth piece of toast? You’ve put on four pounds since you gave up push-biking. I don’t need you huffing and puffing behind me when we’re running after suspects.’

John rolled his eyes and threw down the half eaten morsel and pushed away from the table so he could stand up.

‘You’re an arse at times, you know that right? Oh and you and Molly could have been quieter last night.’

‘You mean like you and whatever girlfriend you were seeing during your time in Baker St.’

‘So, does this mean Molly’s your girlfriend now?’

Sherlock frowned and stopped walking. ‘No. You know she isn’t. This is all just a means to an end.’

‘Right. Is it? Well, if you ask me you’re a moron. You should just be with Molly and have done with it. Not that it’s making you less of an arse...or maybe that’s the problem. Maybe deep down you want to be with her and you’re being an arse because you’re not letting yourself.’

Sherlock gestured in exasperation and started walking again. ‘Jesus, John, even you are managing to wrap yourself in knots there. Once Molly is pregnant, which hopefully she soon will be, there won’t be any more reason for us to engage in sexual relations.’

He didn’t see the wry smile or the shake of John’s head at that remark.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly was picked up as expected and was back in her flat within a couple of hours. It made the whole trip feel a little unreal...had she really just been flown to and from Manchester just for sex (damn, hot sex) with her favourite Consulting Detective?

She checked her phone when she got home, having forgotten to take it out of airplane mode, only to find a couple of texts from Mary asking her whether John was right in thinking she’d joined the guys up north and one from Sherlock checking she’d made it home OK and confirming he’d be free for their “appointment” the following evening. It looked like he’d been right when he’d said the case was pretty much wrapped up.

She made herself a cup of tea and then gave Mary a quick call. She gave her the low down about her trip with far less detail than Mary would have liked but she did confirm that she’d be seeing Sherlock the following day. She felt herself blushing as she described the scenario but Mary’s response boosted her confidence.

‘Oh Molly, you are inspired. That’s perfect. You know what you need to do next. Come round tomorrow and you can borrow a couple of bits...I used to do a lot of undercover work so I’ve got just the things. He’s never going to sit in that chair again without thinking of you.’

Molly got off the phone and hugged herself...she didn’t want to raise her hopes but this was all going so well that it was difficult not too. She simply couldn’t imagine her life now without being in some kind of physical relationship with Sherlock...she just didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all going so well...don’t you think? Smooth sailing from here on in...or...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey just checking in with you on a quiet Wednesday (sorry you didn’t get it yesterday, I had a problem with FanFiction and I wanted to post on both sites at the same time). My working day is done, the house is fairly quiet and dinner is in the oven. Yep, I’m even boring myself here in lockdown.
> 
> So, when we last left our erstwhile couple there was talk of Molly doing a bit of role playing as one of Sherlock’s customers. Shall we see how that goes. Oh and don’t forget that in this fic season 4 hasn’t happened, we’ve headed off into an alternate timeline/universe.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing @cumbercougars who has produced a photo manip for this chapter of the story. I do hope you like it as much as I do.

Sherlock sat in his chair in Baker St the following evening with a thoughtful expression on his face. He had just had an exasperating phone call with his brother who was insisting that Sherlock join him in some visit to a prisoner who was apparently being held in some secret, offshore prison. Mycroft had irritatingly refused to give him any further details though and he hated not knowing what he was walking into.

It was for this reason that he’d almost forgotten that he was due a visit from Molly. In fact he didn’t even hear the doorbell go...or if he did he disregarded it.

He frowned and slowly opened his eyes as he heard the click clacking of high heels on the landing. It didn’t sound like Molly, that wasn’t her normal style.

He glanced at the doorway just as Molly walked slowly into the room and he immediately found himself logging every piece of information.

She was dressed very unlike herself...from the expensive Christian Louboutin shoes on her feet (on loan from Mary Watson no doubt) to the black sheer stockings? And then up to the black, trench coat cinched in at the waist with a tie belt.

‘M...Mr Holmes, I’m glad you agreed to see me. I have a case I need you to take on.’

He felt a sudden rush of arousal...so this was why people role played...putting themselves in different sexual scenarios...he wondered how this was going to play out. Well, she wanted him serious and judgemental so that’s what he’d give her.

He tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. ‘Not interested, your case is a three at best and I don’t take on anything below a five. You can go.’

He saw a hint of a smile on her face but he also detected signs of her own arousal. It seems she liked him being cruel...in this game at least.

‘P...please, it’s very important. I could pay you.’

He sat up a little straighter and placed his hands on the arms of his chair. ‘I’m not interested in your money.’

At this she took a step closer and placed her hand on the belt of her coat. ‘Maybe I can pay you some other way. P...please Mr Holmes, I’m desperate.’

He felt his cock pulse in response. There was something about her pleas that he was finding very arousing and he was feeling pretty desperate himself to find out what she had on under her coat...maybe that black dress from that Christmas party a few years back...he’d liked that one.

‘Please don’t embarrass yourself Miss...no, Doctor...now why would a doctor be prepared to use sex to get what they wanted?’

‘You...you’re a very handsome man Mr Holmes. I looked you up before I came round and I knew I’d do whatever it took to get your attention.’

‘Well, you have it. But not for long.’

‘I’d better make the most of my time then.’

She undid the belt of her coat and shrugged it off her shoulders so it fell to the floor and Sherlock let out a gasp. ‘Jesus Christ Molly...’

She was dressed in a sheer black bra and panties with a suspender belt leading to the black stockings that he’d deduced earlier. Her nipples were hard and visible through the material of the bra and when his eyes greedily roamed down and over her sex he could see that she was completely bare...she must have shaved for him.

‘I take it you like what you see Mr Holmes...maybe I can persuade you further.’

He mutely nodded and watched wide eyed as she sauntered over, swaying her hips in a way she normally didn’t, until she was stood in front of him.

She was about to move forwards to sit on his lap when he put his hands on her waist to stop her. His hands almost spanned her waist completely and he felt another pulse of blood to his cock. He couldn’t believe how enticing he was finding this whole situation but he knew he wanted to have some fun first.

‘What’s your name? If we’re going to fuck I should at least know who you are.’

He looked up at her and saw her swallow heavily...she must be able to see his arousal as clearly as he could see hers. Her voice was husky when she spoke. ‘Molly...Molly Hooper.’

‘Well, Molly, I want to taste you before I have you.’

He moved forwards so he was sat on the edge of his chair and he slowly spun her around so he could see more. The panties were a thong and he could see the globes of her backside when she turned her back to him and he paused her for a moment so he could kiss and lightly bite each cheek. He imagined taking her like this from behind and he had to swallow a groan of desire. How did she always manage to unman him so completely?

He turned her back to face him and he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the flimsy knickers and he dragged them down her legs. She balanced herself with her hands on his shoulders as she lifted each heeled foot so he could remove them then she watched open mouthed as he inhaled the scent on the scrap of material before placing it in his jacket pocket.

‘Consider them a down payment.’

He took hold of her waist again and pulled her towards him so he could press his lips against her naked mons. On the whole he felt he preferred her with hair but he appreciated the change and the effort she had gone to. It was only fair that he repay that.

‘Feet further apart please Dr Hooper, I need more access.’

He heard her let out a breathy moan as she complied with his request and he also felt her threading her hands into his hair.

He moved his right hand and let it glide up her leg feeling the texture of the stocking, the lace at the top and then the silky smoothness of her skin. He knew absolutely which he enjoyed the feel of the most.

He took a deep inhale through his nose and closed his eyes, smelling her scent, musky and mouth watering then he let his tongue slide through her folds until he felt the nub of her clit. Her hands tightened in his hair setting off an acute feeling of lust which left him aching for more. His hand moved between her legs, his fingers sliding against her moistness. She was wet for him and he could taste it, smell it, feel it.

Gradually he used his fingers to enter her as his mouth and tongue worked her clit and he knew from her reactions that she was close to orgasm. His cock was pulsing inside the tight confines of his trousers and he knew he was probably leaking. He couldn’t wait to be inside her but he wanted...needed her to come first. Inserting another finger and he finally felt it: her walls starting to convulse around him as she cried out and gripped his hair almost to the point of pain. He enjoyed drinking up her juices only slowing his movements as she started to relax her grip and he felt her starting to sag against him, her legs almost giving out.

He moved back into his chair and pulled on the backs of her knees so she ended up sat astride him. She still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily but he couldn’t resist wiping a quick hand across his face before leaning into her and kissing her. She responded quickly, her mouth opening to his as he swallowed her moan: her hips already rocking against his erection.

He felt her hands move to his shirt, undoing his buttons one by one until she had to break away from the kiss so she could reach the ones down by his stomach. Watching her he felt almost like he was in a trance. He could see the look of concentration on her face as she pulled his shirt roughly from his trousers, then her hands were on his skin, her mouth at his neck.

He let his own hands slide down her back until he found the fastening of her bra. It didn’t take him long to figure it out and he pulled the rest of it from her arms, missing her touch when she moved her hands so he could remove it.

His hands cupped her breasts feeling the weight of them against his palms. Her nipples were already pebbled and hard and he wanted to feel them against his tongue but it seemed Molly had other plans for now.

Her hands were busy undoing his trousers and the idea of being unrestricted and able to slide into her wet warmth had him quickly helping her. She knelt up a little as he pushed the trousers and pants down his legs and then her hands were on him, stroking him and squeezing him and he let his head fall back for a moment, his eyes rolling back in his skull at just how good it felt.

He tried to calm his emotions and centre himself with his breathing but almost immediately he felt her pressing down onto him, sliding down on him and he let out an almost feral growl. She was so tight, and hot, and wet and he was pulsing with need. He swore he had never been so turned on in his life as he was in that moment. She had pushed buttons he hadn’t even known existed within him.

She pressed her hands flat against his chest as she started to rock against him and he felt himself going a little deeper each time until he was in as far as he could go. Her head was flung back and he took a moment to drink in the gloriously abandoned look on her face. He swore she had never looked as wickedly sexy as she did in that moment.

He brought his hands up to mirror hers, kneading her breasts once more and she shifted forwards, her hands moving to the back of the chair, giving her more leverage to grind against him but also allowing him to take her breast into his mouth. He hummed against her skin and heard her reciprocal moan as he used his tongue and teeth to worry at her nipple. She was getting more and more vocal and he knew she was going to come again and this time he’d be free to climax with her.

Her movements were becoming fractured and ragged and he used one hand to press against her lower back to increase the pressure on her clit against his body and then he felt it: felt the moment she broke, heard her keening wail as a second, more powerful orgasm overtook her and he couldn’t hold on any longer. He felt his balls tighten and his mind seemed to almost blank out as physically need and sensation just overtook him. He came so hard inside her, holding her hips so tightly that he later worried that he might have bruised her. He just wanted to bury his cock as deep inside her as was physically possible, feeling his seed spilling inside her impregnating her. He had never felt more human.

For a good minute they just held each other, hands lazily stroking skin and mouths kissing as they caught their breath and just enjoyed the aftershocks that they were both still feeling but eventually Molly leant back and gave him an almost shy smile before she slid off his knee and made her way to the bathroom.

He took a moment to just lie in his chair looking at the ceiling but then he lifted his hips so he could at least pull his trousers back up and refasten them. He didn’t bother with his shirt though, he’d get changed into his pyjamas soon.

He stood up as Molly came back out of the bathroom and he picked up her coat knowing she’d be feeling a bit less comfortable with what she was currently left wearing, basically just her stocking, suspender belt and heels...he couldn’t say as he minded though, he was more than happy to have her walking around his flat just wearing that.

‘Do you want to stay?’ He asked her the question even though he knew she couldn’t really. She had an early shift in the morning and she’d obviously brought nothing with her for an overnight stay.

‘I’d better not. Early start and all that. Will I see you tomorrow?’

He shook his head. ‘No, not for a couple of days at least. Mycroft needs some help and I’m flying out with him tomorrow to God knows where. I’ll...I’ll text you when I get back although we’ll be out of this month’s window.

‘OK, I’ll...umm...I’ll see you around then.’

He nodded his head but couldn’t resist catching hold of her, cupping her face and leaning in for one last kiss.

He watched from the window as she climbed into the cab she’d just hailed, neither of them knowing that tonight was the night that Molly had fallen pregnant nor that it would be months before they would be intimate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of a shift in gears and a change. I hope you’re looking forward to what happens next and how this story all pans out. And my...whoever could Sherlock be going to visit in a secret island prison and why?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of felt, when I was writing this fic, that the end of the last chapter was like the end of Act 1 in a play. We’re now into the second Act and there’s a third to end it.  
> We’re moving into the pregnancy now and it signifies a shift in their relationship...so shall we see how it goes?
> 
> Before I go, thank you so much for all your responses to the last chapter. I’m so glad you enjoyed it.

Molly couldn’t help but miss Sherlock even in the short time that he’d been gone, things seem to be going really well between them and she couldn’t help but hope that even if she fell pregnant their relationship would continue to develop.

That hope was all ended with one, single text. It must have been sent in the early hours but Molly picked it up as she was making her breakfast on the first rest day of her current shift pattern.

**We need to put the idea of having a baby on hold. Will talk to you when I get back. SH**

Molly’s stomach turned over as she read it. What the hell was she meant to do with that? With shaking hands she tapped out a reply.

**And if I’m already pregnant?**

It took another couple of hours before a reply came and Molly wondered about Sherlock’s sleep patterns.

**Let’s just hope you’re not.**

Great...brilliant. She couldn’t think of a worse thing that Sherlock could say. Did that mean if she was pregnant she would be on her own? This was the very opposite of what she wanted.

Part of her wanted to talk to Mary but she was also embarrassed...embarrassed that Sherlock was treating her so badly. That she had willingly engaged in this enterprise with someone who could so completely let her down. For the first time in a long while Molly cried. She wasn’t given easily to outbursts of emotion like this but she just felt an overwhelming sadness which left her sobbing. It was unlike her....and that worried her even more.

Two weeks later and she still hadn’t seen Sherlock but she did have confirmation that she was indeed pregnant. By the time she took the test, on her own at home, she wasn’t surprised by the result. She’d already felt the slight changes: increased mood swings, changes to her nipples, and weirdly her sense of taste...things just tasted a bit odd, slightly metallic.

She should have been feeling elated but instead she felt ill with nerves.

She decided it was probably time to seek out Mary and see if John knew where Sherlock was and what was going on.

Mary welcomed her in with a kiss on her cheek.

‘Hey, we haven’t seen you for ages. You look pale...what’s going on?’

She let Molly past and they made their way through to the kitchen. Molly turned to her friend intending to speak but instead just burst into tears.

‘I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous...’

Mary immediately moved to comfort her. ‘Hey, hey...what’s happened?’

Molly shook her head and wiped her face. ‘It’s just me, I’m being overly emotional...’

‘Oh my God, you’re pregnant!’

It was a statement rather than a question but Molly just nodded her head and slumped down into a nearby chair.

‘I’ll put the kettle on. This is great news...congratulations.’

That just sent Molly off into a fresh bout of tears which made her angry at herself. She hated being so weak...her hormones just seemed to have her all over the place.

Mary soon placed a cup of tea in front of her and sat down in the chair opposite.

‘OK, tell me everything. You should be happy so why aren’t you? I’m taking it this has something to do with Sherlock.’

Molly nodded and took out her phone. She found his messages and silently handed it over.

Mary read and then reread them and sat back in her chair. ‘So, you haven’t told him yet.’

‘No, I haven’t seen him for weeks. I...I was wondering if John knew anything.’

‘He’s in the front room, with Rosie. Come on, let’s ask him.’

They made their way through and Mary quickly brought him up to speed. John washed a hand over his face but then stood and embraced Molly.

‘First things first, congratulations. This is good news...it is! Don’t forget that. Come on, sit down.’

He gestured to the seat where he’d been sat and then he went and sat next to Mary.

‘I don’t know exactly what’s going on with Sherlock but there has been some sort of family issue. He left a garbled message about having been introduced to a sibling he hadn’t known he’d had...that she was some sort of murderous psychopath. The last I heard he was staying with his parents, it seemed like they hadn’t known that she was still alive or something.’

Molly frowned and sat back. ‘So maybe that’s why he sent that text? If...if he’d just found out he had a relation who was really, mentally ill maybe it spooked him enough that he wanted to stop trying for a baby? Or do I just sound a bit desperate, trying to make excuses for him?’

Mary shook her head. ‘No, that sounds plausible. That text came through in the middle of the night...things always seem worse in the middle of the night...especially if he was sleep deprived. You need to tell him you’re pregnant...get him to come home. It will all be OK, you’ll see.’

Molly bit her lip. ‘I should tell him face to face though.’

She picked up her phone and after a moments thought she messaged him.

**Hi, we need to talk. When will you be back in London? Mx**

She barely had time to put it down when his reply came through.

**Not sure. Just send me a text. SH**

She relayed the message and sighed before replying.

**I’d rather talk to you face to face. Mx**

This time it took a couple of minutes for the response and when it did Molly’s stomach turned over.

**You’re pregnant. I’ll be back next week, probably Wednesday. Will come to your flat. SH**

John shook his head. ‘He’s an arse. I’ll kill him.’

‘No, listen it’s fine. I’ll be fine. Like you say this pregnancy is good news and even if Sherlock...even if he doesn’t want to be involved this baby will still be loved and wanted...by me.’

She put a protective hand over her stomach and she felt her strength coming back to her. She would fight for this child, her baby, and she would love them enough for two if she had to.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It didn’t stop her from feeling nervous though the following week. On the Wednesday John messaged her to say that Sherlock had got back late the night before and she knew in her bones that he’d definitely be round at hers that evening.

She didn’t bother to get any food in, she hadn’t been feeling that great recently...probably the stress...and she just couldn’t face the idea of eating.

It was just after 8.00 when her buzzer sounded. She checked the CCTV and saw Sherlock waiting at the door and she couldn’t help the way her traitorous heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

A minute later and she greeted him at her front door.

‘Hey.’

‘Molly.’ He paused and then bent his head and kissed her on her cheek.

He followed her through into her kitchen after she’d offered to make him a coffee.

‘How are you feeling Molly? You look pale and you’ve lost at least two pounds since I last saw you.’

She turned to face him, leaning against the kitchen cupboards.

‘Honestly, I’ve not been feeling that great really. I’m not interested in making small talk though. Just be honest with me Sherlock, do you want this baby? Because if you don’t I’ll go it alone, without you.’ She again put her hand protectively over her stomach and she swallowed down the sudden bile that she felt in the back of her throat as she waited for his response.

She saw him close his eyes briefly and nod his head a little but then he opened them and held her gaze. ‘I need to explain why I sent you that text message. I have some very valid concerns but...and I cannot stress this enough, I do want to be part of this baby...my baby’s life. What’s done is done and I will not walk away.’

It wasn’t the response she really wanted to hear but it was more than she’d been expecting.

She finished their drinks: coffee for him, lemon tea for her, and they made their way into her front room and sat down together on the settee. Their knees were almost touching and Molly found herself wanting to be held by him, kissed by him. It was so strong she had to will herself to lean away from him.

‘It’s all my brother’s fault. It turns out I have a sister...a younger sister that I had repressed all knowledge of. She killed...’ he paused and swallowed heavily and Molly saw distress on his face and she couldn’t help but lean over and take his hand.

‘Who? Who did she kill Sherlock?’

His voice broke a little. ‘She killed my best friend, Victor. We were just children. She was six years old and she lured him into an abandoned well and left him there to drown...just because I played with him more than her.’

He carried on, telling Molly the whole ghastly story, including trying to burn down the family home and threatening to kill Sherlock.

‘It was her that my brother wanted me to meet. He’d heard that we were spending a lot of time together, figured out that we were sleeping together and he decided that I ought to see the very worst that our genetics had to offer before I made a mistake and impregnated you...it seems he was a little too late though.’

Molly’s heart was thudding in her chest. His sister sounded like someone from a horror film.

‘So? Did you meet her? What was she like?’

He nodded. ‘Yes, I met her. She was cold...so damned cold. No emotions, no concept of them at all, but she was so frighteningly intelligent that she makes Mycroft and I look like imbeciles...I have never met anyone quite like her. She’s both fascinating and horrifying in equal turn. If our baby is anything like her...’

He stopped again and took a shuddering breath.

‘We don’t know that, we can’t even think it. The chances of them turning out the same have to be quite low don’t they? I mean, let’s not forget that your genetics are going to get watered down by mine.’ She gave a false kind of laugh trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He gave her a wry smile in return. ‘I suppose...though you are very intelligent in your own right Molly. Not to my level of course but...’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Thanks, I think.’

‘I should go. There’s still a lot going on with my family. My parents had been under the impression that my sister died in a prison fire 20 years ago so we’ve all had a lot to come to terms with. I refused to keep them in the dark any longer though. Anyway I’ll be in and out of town but let me know when you have any appointments and I’ll endeavour to attend. And if you need anything...anything at all, just let me know.’

Molly felt her heart sink a little as she stood and followed him to the door.

Once again he paused and kissed her cheek. She wasn’t fully sure but he seemed to rest his cheek against hers for a moment after he’d kissed her as though he was contemplating more but then he pulled away, said his goodbyes and left.

As she closed the door she felt empty. Whatever they’d had seemed to have been washed away completely and all that was left was a kind of stilted formality. He’d said all the right things on the surface but that’s all they felt like...platitudes with no emotion...no joy...and definitely no love.

She made her way back into the front room and sat down wondering if it could ever get worse than this. How little she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Eurus has thrown something of a spanner into the works though not in the way she did in season 4. Hope you’re not all hating Sherlock too much and I’ll be back with the next chapter soon xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s almost the weekend and I have a week off work...the sun is shining and I’m feeling good...hope you are too. We’ve also been getting some good stuff from Benedict and from Andrew Scott. I loved the James and the Giant Peach Reading with Taika Waititi and Andrew posted a poem which was sublime.
> 
> Anyway, enough of them, for a minute or two anyway, you’re all a bit sad at how cold Sherlock was being following his visit with Eurus so shall we see how things are progressing.

Two weeks later and Molly’s morning sickness kicked in and she realised that yes, it really could get worse. She dragged herself into work each day but at her very worst she found herself throwing up in a street bin on her way in with strangers passing her by and grimacing like she was an alcoholic recovering from a really bad binge. It didn’t help that she wasn’t yet showing so people couldn’t obviously attribute it to pregnancy.

Mike had her on paperwork as soon as he found out. Health and safety prevented her from carrying out autopsies when pregnant but to be honest she was glad. As a pathologist she’d always had a cast iron stomach but as an expectant mum paperwork seemed the much safer option.

She struggled on week after week. The mornings were definitely worse and normally by evening she’d be feeling better and that’s when she would eat. She only rang in sick one time when she’d woken up and immediately thrown up and she just couldn’t face getting out of bed and travelling in.

Two hours later as she lay in her bed she heard her door being unlocked. Her initial panic gave way to shock as she heard Sherlock calling out that it was only him.

A moment later and he pushed her bedroom door open and made his way in.

‘Hey, what are you doing here?’ She croaked, before clearing her throat.

He sat on the edge of her bed and put his hand on her forehead. ‘I asked Stamford to let me know if you rang in sick at all. What’s up? I’ve hardly heard from you but Mike said you’ve been suffering from morning sickness for weeks. Why didn’t you tell me?’

She pulled herself up on her pillows a bit and shrugged. ‘I didn’t want to worry you...and it’s not like it isn’t a known symptom. I just seem to have it particularly bad in the mornings and I just couldn’t face the journey in today.’

He sighed. ‘You’ve been carrying on with getting the tube haven’t you? Oh Molly, if I’d known I could have set you up with a regular taxi...which is what I’ll be paying for from now on. No, no arguments Molly, I said I would look after you and I will. How are you feeling now? I’ve brought some ginger tea and some arrowroot biscuits, both of which are supposed to settle the stomach, and Mrs Hudson is making you some chicken broth which I’ll go and get shortly. Shall I make the tea?’

She smiled weakly. ‘Yes please, that sounds lovely...and thank you Sherlock.’

‘You don’t need to thank me, just let me know next time.’

He spent a couple of hours with her that day, sat on the bed by her side asking about how she’d been feeling physically and, when she’d asked, telling her about some of his recent cases. It was nice but it was still so different from how they had been that Molly couldn’t help but let out a sob after he’d gone. She missed him so damn much...even though she absolutely didn’t feel up to having sex she missed just holding him and touching him.

She was almost 20 weeks by the time the sickness started to fully let up. She couldn’t wear any clothes with belts or waistbands anymore but with her lab coat on it was still hard to see that she was pregnant yet. It wasn’t going to be long though until she’d have to start buying some maternity wear. She was only holding out as long as she was on the basis that a lot of it was hideous and made her feel like the back end of a bus. 

Earlier that week she’d had her date through for the 20 week scan and she’d texted Sherlock the details, happy that he’d swiftly replied to say he’d be joining her. It was still a couple of days off and so on one of her rest days she decided it was about time she went to see Mary. She hadn’t been for ages because of the sickness and tiredness, although they had spoken on the phone a few times and messaged each other.

Mary greeted her warmly. ‘Hey Molly, how are you? You look so much better than the last time I saw you...glowing in fact.’

They kissed and went through to the kitchen. They’d decided that as it was a lovely, crisp, clear day they’d take Rosie down to the local park. There was a cafe alongside where Molly and Mary could pick up a drink whilst Rosie played.

‘Thanks, I feel good. It is so nice to not be feeling sick or napping on the settee...those first few weeks were awful.’

Mary grimaced. ‘Tell me about it. I was lucky with the morning sickness but so damned tired all the time.’

She finished strapping Rosie into the pushchair and they set off at a leisurely pace. It was autumn and Molly was glad that the intense heat of July and August had passed...that hadn’t added to her comfort at all when she’d been feeling at her lowest.

‘So how have things been really? Has Sherlock been looking after you?’

‘In his own way, yes.’

Mary shot her a sideways glance. ‘And what exactly does that mean?’

‘He’s paying for me to take taxis to and from work though I might cancel them now that the sickness has passed, it really did help not having to get on and off tubes. Plus he’s got one of his homeless network calling round every couple of days to run errands for me and pick up shopping. And he’s kept in touch, texting to let me know where he is and checking in to see if I’m OK.’

She winced a bit as they walked and rubbed her lower back.

Mary put her hand out in concern. ‘Are you OK?’

‘Yes, I just keep getting lower back twinges, nothing serious. I just can’t walk or stand for too long. It’s a good job this park isn’t too far away.’ She smiled and gestured at the gateway into the park, holding it open so that Mary could wheel the buggy through. Rosie was already pulling at her restraints trying to get free so she could play.

They ordered two drinks from the cafe and then let Rosie out of the stroller so she could sit and play in the sand pit. Mary had brought a few toys along for her to use and keep her occupied. Then the two of them sat on the bench at the side of the sandpit where they could easily keep an eye on her as she picked up the plastic spade and beat it on the top of the sand laughing as she did.

‘It doesn’t sound like you and Sherlock have spent much actual time together.’

Molly shrugged and ran her finger across the edge of the plastic lid on her cup of tea. ‘No, but that’s OK. There’s not a lot he can do at this stage.’

‘But you miss him?’

She nodded mutely and took a deep breath. ‘God, yes, so much. I think I really hoped that we were starting something but I was just fooling myself. I mean he made it quite clear that this was a means to an end and nothing else so I can’t blame him. But I still miss him, the closeness, talking to him, kissing him...’

‘Shagging him...’ Mary interjected.

Molly couldn’t help smiling. ‘Yes, shagging him. Damn he was good. And now I’m not feeling so ill...’

Mary interrupted again. ‘You could do with a good shag.’

This time Molly laughed out loud. ‘Yes, dammit, yes I could...bloody hormones.’

Mary nodded as much to herself as Molly. ‘Fine, leave it with me. Just...if Sherlock talks to you play up the back pain and the stress levels. I know what you’re normally like, you downplay things...well don’t. I’ll do the rest.’

Molly narrowed her eyes. ‘Mary! What are you up to?’

‘Nothing, don’t worry, I’m just going to plant a seed that’s all...I reckon Sherlock will do the rest. He’s coming round tomorrow to meet John and I’ll just have a quiet word...let him know my concerns.’

Molly sighed and looked out at Rosie climbing on the roundabout. ‘Oh what the hell, I suppose I've got nothing to lose, go on.’

When she glanced at Mary she could only describe her smile as devious.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was late morning by the time Sherlock made it to the Watsons. He had expected John to be ready so he was surprised to hear from Mary that he was still in the shower.

‘He’ll be down in a minute. Anyway it will give us a chance to catch up. Have you seen Molly recently?’

Sherlock glanced at her already feeling like there was something afoot but not quite sure what. Mary Watson was one of the most deceptive people he knew and if she wanted to keep an ulterior motive hidden he was damn sure she’d manage it.

‘Not recently no but we’ve spoken on the phone a couple of times in the last week. She’s fine.’

Mary picked up some of the breakfast plates and turned away from him to put them in the dishwasher. ‘Hmm.’

‘What does that mean? That “Hmm”?’

‘Just that. I saw her yesterday and I was worried about her.’

He sat forward on his chair feeling a nervousness wash over him. ‘Worried about what exactly?’

‘Well, she’s had these back twinges...’

‘Oh yes, I know about them, it’s nothing serious.’

‘Yes, I suppose you’re right. Nothing a good massage wouldn’t help with. No, she seemed stressed.’

‘Stressed about what?’

‘You, the baby, the pregnancy, everything. It’s a really hard time being pregnant your hormones are all over the place. You need security above everything.’

He frowned. ‘Molly has that surely.’

Mary shook her head. ‘Of course she doesn’t. She barely sees you, there’s no intimacy there, no commitment of any kind. You could just up and walk away and she’d be powerless to stop you. That’s bound to stress out any mum to be. Not to mention all that business at the start with you saying you didn’t want her to be pregnant. Surely you can see that she feels unsure of your ongoing emotional support in this.’

He frowned. ‘Yes, I suppose so. Did you feel like that when you were pregnant? I mean, how did you and John cope?’

‘It was different. We were together, still having regular sex. People think women don’t want to have sex in pregnancy but they’re wrong. It’s so good for maintaining the bond between parents, it lowers blood pressure and eases stress. But that’s not on the cards for you and Molly...’

Sherlock couldn’t help the memories that flashed through his mind at Mary talking about sex. He’d tried to put them all away, box them all up in his mind but he had to admit he’d been struggling. His body seemed to be craving sex and not just with anyone, sex with Molly. The amount of times he’d awoken either having come or on the verge of it with Molly’s name on his lips was creeping into the teens.

It was then that John came and joined them and Sherlock was able to divert his mind onto other things but it was only temporary and when he was back in Baker St everything that Mary said came rushing back.

In the end he picked up his phone and called Molly.

‘Hey, I just wanted to check in with you. How are you feeling?’

He listened more intently as she spoke picking up on how quiet she sounded. ‘Not too bad. My back has been aching again today, I can’t seem to shake it off and...’

‘And?’

‘I don’t know Sherlock, I just feel a bit low, a bit out of sorts. I’ll be fine, it’s nothing specific. Are you still OK for the scan on Thursday?’

It was the day after tomorrow and he’d already pencilled it in in his mind but he decided he needed to do more.

‘Yes, I’ll pick you up at 3.00. How about I come back to yours after and maybe we could have some food together?’

He heard the smile in her voice as she accepted and he felt a sudden bloom of warmth in his chest. Yes, he’d made the right decision. He just needed to play the evening by ear and see where it led.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Mary is weaving her magic and sowing some seeds in Sherlock’s mind. We have the scan and now a meal to look forward to hopefully we’ll see some progress in their relationship...what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll admit to being a little down about the lack of reviews on the last chapter right up until the point that I realised AO3 hadn’t sent me any email notifiers but that’s not to say there weren’t reviews. I went onto the site and there they all were...cheered me up no end.
> 
> Also cheering me up were the videos of Benedict at Hay Festival. Anyway, I have a week off work so here’s hoping I get a chance to do some writing for you guys...I still need to finish this fic!

When the day of the scan came round Molly found herself feeling a little excited and it wasn’t just about seeing her baby for the first time. She knew she was spending a few hours with Sherlock and it seemed that she was needy enough for that to send butterflies skittering through her stomach. Thankfully she had the whole day off and so she treated herself to a leisurely bath, giggling as her baby’s kicks rippled the water around her. She’d been getting used to that over the last fortnight and she hoped that maybe the baby would generate a few kicks later so that Sherlock could feel them. Maybe it would make him feel more involved as a father...just as the scan might. She couldn’t really fault him on his attentiveness in recent weeks but it all seemed to be at a distance.

She made her way down into the lobby of her flats ready for Sherlock’s arrival and when his cab pulled up she made her way out. He climbed out and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and then helped her in.

‘I’m glad to see you’ve put on a bit of weight Molly.’

He smiled and she watched it falter at her reciprocal frown.

‘I...I don’t mean that you’re looking fat, I mean your looking well, healthier...God, why are people always so sensitive about their weight?’

She laughed at his outrage and put her hand on his arm. ‘It’s fine, I know what you meant and yes, I am eating better and putting on weight now like I’m supposed to.’

She bit her lip. ‘I’m a bit nervous about the scan though, I just want everything to be OK.’

He surprised her by moving closer and putting his arm around her shoulder and hugging her to his side. ‘I’m sure it will all be fine, and don’t forget we’ll get to see our baby.’

Molly sighed and leant against him feeling both happy and a little sad. This was the most tactile he’d been since the last time they’d had sex and it just made her miss him even more.

The hospital waiting room soon put paid to their mutual excitement though. The department was running late and Sherlock was soon bored. They were sat side by side on deeply uncomfortable chairs and in order to stave off the tedium Sherlock started to whisper his deductions in Molly’s ear. 

‘Man in the hideous, green jumper isn’t aware his wife is carrying another man’s child. Really, that jumper is so bad I should buy one for John. That couple on the right, at least their fourth child, no wonder they look so resigned and bored. The overly loud guy is completely out of his depth but trying to prove he’s OK with fatherhood; I predict he’ll have left her before the baby is a year old...’

Molly smiled and laughed in turn at each one and tried not to let her reactions to his close proximity and the feel of his breath on her neck show but it was sending shudders down through her body.

Finally, she was called in to treatment room two and they made their way in. Molly’s nerves were back again double fold. 

The sonographer was a middle aged woman who soon put her at ease. Molly answered all her questions as she lay on the bed and lifted up her top so they could squirt the cold gel onto her growing bump.

She smiled at Sherlock nervously. ‘You ready?’

He nodded his head and then unexpectedly took her left hand and laced his fingers through hers before covering it with his other hand.

‘Ready.’

‘OK Doctor Hooper so as I’m sure you’re aware we’ll be checking the size of the baby, all the vital organs and measuring various parts. It will just take me a few moments.’

She squirted the cold gel onto Molly’s swollen belly and then placed the probe and started to glide it around. Within seconds a fast, strong heart beat could be heard and Molly found her own heart caught in her throat as her eyes drank in the sight of her baby on the 3D scanner that she and Sherlock were both avidly watching. The baby’s legs and arms were moving about and Sherlock turned to her looking a little breathless and awestruck. ‘Can you feel that?’

She looked at him and giggled, feeling equally amazed. ‘No, not at all. It must only be when it’s a proper kick.’

The nurse smiled and nodded. ‘Don’t worry that’s quite common at this stage. The babies look like they’re running a marathon and mum can feel nothing. Now, measurements are all looking good, heart is strong. Would you like to know the sex?’

Molly shook her head as Sherlock said, ‘no need, I already know.’

She turned to him. ‘You know?’ Then she sighed. ‘Of course you do, you’re too observant. Well, you’ll have to keep it quiet because I want it to be a surprise.’

He huffed. ‘Really?’

‘Yes really...not a word...to anyone.’

‘I’m assuming you’d like me to print off some pictures. They’re £2 each, you can pay at the desk and collect them from there. Now let’s try and get some good ones...come on little one turn your face a bit more for mum and dad...there we go...and another...’

All too soon it was over and Molly used some paper towels to wipe the gel residue off her stomach before Sherlock helped her to sit up. She winced as she did and he asked her how her back was.

‘Not too bad, just didn’t like me lying flat that’s all.’

The nurse stood up to let them both out. ‘Maybe your man here can give you a nice back rub when you get home; that normally does the trick. Be careful if you use oils though, they’re not all compatible in pregnancy.’

Sherlock nodded as Molly got to her feet. ‘I’m aware of that, I’ve done my homework.’

‘Good for you. Anyway, good luck with your baby.’

Molly followed Sherlock out feeling a little intrigued but also hopeful, did that mean he actually meant to give her a back massage. She had to bite back a moan at the possibility of feeling his hands on her skin once more. 

He paid for the pictures and they both took a moment to look at them. She felt, for the first time, that they were really parents to be and that they were in this together. They both had the same stupid expressions on their faces and eager interest in slightly poor pictures of their baby.

It was already dark by the time they left the hospital and they decided to pick up some food on the way back to Molly’s flat. They ate in a comfortable silence but as the meal came to an end Molly asked Sherlock about his current workload.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘London has been hideously quiet of late. The only case I have on is a cold case from the 1950s. A 21 year old woman killed after a night out in the West End.’

‘Has Lestrade given you the file then?’

He smiled and nodded, then raised a eyebrow. ‘Maybe you could get me access to the Barts files...see if there are more autopsy details there that didn’t make it into the police files.

She chuckled. ‘Go on then, text me the name and I’ll have a look when I’m back in.’

She moved to pick up the plates and he put his hand out to stop her. ‘No, let me. And given that your back is still bothering you shall I give you that back rub that the sonographer suggested.’

She couldn’t help the grin on her face as she watched him walking into the kitchen to scrape off the plates and stack them in the dishwasher. ‘Well, only if you’re sure?’

‘I am. It’s the least I can do for the mother of my child. Why don’t you go and get changed? Just put a robe on so I can do your whole back...I’m assuming you don’t mind given our history together.’

Molly’s smile still hadn’t left her face and she was glad he still had his back to her and couldn’t see it. ‘No, that’s fine. I’ll be back in a minute.’

She nipped to the loo, yet another downside of pregnancy, and then hurried to remove her clothes before he changed his mind or got a call from Lestrade or something...that would be just her luck. It didn’t mean she wasn’t a bit apprehensive and shy though as she made her way back into the front room. 

He had dimmed the lights and stacked up a few cushions onto the arm of the settee.

‘I thought maybe you could lean on the cushions. I assumed that lying on your front wouldn’t be an option now.’

She nodded her head in agreement and, tucking one leg under her, she sat with her back to Sherlock and leant herself over the cushions, adjusting a couple of them until she was completely comfortable.

‘Are you happy for me to pull your gown down?’

She had to clear her throat before she could answer but then she felt his hands gently pulling the silky material off her shoulders. She moved each arm in turn until she felt it pooling around her hips: her back completely bare for him. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was affected by this at all.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock knew before they had even started this whole enterprise that he was skating on thin ice and the moment that her back was revealed to him he acknowledged that he had already lost any battle he might have been having. 

He had thought that he would be able to indulge in having sex in order to conceive a child and that, as with any of his addictions, he would be able to put it back into a box inside his head. But he’d been wrong. The reality of sex with Molly had been so much more stimulating and enjoyable than he had ever realised and ever since they had stopped he had been craving her...there was no other way to describe it. Suppressing that craving was easy when she was ill, he wasn’t a monster, he knew that she wouldn’t have welcomed his advances even if he had been prepared to offer them but now... He knew he shouldn’t push things, that he should just perform the massage and leave but he couldn’t help the way his mind turned to more. He just didn’t know if she would feel the same way.

‘I...’ he coughed and tried again. ‘I brought a plain oil, no scent or additives. It seemed the safest option. Are you ready for me to start?

Molly’s voice was muffled by the cushions, ‘mmhmm’.

‘OK.’ He gently moved her hair from off her back, glossier and thicker from pregnancy hormones, and tucked it over her shoulder and even that small interaction had blood pulsing into his cock. It seemed his body was already ahead of his mind in remembering what it was like to be with her.

He squirted out some oil and rubbed his hands together to warm it and he had the fleeting urge to just grab his coat and run. He could almost hear his brother telling him that Molly Hooper would be his undoing. The exact words he’d said as the two of them had flown back from Sherrinford.

Carefully he placed his palms onto her shoulders. She felt warm and solid and real and he felt her let out a sigh at his touch. Every movement and noise felt heightened as he started to move his hands over her back. He started with her shoulders but gradually moved lower, his fingertips skimming the sides of her breasts as he swept down and over her ribs. He felt her breath hitch and a slight moan left her and he felt himself twitch and pulse in response. 

He tried to concentrate on just the back massage but every cell in his body seemed to be working against him. He wanted her, he wanted to remember just what it felt like to be inside her, to hear her call his name as she came and to feel the blissful moment when his own climax would overtake him. It was like the best high: like cocaine, heroin and nicotine all mixed together into the most beautiful, exquisite packaging that was Molly Hooper.

Each time his hands moved over her he went a little lower, or brushed the sides of her breasts a little more obviously. He wanted to lean into her, to press his chest to her back, to release his erection and slide into her. She was everything he had ever denied himself and more and he had to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, looks like Sherlock has given into physical desire...the body isn’t just transport anymore. I hope you like where this is going...let me know xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the fact that Molly and Sherlock are getting closer once more. Shall we see how the back massage ends?

Molly’s heart was beating so hard in her chest she was amazed that Sherlock couldn’t hear it; that he couldn’t feel it beneath the palm of his hands as they rested on her skin. And they were rested, he seemed to have stilled with his hands on her ribs, his fingers circling almost imperceptibly on the edges of her breasts. It was too much...far, far, far too much and Molly couldn’t lie still any longer.

Without even consciously intending to she pushed up and away from the cushions until her back met his chest and she felt him tense up. For a moment neither of them moved, they didn’t even breathe. Molly closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to one side and then she felt it, feather light on the crook of her neck...his lips pressing against her skin and she finally let out a moan of pure want and desire.

His hands moved forwards until he was cupping her breasts, lightly squeezing and caressing them.

‘Oh God, Molly, just...please tell me you want this...that you want me as much as I want you.’

She nodded her head and finally found her voice as she hoarsely whispered. ‘I do, always...’

She turned awkwardly in his arms until she could finally press her lips against his and he felt so perfect that it almost made her want to cry. She knew that for him it was just sexual attraction and physical need but she didn’t care, in this moment she’d take whatever he’d give her.

He opened his mouth to her and it was just as good as she’d remembered. He was such a great kisser; he gave himself fully in a kiss, no holding back. His tongue slid against her own and she could taste him, smell him, and feel his chest pressed against her, but her position on the settee was twisted and uncomfortable. He must have realised because a moment later and he pulled away staring at her with eyes that were dilated with desire.

‘Are you sure you want this?’

Mutely she nodded and then he moved his hands and picked her up, as though she weighed next to nothing, and he started to carry her through to her bedroom and she smiled, happy in the knowledge that this was really happening. She twined her hands around his neck and into the curls on the back of his head and she saw his eyes almost close as she pulled lightly, knowing how much he enjoyed the sensation.

He pushed the door open with his foot and shooed Toby off the bed so he could carefully lay her down and then she watched as he started to pull his clothes off. He didn’t even bother to unbutton his shirt instead he just pulled it off over his head, then he divested himself of his trousers, pants and socks until he was completely naked.

He crawled over her and then paused, concern washing over his face. ‘Can we still...like this I mean...or...’

She smiled and pulled him to her. ‘I think we can, my stomach isn’t that big yet, just don’t lean on it too much.’

As she kissed him she could feel his erection already nudging against her quim but neither of them were in any rush. It suddenly felt as if they had all the time in the world and she wanted to take it. She wanted to relish each and every moment and imprint it on her memory.

He kissed down her neck, over her shoulders. He picked her arm up and kissed the inside of her wrist and the crook of her elbow. Then he kissed down her chest until his face was between her breasts. He took each one in turn, closing his mouth over the nipple and sucking and biting until she was moaning and desperate and begging him for more.

She pulled him up so they could kiss once more and again she could feel his cock rubbing against her clit and her quim and she just wanted him inside her. She felt him adjust his position slightly and then she could feel him pressing at her entrance, starting to ever to slightly push into her. Every rock of their hips had him inching in more and more and it was all raising Molly’s arousal levels until she was teetering on the brink of her orgasm. 

She let her hands move down his back and over his backside until she was pulling him into her begging him to give her more until he finally broke, withdrawing fully and plunging back into her over and over and it was all she needed. She came, crying out his name, feeling him finally give in to his own release.

As they came down from their high he collapsed to one side of her, still holding her close, his lips pressed against her hair and she held onto him not wanting to ever let him go.

She had to move eventually though and as she made her way to the bathroom she had images of him quickly getting dressed so he’d be ready to go when she got back. That thought made her have to squeeze her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry...not until he’d gone at least.

It was a surprise therefore that when she made her way back into her bedroom he was still naked but this time lying under the covers.

‘Oh, are you staying?’ As soon as she spoke she wished she’d worded it differently.

He frowned. ‘Do you not want me to? It didn’t seem worth getting dressed just to go and lie in a different bed. I can go if you want.’

‘No, no, please don’t. I...I like not being alone.’

She climbed into the bed and was about to try to get some sleep when she felt it...a light kick against her stomach. Quickly she turned and caught Sherlock’s hand and pressed it against her belly.

‘What are you...oh...is...is that the...’

She smiled up at him. ‘Yes.’

She watched Sherlock’s expression. It was similar to earlier in the day when they’d watched the ultrasound except this time she could concentrate on how he looked rather than the baby. He closed his eyes as the baby kicked once more, sliding his hand across more of her skin. He just looked rapt.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes and held her gaze, smiling softly. ‘This is really happening isn’t it?’

She nodded her head. They both settled a little more comfortably in the bed, still facing each other and still with his hand on her belly.

It was Sherlock who spoke first. ‘I suppose it’s time for me to tell my family. I should warn you that they’ll want to meet you. Will that be alright?’

Molly bit her lip nervously, she hadn’t really thought about his wider family. She knew his brother of course and knew he had both his parents still alive. She wondered quite what they’d think of her...would they see her as having trapped their son...

He must have read her concern because he used his other hand to cup her face, bringing her eyes back to his. ‘I will be clear with them that we’re in this together.’

She nodded. ‘Of course...I mean yes I don’t mind meeting them.’

‘Will your mother want to meet me?’

Molly let out a quiet snort of laughter. ‘Probably, but I’m not sure I want you to meet her. She...she’s old fashioned, she won’t understand our set up...maybe we should wait on that front until after Bubs is born.’

‘Bubs...?’ he smirked.

‘What? I’ve got to call him or her something.’

He chuckled and pulled her closer. ‘Fine, Bubs it is then.’

Molly closed her eyes and enjoyed being so close to him. She felt so at peace and relaxed that she spoke before she really thought through what she was asking.

‘I like this...us being together like this. It makes us feel....I don’t know...closer. I know I shouldn’t ask but...would you...could we do this again maybe? I mean not all the time but just every so often...a kind of friends with benefit arrangement just whilst I’m pregnant?’

She held her breath after she’d finished and wondered just what he might say. It was a few seconds before he spoke and it felt like the longest wait of her life.

‘Well, if it’s important to you then I can’t see that I have any objection. Just...just let me know when you need me and I’ll do my best to be there for you.’

Molly took a deep breath and smiled, her lips curving against his chest. And unbeknownst to her Sherlock was also smiling as he lay his head on the top of hers.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was a week and a half later when he texted to say that his parents were coming to town and would she join them all for a family meal at Mycroft’s house. She couldn’t help the way her stomach turned over at the idea of an inquisition over a Holmes’ family meal but she agreed and he sent her the date, time and place. It was quite an exclusive part of town and she wondered just what Mycroft’s place was going to be like.

It also left her with another dilemma, that of having nothing to wear. She’d bought a couple of maternity bits for work and she had loose leggings and sleep wear for home but nothing that would be suitable for meeting the parents of the father of her child...she desperately wanted to make a good impression.

She contacted Mary to see if she could join her for lunch and shopping the day before the visit and it wasn’t long before Mary replied in the affirmative. 

When the two women met up Molly was surprised that Mary hadn’t had to bring Rosie with her.

‘No, John and Sherlock are looking after her. It’ll do Sherlock good to get some more hands on experience now he’s going to be a dad and anyway I fancied a child free day...I love her to bits but god it’s boring at times. I just wanted some interruption free adult conversation.’

Molly had no doubt she’d probably feel the same in a few months. Actually having a baby to look after still seemed a little unreal...let alone looking after it 24/7; it suddenly felt a little daunting.

There weren’t a huge amount of maternity shops for them to check out so they quickly picked up an outfit for Molly; a simple red dress with white flowers on it that she knew she could pair up with a cardigan that she already owned. They also couldn’t resist getting some little baby outfits and a couple of tiny baby toys.

Two hours later and they were in a small, boutique cafe enjoying a late lunch and a proper chance to chat.

‘Come on then, how are things with you and Sherlock? He showed me the scan photos last week when he came to pick up John and I got the impression that the two of you might have spent the night together...so my seed planting worked?’

Molly blushed and smiled. ‘Yes, it did. He gave me a back massage and one thing led to another...’

‘Well of course it did. And will it carry on leading somewhere?’

Molly shrugged. ‘Kind of, maybe. He’s agreed to a friends with benefits arrangement whilst I’m pregnant but that’s all so far.’

Mary narrowed her eyes and sat back in her chair. ‘Hmm, well that’s better than nothing. It keeps the physical side of things going. You can’t let that go on too long after the birth though as he’ll just be having his cake and eating it. We’ll need to work on some way to get him to fully admit he has feelings for you.’

‘If he does. I mean, he’s been fairly honest with me.’

Mary snorted with laughter and Molly frowned.

‘What? He has.’

‘Oh I’m sure he thinks he has, he’s just fooling himself though. He’s still seeing himself as a bachelor who’s married to his work...he hasn’t realised that he’s completely and utterly in love with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do we think is right then? Molly or Mary? And I hoped you liked Molly and Sherlock reconnecting physically. And last but not least...time to meet the parents...well, it had to happen eventually. How do you reckon it will go? So many questions...I’ll leave you to answer them. Until next time, stay safe xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say the weather here at the moment couldn’t be more perfect. I am feeling very lucky to have not just a garden but plenty of woodland walks a stones throw from my house. I hope you all have access to nature and open spaces, if you do make the most of them and stay safe xx

Molly thought about what Mary had said as she got herself ready the next day for her meal with Sherlock and his parents. She wanted to believe her friend was right but she knew that it was probably just wishful thinking. She also knew that when they did finally go back to being just friends that she would be heart broken. She wondered if the pain would be less if she stopped the physical side now rather than later but she just couldn’t bring herself too. Being pregnant was stressful enough without adding heart break on top.

She reached Mycroft’s house just before 6.30pm and was glad to find that Sherlock was already there. He stood as Mycroft brought her into the front room and came over to take her hand, bending to kiss her cheek and give her a wink and a smile as he did. 

‘Mother, father, this is my friend, Molly.’

He walked forward with her and she smiled nervously at the elderly couple who were standing to come and greet her.

His father was first. He was just as tall as Sherlock and looked so similar to him that there was no doubting whose son Sherlock was.

‘My dear it’s lovely to finally meet you.’ He kissed her on the cheek and gave her such an open, warm smile that she felt herself starting to relax. Mary had been right, he really was a lovely man.

His mother was a little more reserved, shaking her hand and asking her how she was feeling and whether the baby was still active.

Molly automatically put her hand on her bump. ‘Gosh, yes, Bubs is kicking a lot at the moment, keeping me awake at night.’

The older woman gave her a tight smile and nodded, ‘yes, I remember that problem. Sherlock was a very active baby from the start...not like Mycroft here. Talking of activity Mycroft when will we be getting this food you promised us?’

Mycroft rolled his eyes and left the room. 

‘Can I get you a drink Molly? There’s elderflower cordial.’

She looked back at Sherlock as he asked the question and nodded, watching as he made his way over to the drinks bar on the sideboard.

‘So, Sherlock tells me that you’re about 23 weeks, correct?’

Molly turned her attention back to his mother. ‘Yes, I’m assuming he showed you the scan photos. Everything is progressing quite well. I had a lot of morning sickness the first four months or so but that’s more or less gone now.’

‘And why did you agree to this “arrangement” with my son?’

‘Mother, leave her alone. It’s none of your business.’

His mother turned and gave Sherlock an angry glare as he rejoined them, handing Molly her glass.

‘I think you’ll find that it is very much our business where our grandchild is involved. I am sick of you boys thinking you can make serious, family decisions without even thinking about asking your father and I what we think.’

Molly could see that Sherlock was actively controlling his temper and it was strange to see. With anyone else he’d be spitting out insults and deductions but it seemed Mary was right when she said the Holmes’ boys were a little afraid of their mother.

‘I think that your issue is more with Mycroft than with Molly and myself mother.’

It was just at that moment that Mycroft came back into the room and announced that the food was ready and Molly took a deep breath and followed the others through a large hallway and into a large dining room. It seemed Mycroft was richer and posher than Molly had realised. She wondered for the first time whether it was family money or his job that covered the costs. She kind of knew that Sherlock came from money, from his accent to his suits but it hadn’t really had a bearing before now...but maybe that was part of his mother’s concern.

It seemed her assumptions on that front were correct based on the conversation which was picked up after the first course had been served and eaten.

‘So Molly, may I call you that?’ Molly nodded as his mother continued. ‘Are you planning to give up work when the baby is born?’

‘Mother...’

Molly put her hand out to calm Sherlock who was sat to her left. ‘No, it’s OK...I don’t mind answering. I do plan on going back to work on slightly reduced hours. My work is important to me though as is bringing up our child but so long as Sherlock and I find the right child care I think it should be manageable.’

‘And you and my son have discussed this have you?’

At this Molly glanced at Sherlock nervously...they hadn’t really.

‘I am more than happy with Molly’s decisions over her own career. It’s for her to manage not me.’

‘And how will this “shared custody” work if you aren’t in a relationship and aren’t living together?’

Again Molly looked towards Sherlock. She was feeling more than a little embarrassed that they hadn’t really discussed any of these details, they’d just been playing it by ear and maybe his mother was right, maybe they should be being more formal about it all.

Sherlock openly took hold of Molly’s hand and looked directly at his mother.

‘I trust Molly implicitly and I hope she trusts me too. I don’t think she would have gone into this with me if she didn’t.’ He glanced at her and she smiled at him in encouragement. ‘We will work out the details as we need to and as I’ve said before it’s none of your business.’

There was an awkward silence for a minute but then it was broken by Sherlock’s dad. 

‘So Molly, you’re a pathologist. It sounds fascinating and I’m guessing that’s how you met Sherlock. What made you take that path?’

Molly got the impression that everyone was relieved at the change of subject and the rest of the evening passed off relatively easily although as she was leaving Molly got the impression that Mycroft was about to get the third degree again from his mother about the recently revealed sister. She was quite happy to not be a party to that.

Sherlock walked her to the door and made sure there was a cab waiting for her.

‘Sorry about that. My mother is quite protective and wanting to make sure you’re not some kind of gold digger.’

Molly grinned and joked with him. ‘Is there gold to dig then?’ There was a pause and she grimaced. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean that, it’s good that she’s worried about you. I just hope I made a good enough impression.’

He gave a dry laugh. ‘Who cares? You made an impression on me and that’s all that matters.’

Molly knew she was blushing and she ducked her head. ‘Right, well I’d better let you get back. Mycroft might need rescuing. I’ll see you in Barts soon?’

‘You will. Good night Molly Hooper.’

He bent his head and rather than the kiss on the cheek that she’d been expecting he kissed her on the lips. 

She couldn’t help but respond to it and as she did she wondered if she’d be brave enough to ask him to spend the night with her next time she saw him. 

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day Molly was in work trying to keep busy and not think about the night before: it hadn’t been hideous but she hadn’t really got the impression that it had gone well.

It was late morning and she’d almost finished auditing a stack of autopsy files when a phone call came through from reception.

‘Hi, Doctor Hooper? I have someone here in reception asking for you.’

It was unusual but not unheard of for a member of the public to get hold of the name of the pathologist who had carried out an autopsy on a loved family member to come in and demand answers about something. Molly sighed, wondering which case this might relate to, it would have to be an old one given she hadn’t carried out any autopsies for the last six months.

‘Did they give a name?’

There was a pause and Molly heard mumbled voices.

‘Yes, it’s a Mrs Holmes. She says you know her.’

Molly felt a spasm of concern. Why was Sherlock’s mum tracking her down at work? Did Sherlock even know she was coming in? As she made her way upstairs she sent him a quick text.

The entrance to the hospital was busy, as ever, but Molly quickly spotted Violet Holmes sitting waiting for her and she nervously made her way over.

‘Mrs Holmes?’

‘Ahh Molly, I hope I’m not inconveniencing you by coming here. Would it be possible for us to have a quick chat, maybe over a cup of tea?’

‘Umm, yes. There’s a coffee shop just down here.’

The two of them made their way to the small coffee shop in the heart of the entrance to the hospital. Molly didn’t often frequent this one as it tended to be quicker for her to make her own or go up to the larger canteen. Luckily it was fairly quiet and they purchased their drinks, with Sherlock’s mum insisting on paying, before sitting down at a table for two.

‘I felt I had to come and see you after the way the evening went last night. I must admit that when Sherlock first told me about you and this unusual agreement to have his child I was concerned. I couldn’t really understand why someone would agree to such a thing and I’ll be honest I wondered if you were some kind of gold digger or if you’d trapped him or something.’

Molly started to speak but Violet stopped her. ‘No, please, let me finish.’ She took a sip of her drink and continued. ‘It was only as the evening came to a close that I really understood. You’re in love with my son.’

She said it as a statement rather than a question and carried on speaking before Molly could try and refute it.

‘I may not be a detective like Sherlock or even as clever as Mycroft but I see things, understand things and I saw it in every look you gave him, in the way you smiled at him and listened to him and then I understood. You want his child because it’s his. It will be a part of him.’

Molly looked down at her drink and tried to keep a check on her emotions. Violet had described her feelings so accurately that it made her feel a bit pathetic and sad.

‘Please don’t try to deny it Molly and please don’t apologise, I wanted to thank you and also to ask you to not give up on him. You see I absolutely think he loves you too but he’s far too good at repressing his emotions and telling himself that he doesn’t need them or that he doesn’t feel anything. I think that you, and this baby, could be the very best thing that could happen to him and I am one hundred per cent on your side. I’m so sorry if I gave off a different impression last night.’

Molly listened to his mother in growing amazement. ‘Can I ask...what makes you think that Sherlock has any feelings for me beyond friendship?’

His mother laughed. ‘Oh my dear, just the same as I described for you. The way he looks at you, talks to you and about you...and I have to admit I saw him kiss you as you left and you can’t tell me that that was a friendship kiss.’

Molly was about to try to clarify when an out of breath Sherlock ran into the coffee shop. As he saw them both he frowned and made his way over.

‘Mother, what the hell are you doing here?’

Violet shot him an angry glance. ‘I’m drinking tea with the soon to be mother of my grandchild.’

He turned to Molly looking concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder. ‘Are you alright? Has she said anything to upset you?’

Molly shook her head. ‘No, no it’s fine we were...well, I think we were just making friends with each other.’

Violet reached over and covered Molly’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. ‘Absolutely. Now Sherlock, as you’re here you can see me back to Mycroft's house. We can stop off on the way and do some shopping for the baby, I’m assuming you haven’t bought anything for Baker St yet and you’ll be needing a lot.’

Sherlock rolled his eyes and groaned making Molly giggle. 

‘Right, well, I’d better get back to work. Thank you so much for the chat and the tea, I really appreciated it.’

Violet stood and hugged her. ‘Anytime my dear, and remember what I said, don’t give up.’

Molly saw Sherlock scowling. ‘Give up on what?’

His mother took his arm. ‘You my boy, she’s taking on quite a lot having your baby. I hope you’re looking after her the way she deserves. Now come on, maybe we can have some lunch after we’ve been shopping...’

Molly left them to it laughing to herself as she went back down to the labs at how despondent Sherlock had looked at the idea of shopping and lunch with his mother. She was glad that they’d cleared the air though and that she had his mum’s support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked dinner with the Holmses...and it looks like Molly has a new ally. As for Sherlock, do we feel sorry for him having to shop and spend time with his mum?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last few days have been eventful, news wise, what else is 2020 going to throw at us. I don’t want to get political on here so I’ll just say stay safe and hopefully this fic is still acting as a distraction from all the bad stuff going on around us. I know I’m reading fics myself as a bit of an escape.
> 
> What we need, I feel, is a bit more Ben in quarantine. He’s been quite good to us so far but you can never have too much Ben. He makes me smile.
> 
> Anyway, shall we catch up with our soon to be parents and see what Sherlock’s mood is like after spending time with his mum?

Molly didn’t see or hear from Sherlock again that day and she wondered how long his mother had had him in tow during the day. She also hoped she’d see him again soon because the more she’d thought about that kiss as she’d left Mycroft’s house the more she wanted him again. Her sex drive was reduced in pregnancy but it was most definitely not non-existent.

It was therefore both nerve-wracking and exciting, in equal measure, to see him sat at his microscope in the lab the following day after she’d been to lunch. It also didn’t help that he was wearing one of her favourite outfits, a black suit and dark blue shirt with the buttons straining over his chest.

She made her way over smiling. ‘Hey, how did you get on with your mother yesterday? Did you have a good time?’

He lifted his head and glared at her. ‘A good time? No, I most definitely did not have a good time. You’ll no doubt be pleased to hear though that she bought up half of the baby department in John Lewis.’

She couldn’t help but giggle in the face of his ire and he shook his head as he turned back to his work.

She bit her lip and hesitated and she saw his eyes flit sideways to assess her for a second.

‘So, umm...have you got a case on at the moment?’

He didn’t look up. ‘No, why? I’m not doing any more shopping if that’s what you’re thinking.’

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his upper thigh. ‘I...I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe get together later.’

She saw his eyes look down at her hand and his lips twitched into a smile before he slowly turned on the stool until he was facing her. Now he definitely had what could only be described as a smirk in his face.

‘I could be persuaded.’

She smiled back feeling a rush of relief and joy ripple through her as she moved to stand between his open legs. 

‘Hmm, now how can I go about persuading you?’

She leant forward and watched his eyes close as she moved in to kiss him and she loved just how easily he gave into it. Maybe Mary and his mother were right, maybe they could be something more than she’d thought they were.

One of her hands moved into his hair as the kiss deepened and she couldn’t resist letting the other move further up his leg until she was brushing against his crotch. He let out a groan and she was just going to move her hand to cup him when the door to the lab was pushed open and Mike Stamford walked in.

‘Molly, do you have the...oh...’

She hurriedly moved back out of Sherlock’s space and felt her face flaming as she guiltily looked at the shock on her manager’s face.

It quickly morphed from shock to concern and he made his way into the room.

‘What the hell is going on here? Molly, you’re supposed to be working...’

Sherlock gracefully turned and stood holding his hands out placatingly.

‘It’s entirely my fault Mike. I was bored and Molly was still on her lunch break...’

The older man reacted angrily. ‘You were bored. Bored? Molly isn’t your plaything Sherlock. She’s pregnant for God’s sake and...’

Sherlock cut him off. ‘Yes, with my baby.’

‘Yours? Your baby...Molly?’

He turned back to Molly who had been stood feeling mortified throughout the whole exchange.

‘I...yes...yes it’s Sherlock’s baby...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier its just we...I...’

She floundered a little not sure how to describe their situation. Mike had never enquired about the father or her personal life when she’d told him she was pregnant and now she was wishing she’d bitten the bullet and just told him.

Sherlock took her hand. ‘We’re together...early days and all. Still I am sorry Mike. We shouldn’t have been engaging in public displays of affection at Molly’s place of work. It won’t happen again.’

He turned and picked up his coat. ‘I’ll go. Molly, come to Baker St, say about 7.00?’

She nodded her head and watched him go wondering exactly what he meant about them being together. Had he meant that?

They both waited until he’d left the room and then Molly turned to Mike. ‘I’m so sorry...’

He smiled and waved one hand. ‘Oh, don’t worry. Just don’t let it happen again, I wouldn’t want it to get back to the senior management team or we’d both be in trouble. So, you and Sherlock then...you’re not going to have an easy ride there are you but you already know what he’s like so...well, I wish you well Molly. I always knew you had a soft spot for him and I think you’ll do him good. Can’t imagine him as a dad though...haha...well, stranger things have happened I suppose. Now, I was after the file for a Malcolm Parker, have you got it?’

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had gone home to shower and change before heading to Sherlock’s flat and she couldn’t help but feel excited as she made her way there. She was trying to carry on walking as much as she could even though her bump was starting to get bigger but she suspected that she’d soon be back to relying on cabs rather than tubes in the not too distant future. 

As she made her way down Baker St she could see light peeping through the curtains at his windows and she hurried a little, eager to see him. It felt just like going on a date and she hoped that she wasn’t getting all her hopes up for nothing.

Mrs Hudson greeted her with a kiss, patting her bump and asking her how she was feeling.

‘I can’t quite believe that Sherlock is going to be a father, it’s so exciting. When will you be moving into Baker St?’

Molly felt a little blind-sided by the suggestion, she hadn’t considered it at all. ‘Oh, I’m not. I’ll still be living at my own place.’

‘Really? Sherlock’s been getting John’s room ready for you and the baby. Well, maybe you two should have a little chat about it...make sure you’re both on the same page.’

She squeezed Molly’s arm lightly and then went back into her own flat.

Molly made her way up the stairs, frustrated at how slow she had to take them. She wondered if Sherlock would even want to have sex with her now she was getting bigger...in her mind she was starting to look a bit like a blimp.

As she made her way into his room she found him in the kitchen working on an experiment. He smiled as she came in and took his goggles off.

‘Hi, I’ve just been frying that liver that you gave me last week.’

She giggled. ‘I take it you haven’t fried it with bacon and onions for dinner. What are you testing?’

She dumped her coat and her bag on the settee and for the next hour the two of them were happily engrossed messing about with Sherlock’s tests and theories. Most she agreed with but she wasn’t afraid to challenge where she needed to and stand her ground, letting the evidence back her up.

Finally he threw his scalpel and blowtorch down and ripped off the goggles.

‘Right, that’s it, I’m done. You’ll have to get me another liver so I can carry on and hopefully prove you wrong.’ He gave her a smirk as he made his way over to the kettle filling it up.

‘By the way, I hope you didn’t mind me telling Stamford we were together. Anything else would have been problematic given his age and the way he sees himself as a father figure to you. I’m sure you can let him down gently sometime down the line.’

Molly’s good mood crashed in an instance and she struggled for a moment to dissemble. ‘I...I mean, yes that was fine. You certainly shocked him.’ She gave a hollow laugh and hoped he couldn’t tell how disappointed she was from the sound of it.

He looked around grinning. ‘I know, I have to admit it was a lark surprising him like that. It was so funny. His face...’ he started to laugh a little as he turned back to pour out the water into the waiting mugs and Molly couldn’t help but smile along with him. Despite her own stupid fantasies being turned to dust she still loved him and she loved seeing him happy like this. 

He made his way back to her carrying the cups and he placed them on the kitchen table, Molly grimaced a little and moved hers further away from the charred liver pieces. 

When he took a step closer, into her personal space she felt her heart beat pick up a notch at the sheer closeness of him.

He gave her a soft smile and let his finger trail down her cheek. ‘So, Molly...any requests? Any fantasies you want fulfilled tonight?’

She had trouble swallowing as her mind skittered at him making such an offer but her thoughts all came back to what he’d just said about letting Mike down about them being in a relationship.

He must have seen the conflict and concern on her face because he used his hand to lift her chin a little and she saw him narrowing his eyes.

‘What? What is it? You’re worried about something.’

She took a deep breath and knew she had to tell him at least some of her concerns.

‘I...I just don’t feel that comfortable knowing I’m manipulating you into sex when you don’t really want this...us...to carry on. I know I said I needed it, to feel close to you whilst I was pregnant but...well, it feels wrong when you don’t want to. And... I mean look at me...it’s not like I’m attractive anyway. I look like a whale.’

He stood back a little and cocked his head to one side before chuckling. Molly frowned and picked up her drink...using it as a distraction. Her heart felt like it was on the verge of being split in two and she didn’t want him to see how scared she was.

‘Molly, are you really worrying that I don’t want to have sex with you? Because if so that’s ridiculous. I’ll be completely honest...I’m actually enjoying the chance to carry on. Sex is far more addictive than I’d realised and even though I know, for my work, that it would be better for me to abstain I haven’t got anything on right now and I simply can’t be bothered to deny myself.’ 

‘As to your second point, that I wouldn’t find you attractive, once again you’re plain wrong. Molly, you’re carrying my child...mine.’ He stepped back towards her and removed her cup from her before placed his hands gently on her bump. As if in response the baby kicked and they both looked down before chuckling and glancing back at each other and Molly found that she simply couldn’t look away from him.

‘You have never looked more beautiful Molly and I can’t say it more simply or honestly than I want you.’

He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her to him for a kiss and Molly just felt relief and desire rushing through her in equal measure. It wasn’t fully the kind of declaration that she would have wanted but she felt as if there was still a chink of light and it was enough for her to give in to his embrace. 

It was strange kissing him with her stomach in the way. There was no chance of him going on top now but they had plenty of other options and Molly moaned as ideas and images rolled through her mind. As she did his kiss seemed to intensify and his hands moved to undo the buttons on her shirt as hers started to pull his out from his trousers. She couldn’t wait to feel his skin sliding against her own, his mouth on her body and to be in his arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like they’re back on the same page at the moment. Sherlock’s being as open with her as he with himself...but we all know he’s still wrapped in a fug of denial. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter...I can’t imagine...can you? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve had quite a lot of Molly’s perspective recently...shall we see what’s going on inside Sherlock’s head?
> 
> Thank you for all your reviews and comments. If I haven’t been able to reply please know I have read and appreciated it, I just seem to be getting a bit behind with replying and I figure you’d rather I concentrate on writing and updating more than replying to reviews.

Sherlock had been more honest with Molly than he’d been with himself in recent weeks. He’d been telling himself just what Molly had feared; that any sex would be because she needed it not because he wanted it. But when he’d seen the look of despondency on her face he couldn’t lie to her like he had to himself. He had to tell her the truth; he still wanted to have sex with her. He had managed about a week since they’d last had sex before his dreams had started to be filled with her and he was almost embarrassed about how often he’d masturbated with her image in his head and her name on his lips over the past few months. He did fully intend to master and beat this new addiction but as he’d said to her he just couldn’t bring himself to worry about it just yet. There would be time for that after the birth; Molly probably wouldn’t want sex anyway and it would be the best time to go cold turkey and get back to being himself.

Molly’s moan as he kissed her brought him back to the present and he knew he just wanted her naked and in his bed. His hands moved to undo her shirt before pushing it off her shoulders. Her bra quickly followed and he let his eyes roam over her breasts as Molly started to undo his shirt. Pregnancy had added two cup sizes and darkened her nipples and the sight of them made his mouth water. If he’d been forced to choose though he would probably pick her non-pregnancy breasts...they were just more Molly...and Molly was just what he liked best.

He wanted to explore her whole body and see what other changes pregnancy had made to her and the kitchen table was not conducive to that and so, after he had shrugged off his shirt, he took her hand and led her through into his bedroom. He fully intended for her to spend the night with him and found himself happy with that plan. He seemed to sleep better when she was in the bed with him anyway.

He took his time stripping them both naked, kneeling before her to reverently kiss her bump as he removed her trousers and pants. Then he gestured to her to lay on the bed as he removed his own clothes and he half crawled over her avoiding putting any weight onto her growing bump. As he kissed her once more he palmed and stroked her breasts loving the breathy noises she made and the way she arched to press herself up and into his hand. He had been completely honest when he’d said she was beautiful. There was something very primitive and territorial about having her pregnant with his child and he was so glad she’d agreed to his proposal...bar learning about his sister these had easily been the best few months of his life.

He kissed his way down her body, tucking away every change into her room in his mind palace. She’d put weight on but only really on her breasts and stomach and her bump was growing well but still fairly compact. A couple of stretch marks under her belly button were new and a dark line appearing down to her mons.

As he kissed down it he heard her moan and he knew it wouldn’t take him long to make her orgasm. He heard her hands twisting in the sheets as he kissed her quim and she called out his name as he licked her and it made his cock twitch and pulse....God, he’d missed this.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed giving her pleasure, adjusting his technique based on her cries until he felt her give way. Having her come on his face should have been unpleasant but it just wasn’t, it was glorious and deeply arousing. 

As he moved level with her face she pushed him over and on to his back and then she moved over him, straddling his hips until she could lean over him. They were still able to kiss, just, but he could feel her bump, his baby, pressing against his stomach.

Neither of them wanted to wait and she soon had him positioned so she could slide herself down onto him, eliciting a groan from him: he had to put his hands on her hips forcing her to still her movements until he’d got used to the amazing feel of her. If he could only pick one addiction going forward it would be this. Mere words couldn’t describe how good it felt to have her tight, wet heat enveloping his cock.

She placed her hands on his chest as she started to roll her hips and he let his own roam over her body; her thighs, her backside, her breasts.

Bit by bit he knew she was building to another climax and he was desperate for her to reach it before he lost his own control. It was harder with the bump separating them but he spoke to her, telling her how good she felt, that he wanted her to come on him, that he wanted to come in her and it wasn’t long before he felt her muscles tighten around him. Their hands linked together and she cried out his name and flung her head back as she came and it gave him the permission he needed to let go of his last bit of control and he thrust himself up into her as he climaxed, pumping his seed deep inside her. 

He felt her lean over him and press her lips to his then she climbed off the bed and he heard her making her way to his bathroom to clean up. He just lay there for a moment with his eyes closed just relishing the blissed out feeling of being completely sated. God he wished he still smoked.

He finally opened his eyes and pulled himself up to sitting as Molly came back into the room, shyly looking for her clothes. He patted the bed.

‘Don’t be boring, get back into bed. There’s no point trailing all the way home.’

She bit her lip and then grinned as she made her way around. ‘Are you sure?’

At this he smirked. ‘Do you really think I’d offer if I didn’t want you here?’

She pulled back the covers and lay down and just as they had done a few times before they lay on their sides, in the partial light, looking at each other. He could tell that there was something still playing on her mind and he questioned her about what it was.

She took a moment before she answered.

‘Mrs Hudson asked if I was moving in. She said you’d been getting John’s room ready...’

She tailed off and he just nodded his head. 

‘It makes sense don’t you think...for you to be here. I want to be able to play an active part in our baby’s life and I can’t do that with you all the way across town.’

She chuckled at that. ‘I’m not all the way across town, I’m twenty minutes away by tube, less in a cab. Do you ever even take a tube?’

‘Not if I can help it...too many idiots cluttering them up.’

She chuckled and carried on. ‘Anyway, I like my flat...my independence.’

‘Your flat is overpriced and further away from Bart’s.’

‘Maybe but...I just think that...that given we aren’t together romantically it wouldn’t be right for me to live here. I...I mean what if either of us meets someone else...’

Sherlock snorted and she frowned. ‘Listen you may not want any relationships going forward but me having your child doesn’t stop me still wanting to not be alone.’

She took a deep and tried to control her emotions. This was all feeling a little too close for comfort to all her concerns and insecurities.

Sherlock put his hand out and stroked her face and then down her arm. ‘I...I’m sorry Molly, you’re right. I hadn’t considered that. Still, I don’t like to think of you being alone in the last few weeks of your pregnancy. Maybe you could move in here when you go on maternity leave and stay for the first few weeks with our baby until you feel confident about looking after him or her alone. That way we can make sure that either myself, Mrs Hudson or John is around when you start to go into labour.’

Molly nodded her head and smiled. ‘Yes, that does sound good. OK, I will.’

‘Great, then that’s settled. You can have a look at the room tomorrow and let me know if there’s anything else you need or want to change.’

He leant forward and pressed his lips against her own. ‘Good night Molly.’

She smiled back at him. ‘Good night Sherlock.’

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

The room was perfect. Molly could tell that his mother must have had a hand in the decorating and the choice of cot and bedding and she found herself excited to move in. They hooked up twice more but by the time she went on maternity leave her libido had dropped off a cliff and she felt so big and uncomfortable that she just had no desire for sex. Sherlock never pressed her on the subject and she started to sadly accept that maybe that part of their life was over for good.

Her due date came and went and Molly found herself grumbling to everyone she met about how fed up she was. She just wanted this baby out now. She was fed up of being huge, of having to ask Sherlock to tie up her shoe laces or pass her anything she dropped on the floor. Every twinge had her thinking that labour might be starting but each time they passed and left her disappointed and frustrated.

Sherlock was bearing the brunt of her ire and she knew he was starting to find excuses to be out of the flat though he always had his phone with him and promised her he would never be more than 15 minutes away by cab.

Finally, a week over her due date the two of them attended an appointment with her midwife.

The older woman chuckled as Molly expressed her utter frustration at still being pregnant.

‘Oh my dear, it’s not uncommon for the first one to be a bit reluctant to come out. Let me see you’re 40 + 7 and it’s Friday. Let’s book you in for a cervix sweep on Monday if nothing has happened by then. If that doesn’t work then we’ll have to take you in and induce you by Wednesday.’

Sherlock leant forward. ‘Is there nothing we can do ourselves to hurry things along?’

At this the midwife smiled and raised her eyebrows. ‘Well you can play your part. Take her home, pour yourselves some wine...one glass won’t affect the baby now. Order a curry and then have sex.’

She laughed at Molly’s shocked gasp, then she turned back to Sherlock looking serious. 

‘And make sure Molly here is satisfied...orgasms can help to stimulate things and your semen will soften the cervix. Anyway, good luck to you both and here’s hoping I don’t see you on Monday.’

Molly knew she was blushing as she left the doctor’s surgery. She glanced nervously at Sherlock’s face to find him frowning. It didn’t help her nerves one bit.

‘Listen, it was only a suggestion. We could do the wine and curry and ignore the rest.’

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her puzzled. ‘Do you not want to?’ He continued when she opened her mouth to answer but couldn’t seem to decide what she should say. ‘Have sex with me that is?’

‘I’m enormous Sherlock. How would we even manage it?’

At this he smirked and winked. ‘I’m sure we’d find a way...well?’

She ducked her head. ‘Let’s just wait and see shall we. I can’t even believe you’d want to.’

He chuckled. ‘Just following the midwife’s orders; I have to play my part. Come on, it will be a distraction for you if nothing else and it’s not like I’ve had anything on since I wrapped up Lestrade’s case yesterday. Shall I order your usual for 8.00?’

He took his phone out and she nodded. ‘Ask for a small portion though. Bubs isn’t leaving me any room in here for my actual stomach and it hurts if I eat too much.’

She took a nap when they got back to Baker St lulled to sleep by the sounds of Sherlock playing his violin downstairs...thoughts of him swirling around in her head. She still couldn’t quite believe he’d be interested in sex with her at the moment, she felt and looked huge and he was still slim and gorgeous but at this point she’d do anything to get this reluctant baby out of her so it looked like they’d have to find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it’s not giving away too much information I was given exactly that advice when I was overdue with my second son :). So, bar a little bit of curry, a little bit of wine and a little bit of sex it looks like baby Hooper-Holmes is on their way. Who’s betting on a boy and who on a girl?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, when I posted the last chapter I was sure the baby was born in this one but on editing I realise that it isn’t this chapter it’s the next one. So I’m being up front with you now so you’re hopefully not too disappointed. Can you ever forgive me?
> 
> I loved all of your guesses on the sex though. Fairly 50/50...maybe leaning towards a girl. Onc vote for twins but come on...it’s never twins ;).

It was early evening when she woke up. She spent some time reading her book, enjoying the peace and quiet, before making her way downstairs. Sherlock appeared to be out and she pottered around tidying up after him. She had definitely had something of a nesting instinct in the last couple of weeks and he’d got used to coming home to find his experiments tidied up and the kitchen table cleared, his paperwork stacked up neatly and his coffee table polished but it was very unlike her, she wasn’t naturally house proud. Any cleaning she did at home was a chore rather than a joy.

Just before 8.00 she heard the door being opened downstairs and her heart skipped a beat when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. He never failed to arouse a response in her and knowing that they might sleep together tonight just seemed to add to her overly hormonal state.

He came in carrying a bottle of red wine and a paper bag filled with the curry from the smells it emitted. ‘Ah good you’re up. Wine?’ He smirked and held up the bottle and she manoeuvred her way to the edge of her chair so she could lever herself up...it was getting harder and harder each day.

‘God, yes please. It’s been months since I had a drink. I can’t believe she said it would be OK.’

‘I think she was trying to get you in the mood for the rest of the suggestion.’ He smiled and winked and she couldn’t help but laugh.

Together they sorted out the wine and the curry and they sat and ate it in a companionable silence. Molly couldn’t help but let out a moan as she sipped her wine for the first time. ‘Ooh, that tastes so good.’

‘How about the curry? Is it setting off any twinges?’

She shook her head and pouted. ‘It’s delicious, but no, nothing. I’m not sure this baby is ever going to come out. I’m going to be pregnant for the rest of my life.’

This had him chuckling and he poured himself another glass of wine as he cleared up the plates. He brought the bottle with them to the settee and topped up Molly’s glass ignoring her protests. ‘Go on, it’s not that much more...enjoy it.’

He sat down and Molly suddenly felt awkward. How were they going to go from this to sex? It’s not like she could climb onto his lap and seduce him...she could barely get up.

He sipped his drink and closed his eyes letting his head fall back onto the back of the sofa. ‘Stop worrying Molly, we’ll just go to bed together and I have no doubt that one thing will lead to another.’

She frowned. ‘It just feels so contrived and impersonal.’

He turned his head and looked at her then he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. ‘Molly, this is us...you and me. We will never be impersonal. Now drink up...I’m starting to get in the mood even if you aren’t.’

He raised his eyebrows and glanced down at his crotch and Molly bit her lip and stifled a giggle when she saw the growing bulge. It certainly didn’t look like he’d have any problem performing even if she did look whale like.

He stood up and held out his hand so he could help her to stand and then he leant forward and captured her lips in a slow, seductive kiss and Molly was surprised to find herself responding to it. Her body still wanted him just as much as it ever had and she felt a rush of warmth to her core.

‘Come on, come with me.’

He took her hand and led her through into his bedroom before slowly undressing her. As he kissed her for a second time his hands ghosted over her breasts and slid down her sides gently cradling her bump. He gestured for her to get into the bed and then he undressed himself and Molly felt her heart beat pick up at just how sexy he looked. She missed seeing him naked, being able to touch him and kiss him.

He climbed into the bed beside her and told her to roll onto her side away from him. She felt him move closer so his chest was against her back and she could feel his erection pressing against the cleft of her backside and the feel of it had her groaning and pressing back against him. Maybe they could manage this after all.

His lips pressed against her neck as his hand moved to her quim and she felt his fingers sliding against her until he found her clit. She closed her eyes and all she could think about was how he was touching her and how it was making her feel. 

‘Lift your leg for me.’ 

His voice was low and rough and Molly felt herself getting wetter for him just hearing him. She did as she was told and he used his own leg to hold hers up and she could feel his cock pressing against her and it had her moaning once more, wanting to feel him inside her. He shifted his position slightly and then bit by bit she felt him entering her from behind as they lay there side by side. His fingers were still circling and rubbing her clit and she reached behind so she could grip his hip encouraging him to press into her harder and deeper. She hadn’t imagined that she’d be able to climax given her current situation but she already knew she’d been wrong in that thinking. 

Bit by bit her orgasm was building and she knew that Sherlock was close as well from the noises he was making and the feel of his ragged breathing on her shoulder.’

‘Oh God, Molly...God...come for me...ah...’

He pinched her clit lightly and she cried out his name as she came, feeling him let go himself as he thrust into her, his come filling her.

They lay like that catching their breath with Sherlock kissing her shoulder and neck, his hand moving to caress her bump and bit by bit Molly gradually fell fast asleep.

It was the middle of the night when she came to feeling a strange ache low in her gut which had her making her way to the toilet. She started to clean her self up from their activities earlier when she paused recognising immediately what she was looking at...it was her mucus plug...losing it was a sign that she was potentially going into labour. 

Even as she sat on the loo she felt that strange tugging feeling again deep down in her stomach and she instinctively knew it was a contraction.

There was no feeling of panic, it was still very early days and she knew she didn’t even need to wake Sherlock yet. In fact, she did as her midwife had recommended in one of the classes and she took a couple of paracetamol and she went back to bed.

Sherlock shifted slightly as she got in and then she felt his arm come around her waist holding her to him even as he slept and it had her smiling as she tried to at least doze.

She managed somehow to fall back to sleep though each time she felt a contraction she half woke but by about four o’clock in the morning it felt so painful that she awoke letting out a loud moan and she felt Sherlock jerk awake next to her.

‘What is it? Are you OK?’

He turned and reached for the light and she missed feeling him against her.

‘It’s OK...I’m OK but it’s starting. I’ve been feeling contractions for a couple of hours now. They were very light at first but...oh...oh...here’s another one...’

She blindly reached for him until she felt his hand slide into hers and she gripped it as she rode out the contraction.

He sat up against the headboard and helped her to sit up a little so she was sat between his legs with her back against his chest.

‘Let me time the contractions. We need to leave when they get to two minutes. Can I get you anything?’

She had him pass her the glass of water on the bedside cabinet but other than that she was just enjoying lying there with him. It felt comfortable. She let her hands slide along his naked thighs as she concentrated on her body. A short while later and she felt the pain starting again and she sat up feeling Sherlock sit up with her, his hands on her stomach and his lips by her ear.

‘You’re alright, I’m here, just breathe.’ He took a deep breath and she copied him remembering the classes that they’d both attended.

‘How...how far apart?’

‘Three minutes. We should get ready. Can you stand?’

He sat her up on the side of the bed and then he retrieved her top helping her to put it on along with her pants and trousers. 

They had to pause as another contraction hit and this one felt so much worse than the last and she leant forward gripping Sherlock’s hand once more and letting out a long cry.

‘God, it hurts. I...I want to go now.’

He was still naked but she saw him nod his head and then move to quickly get himself dressed. ‘Is your hospital bag in your room?’

She nodded once more and he left the room to go and retrieve it. 

Slowly, she got herself to her feet and she made her way into the kitchen. She’d just got there when the pain started once more and she tensed up not wanting to feel it. She bent over the back of one of the chairs with her eyes squeezed shut just waiting and hoping for it to pass. As she did she felt Sherlock’s arms come around her shoulder.

‘I’m here...you’re OK...’

‘I’m not bloody OK, stop saying that. It fucking hurts.’

She heard his quick intake of breath at her outburst but for once he didn’t respond in kind. Instead he helped her to put on her coat and slowly they started to make their way out of the flat.

As they got to the stairs he called out for Mrs Hudson. They were paused half way down with Molly gripping Sherlock’s arms and letting out a stream of curse words when the older woman came out of her flat.

‘Oh my...’

‘We’re on our way to hospital. You have the list, let everyone know. I’ll message you when anything happens.’

He started to help Molly again as the contraction lifted and she gave Mrs Hudson a weak smile.

‘Good Luck, though I’m sure you won’t need it. I can’t wait to meet him or her. And Sherlock, you make sure you look after Molly or you’ll have me to answer to my lad.’

Molly chuckled at the sternness in Mrs Hudson’s voice. 

For once, and probably to do with the fact that it was little after 5.00 in the morning there were no cabs to be seen outside Baker St. Sherlock swore loudly and got his phone out to dial for one as Molly leant against him as another wave of pain hit her. She clung onto his arm and she actually heard him yelp as her fingernails dug into his muscle but she couldn’t bring herself to care, that pain would be nothing compared to hers. 

‘The taxi’s on its way. Do you want to wait inside where it’s warmer?’

Molly shook her head. ‘No, the cold is good, but just get me a damn cab. How are you not managing to get one now...you always manage to hail cabs...it’s like your superpower or something.’

She straightened up as the contraction receded and saw Sherlock looking at her chuckling and shaking his head. ‘Calling cabs is my superpower? What a shit power...’

That had her giggling as well and luckily for both of them the cab turned the corner and pulled up before another contraction hit.

Molly had little recollection of the journey other than every turn and pothole seemed to feel ten times worse than normal. It was just such a relief to get to the hospital and to feel like her and Sherlock weren’t on their own any more.

She clung to Sherlock’s hand as they were led into a small room with a bed, a chair and various bits of equipment which Molly was soon strapped up to so they could monitor the baby’s heartbeat. A midwife came and checked her cervix and she was told that at 5cm dilation she was progressing well but that it was likely to be a few hours yet. Molly could have cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...honestly she’ll give birth next time. Hope you like Molly being grumpy with Sherlock...I don’t think I was too bad with my own husband but I like the turnaround in dynamics between Molly and Sherlock when she’s in pain and he’s trying to be helpful :)...hope you do too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. I meant to post earlier but work just kind of blew up and then my PC had a melt down. All excuses I know hence the apology.
> 
> So...the moment you’ve been waiting for...boy or girl? Drumroll please.

Sherlock had never quite felt such a mix of terror and boredom. He hated seeing Molly in so much pain though at least the gas and air eased it somewhat. He’d also never been confronted with a Molly who was quite so scathing towards him. She seemed to criticise and mock everything he tried to do for her but when he asked her if he should leave she berated him even more.

‘It’s your fucking fault we’re here in the first place...you and your bright ideas. I know Molly, let’s have a baby he said. Didn’t offer to carry it and give birth to it yourself though did you...’

‘Molly, don’t be ridiculous...’

‘Swanning about all over the place in your skin tight suits and designer shirts. You haven’t had to look like the back end of a bus for the last few months have you...’

‘They’re not skin tight...’

‘I wish I’d never met you...’

He was silent after that right up until the moment that Molly burst into tears and clutched at his hand. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I do want your baby, our baby, it just...I’m scared Sherlock.’

For the first time in a while he took her hand and she didn’t either reject him or crush the bones in a vice like grip.

‘I’m scared too but I know you can do this. And I wish I could take the pain away Molly. I hate seeing you hurting like this.’

He leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers and he felt a swell of warmth in his chest. She was his Molly and she was amazing. He swallowed heavily and felt a nervousness he hadn’t really felt before. He was getting too close, he shouldn’t be feeling like this about her, he was meant to be alone, emotionless, dedicated to his work. He...they...just needed to get through this and then everything could go back to normal....

....Matthew Sigur Holmes was finally born at 3.07 that afternoon. It was a natural birth and although Molly lost a bit of blood both mother and baby were deemed to be doing well. 

Whilst they sorted Molly out Sherlock followed the midwife as she weighed and tested the baby and then she wrapped him in a pale yellow blanket and passed his son to him and he looked down into his baby’s face and felt such an amazing rush of love for him. Here was something...someone he could allow himself to love. 

He turned back to Molly carrying their son smiling as she held her arms out to receive him. 

‘Molly, you were unbelievable. Look at what you’ve created...what we’ve created...I love....I love him.’ Sherlock stuttered over the words and internally berated himself. He needed to be careful, it wouldn’t be fair to lead her on, to have her think something that could never be...that would just be cruel.

They spent their first hour alone with their son in a private room just the three of them. Sherlock knew he needed to ring Mrs Hudson so she could let everyone know of the birth but they just wanted these few private minutes alone with the son that they were both already besotted with. He was such a perfect blend of the two of them. He had his shape of eye but Sherlock suspected they’d be brown like Molly’s eventually. He had her mouth and a smattering of wispy blond hair which again Sherlock suspected would end up dark as his had.

He couldn’t imagine loving anyone more and it brought with it an underlying anxiety that he needed to keep both his son and Molly safe. 

Their time alone soon ended though and Sherlock took himself outside to get some fresh air, make some calls and smoke a cigarette. He’d managed the whole of Molly’s pregnancy without one but enough was enough...if he was giving up sex then he needed another addiction to keep him occupied.

The next few days passed in a whirl. Molly was released from hospital 24 hours later and when he brought her and his son back to Baker St there was a steady stream of visitors, flowers, gifts until Sherlock thought his head would explode. 

The worst one was when Molly’s mother finally put in an appearance. Sherlock immediately knew that he was up against a tiger mom.

He opened the door to a woman who was a very well put together older version of his Molly and as soon as she saw him her eyes narrowed.

‘Mr Holmes, we finally meet. I’ve heard a lot about you and I’ll be honest, most of it hasn’t been good.’

He gave her a rueful smile. ‘I wouldn’t have believed you had you said otherwise. Mrs Hooper I believe. I’m pleased to meet you. Do you want to come upstairs?’

He gestured her into the house but she waited in the hallway rather than going up.

‘So, not only do you ruin my daughter’s chance of happiness with Tom now you go and ruin her whole life by persuading her into this selfish scheme to have your child. I have to say that my opinion of you couldn’t be lower. So why exactly can’t you be with my daughter fully?’

Sherlock took a moment, biting back the desire to tell her to mind her own business. She was just looking out for her child and now he was a parent himself he could appreciate that sentiment.

‘Listen, your daughter is...is very dear to me. I care a lot about her but my first commitment is to my work. I need to keep myself free from distraction and...’

‘Bullshit. Free from distraction...you have a baby Mr Holmes that’s the single biggest distraction that you are going to have for the rest of your life. Do you love my daughter?’

‘I...I...don’t know, maybe...but love isn’t always enough.’

‘It is if you want it to be. You do know that she’s in love with you don’t you...or are you not as good a detective as they say you are?’

He kept quiet at this, his lips drawn together in a tight line. How was she confounding him so badly? He could see exactly where Molly got the strength of character to slap him when he’d been high. He’d assumed it was from her dad but he saw now that he was wrong.

‘If you can’t be the man she needs you to be, the man she deserves, I suggest you stand aside and let someone who IS man enough take your place. Now, I would like to go and see my daughter and meet my grandson. I suggest you make yourself scarce...you aren’t needed.’

She took herself off up the stairs and left Sherlock fuming to himself in the hallway. In the end he grabbed his coat off the hook and went for a walk, making his way down to Scotland Yard. It was about time he found himself a case.

It was three hours later when he finally found his way back home and he was relieved to find that Mrs Hooper had left half an hour earlier. Molly looked tired but thankfully Matthew was asleep in his cot giving them both a chance to unwind a little and chat.

‘Hey, why didn’t you stay when mum was here? I’m sure she would have liked to get to know you better.’

Sherlock snorted making Molly frown. ‘Oh don’t worry Molly, I think your mum feels she knows more than enough about me.’

Molly sighed and closed her eyes briefly. ‘Oh God, what did she say? I’m so sorry Sherlock.’

He shook his head. ‘Don’t be. I’m glad she’s looking out for you, she should, she’s your mother. Anyway I’m sure she didn’t say anything I didn’t deserve to hear.’

Matthew awoke with a cry and a now familiar smell started to permeate through the front room and they both grimaced a little. Sherlock stood and went to pick him up. ‘You rest, I’ll change him. Then I’ll tell you all about the case I’ve picked up from Lestrade, it’s only a five but it should get me back in the game.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly watched Sherlock walk away with their son and she smiled to herself. She was honestly glad that he’d persuaded her to come back to Baker St where she’d have some help. Matthew had been quite an easy baby so far but she had been exhausted by the birth and all their visitors. Hopefully now it would get a bit quieter and they could settle into more of a routine. 

The only thing she was sad about was that she hadn’t been able to breastfeed. Her milk hadn’t come in very well and after a few days of Matthew worryingly losing weight she had finally given in and used a bottle and although he’d took to it really well she couldn’t help feeling like a bit of a failure. 

Mary had reassured her when she’d came to visit with Rosie a week later. Telling her that it was quite common and even pointing out the advantage. 

‘You’ll get your body back so much faster and don’t forget the wine...you can drink again.’

Molly had rolled her eyes. ‘Ugh, I can’t imagine anything worse than a hangover with a baby. I think I’ll pass.’

Mary had winked. ‘It means Sherlock can have access to your boobs again.’

This had Molly giggling and shaking her head. ‘Mary, you’re incorrigible. Anyway, I don’t think that’s likely to happen. It’s been a bit of an unspoken rule that the sex would end with the pregnancy. He’s already been talking about “getting back to his old self” and “concentrating on his work”. That’s all code for thanks but no thanks Molly Hooper.’

Mary rolled her eyes. ‘That man is a fool if he thinks this is all over. Just you wait Molly. A couple of weeks from now your libido will kick back in and I’m telling you right now you will climb him like a tree...he won’t know what’s hit him.’

This had Molly laughing outright. 

‘What? You don’t think I’m right. You ask John what I was like.’

Molly carried on laughing. ‘I shall do no such thing. Anyway, by then I’ll probably be thinking of moving back home, I have to eventually. Toby’s gonna hate it though, he seems to love it here...well, sleeping on Sherlock’s bed at least.’

Mary looked at her sternly. ‘Molly Hooper whatever you do do NOT leave here before the two of you have had sex. I mean it. Let me know when you do though and we can always put into place the next phase of the plan if we have to.’

Molly looked at her feeling very confused. ‘Do you always have a plan for everything?’

‘Trust me...always. Life’s no fun without having a scheme or two running.’

She hadn’t really thought that much about their conversation in the following days but bit by bit she started to notice herself obsessing over Sherlock and what he was or was not wearing. She’d find herself watching him as he moved about the flat, imagining herself peeling his clothes off him, pushing him down onto the settee and straddling him. She wanted to run her hands over him, lick him from neck to groin, take his cock into her mouth until she swallowed his come. With that final thought she closed her eyes and let out a muted groan. ‘Oh God, Mary was right. This is killing me.’

He wandered back into the front room and Molly watched him, her eyes narrowing as she thought through all her options. Was she really considering seducing Sherlock Holmes? 

The answer came back fast...yes, yes she was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quite a lot to unpick. I hope those who wanted a girl aren’t to disappointed. I always tend to pick a boy seeing as John had a girl (or maybe I'm biased as I have two boys myself). Then there was the visit from Mrs Hooper. I like strong women so love the idea of someone really giving Sherlock what for when it comes to Molly. 
> 
> And last Molly’s hormones are kicking in and she’s ready to seduce him...hope you’re all on board with that xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey I’m back...not that I’ve been anywhere...at least not physically...in my head though, well that’s always a different matter. Sorry, I’m getting a bit off track. 
> 
> I’m glad you enjoyed the last chapter, particularly Mrs Hooper and Mary. So now that Molly has her libedo back and her eye on Sherlock shall we see what happens...

Up until this week Sherlock had felt as if he was getting himself back on track. Yes having a baby in his home was disruptive just as Mrs Hooper had said but he simply adored his son and he and Molly had coped well so far. He tended to stay up late so did the night feeds and Molly tended to get up early so she did the morning feeds and between them they had got into a bit of a rhythm. He’d even been able to solve two big cases without any particular arguments other than when he’d stood on the settee to pin up his pictures when Molly was already sat on it feeding Matthew.

He’d thought that he’d got the ‘sex thing’ under control...Molly hadn’t been in the mood for it anyway and between the cases and fatherhood he had hardly even thought about it.

It had all come crashing down this week though and he wasn’t exactly sure what had changed or why.

In some way he was blaming Molly. Her reactions to him had been “off” over the last few days. Where her attention had been solely focused on Matthew that seemed to have shifted recently. He was aware of her eyes following him around the room or watching him if he was sat in his chair and the odd time he actually caught her doing it he could only describe the look in her eyes as hungry. Seeing it seemed to reawaken something in him and the last two nights his dreams had been plagued with thoughts and images of her.

He decided he needed to get out of the house and luckily a friend of Molly’s was coming around and so it gave him an excuse. He spent the day at Barts although being there did little to take his mind off Molly. Everywhere he looked held memories of her and he found himself remembering telling her that he wanted to have sex with her here. He chuckled to himself at her outraged response but he knew he could have persuaded her if he’d got the chance.

But he never did get the chance...and now, if he followed through on his decision to forgo sex, to give her up, he never would...

It seemed a bleak prospect.

As he left Barts that evening he made a last minute decision to go and visit Mycroft before going back home. If anyone was going to confirm that his decision of abstinence was the right one it would be Mycroft. The man didn’t have a romantic bone in his body, which was a shame for his secretary whom he knew had long had a crush on her boss...so had Lestrade for that matter.

He found him in his normal private room at the Diogenes club and joined him for a very welcome double whisky. 

‘So, brother, how is fatherhood treating you? Is my nephew showing any troubling signs yet?’

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘No, none. He does seem intelligent, he’s already developing early but given what you and our parents have told me about Eurus as a baby I don’t think we have anything to worry about.’

Mycroft’s shoulders relaxed a little. ‘Well that’s a relief. I must say I was concerned when I found out about your ill-advised enterprise with Dr Hooper. A word to the wise, our parents are threatening to come back and stay for a week. It seems their visit a fortnight ago was not sufficient...whatever that means. Mother is even threatening to make me babysit so you and Molly can have a break.’

Sherlock smirked at that and his brother frowned. ‘It’s not going to happen. If you need a break I will happily fund a nanny. After all you know I don’t like field work and that is doubled if there are nappies involved. No, I’m happy to be an uncle from the sidelines, I’ll sponsor him a place at Eton or buy him his first car...I’m sure you’ll let me know what is appropriate.’

Sherlock smiled again...this could be profitable. 

Mycroft ordered them another round of drinks and then leant forward. ‘Listen, I’ve been thinking about your request for increased security for Dr Hooper and Matthew. As you know I will do what I can but there are limits to what I can request for those outside of my direct family. If she were to continue to remain in Baker St that would be different.’

Sherlock shook his head. ‘No, I’ve already asked her and she declined the offer.’

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. ‘Really, that is surprising. I thought she had a “thing” for you.’

Sherlock shrugged but stayed quiet, letting his brother carry on.

‘As you know Mother has also been talking about how we can best make provisions for the child and to ensure that your rights are secured. As things currently stand you are leaving an awful lot to trust and that’s never good.

Have you, and please hear me out on this, have you considered asking Dr Hooper to marry you? It would effectively kill two birds with one stone. I would be able to increase security, no questions asked...even if she doesn’t live with you...plus your legal rights as Matthew's father would be secured.’

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and put down his empty glass. ‘You...you’re suggesting marriage? I thought you were against all things emotional.’

Mycroft scoffed. ‘I never mentioned feelings brother, although it tells me something that that is the conclusion you leapt to. No, I’m talking about a marriage of convenience. Have a think about it...it makes sense.’

Sherlock declined a third drink and thoughtfully made his way back to Baker St. He tried to imagine himself married...or even asking Molly to marry him but he couldn’t seem to reconcile it in his head although he could definitely see the merits in his brother’s argument. He’d certainly have to give it more thought before he broached the subject with Molly.

He glanced at his watch and hurried his stride, it was just after ten and it was around this time that he would normally take over looking after Matthew so that Molly could get a good night’s sleep. 

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly sat nervously in the darkened front room at Baker St waiting for Sherlock to return. It was a little after ten and he’d normally be home by now: she prayed that tonight wasn’t the night that he didn’t make it back. It would ruin all her plans...or should she say Mary’s plans...damn her.

It had all seemed like a bit of fun and well worth the risk but now she was here and waiting for him she felt a little ridiculous...not to mention terrified: terrified that he’d reject her once and for all. If that happened she knew she’d need to move out and try to put a bit of distance between them but that would be extra hard now that they had Matthew. 

She decided to pour herself another drink for courage and it was when she was in the kitchen taking her first sip of it that she heard the door opening downstairs. This was it...he was home!

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock made his way upstairs and wondered if Molly and Matthew were already asleep. It seemed very quiet. It was only as he turned the stairs that he saw a dim light leaking out from the kitchen and he knew Molly must still be up. He tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to flip in his chest at the thought of seeing her. He needed to try to master these feelings.

He kept the noise down as he made his way in so as to not wake Matthew if he was in the room but there was no sign of him and so he made his way through into the kitchen and saw Molly leaning against the kitchen side. She looked...different.

‘Molly? What’s going on? Where’s Matthew?’

She took a moment before she answered him and he could see obvious signs that she was nervous for some reason.

‘He...he’s downstairs. Mrs Hudson is looking after him tonight.’

He narrowed his eyes and removed his coat before making his way over to her. She was wearing his blue dressing gown tied loosely at her waist with her hair down and make up on her face and he knew...he suddenly knew what she was going to do and his body was already betraying him and reacting to her.

‘Do you want a drink?’

She held up the red wine and he shook his head. ‘No, I've already had a couple with my brother.’

Her face seemed to fall a little. ‘Oh...OK.’

Had her plan been to get him drunk?

She took up the conversation as she put her glass down and took a couple of steps closer to him.

‘So...I...I was doing some laundry...getting your suits ready for the dry cleaners and I found something.’

He looked at her appraisingly...not knowing where she was going with this...watching as her hand toyed with the belt of the gown. His throat felt dry and he swallowed awkwardly before he spoke.

‘What did you find?’

She was looking up at him now through eye lashes coated in mascara...she didn’t need make up to enhance her beauty.

She gave him what he could only describe as a wicked smile.

‘I found these...’

With that statement she pulled the belt until the bow came undone and the gown fell open revealing the sheer bra and thong set that she’d worn all those months ago when she’d come to him as a client.

In the space of a split second his mind recollected all his stored memories of that night and he remembered putting her pants in his pocket whilst telling her that he was going to keep them.

He just couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking over her body and he knew it was a mistake to look. Since the moment he’d entered into the room and realised her intentions he had been getting hard and this just made him ache for her. 

She took a final step into his space so that he had to look down at her and she let her hands rest on his waist...the instant she did he felt his heart rate quicken and more blood pulsing into his cock. 

‘I’ll be honest Sherlock. Seeing you day in day out in these suits just makes me want to strip you out of them and...and God...I’m so fucking horny and you’re driving me mad. Do you...do you still want me?’

He could tell she was losing her nerve in the face of his silence. All he had to do was say no...to tell her he didn’t want her. Or even better he could just turn around and go into his bedroom. He opened his mouth to say it...to tell her no but instead he heard himself saying ‘that thong is mine, I want it back.’

It was like a damn bursting. All his pent up need and feelings come flooding out as he picked her up and moved her onto the edge of the kitchen work top. He could feel the heat between her legs and taste the wine on her tongue as he eagerly thrust his own into her mouth as they kissed. She felt nothing less than sublime as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he was already starting to rock and rut against her.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders before pulling his shirt from his trousers and he quickly unhooked her bra; wanting to feel her breasts, to take them into his mouth. She was still a cup size bigger than she had been before being pregnant and he loved the way she was spilling out of the sheer material. It felt like months since he had really been able to let loose on her body without having to be careful and it had him feeling desperate. He already knew that once tonight would not be enough for either of them. They’d both been subconsciously building up to this and now all bets were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously doubt that any of you are surprised at Sherlock giving in but I hope you like how Molly went about it...and what about that conversation with Mycroft...I’d love to know your thoughts xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading on AO3 you have a special treat. The amazing @cumbercougars has produced a photo manip of Sherlock and Molly during the chair role play scene...and yes...it’s damn hot. There’s another for later in the story but you’ll have to wait for that one...I can say though that it is perfect for this fic. 
> 
> So thanks you @Cumbercougars I am so grateful for them xxxxx

Molly heard herself moaning as Sherlock’s hand palmed her breast and she gave a silent thanks to Mary for persuading her to try to seduce him. She really hadn’t been certain of success but she had been so flooded with post-pregnancy hormones that it had been worth the risk and now it was paying off.

They broke off from kissing to try to catch their breath and Molly immediately started to kiss and lick her way down his amazingly beautiful throat. Meanwhile her hands had already moved to the fastenings of his trousers. Part of her didn’t want them to rush this but she just felt so damn turned on and aroused that she couldn’t help herself...she wanted him inside her...now.

As she reached into his pants she was surprised to feel just how hard and ready for her he was. It never failed to surprise her that she seemed to turn him on. Given his apparent lack of any romantic feelings for her it hadn’t impeded their sexual relationship at all.

Her hand slid along his length and he let out an almost feral growl and she knew she was getting damper. She was almost embarrassed by how sodden her pants must be already but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she felt him thrusting into her fisted hand...jerking himself off against her until she couldn’t stand it any longer.

She lifted her knees higher around his waist and as he realised what she was doing he held back a little in his movements until she could push the thong to one side and position him at her entrance. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the sensation of just how good it felt as he entered her. 

His hands were low on her back, almost on her backside as he pulled her onto him as much as he thrust into her and she felt his mouth sucking on the base of her neck, marking her, and she cried out as she felt her climax starting to rise. She wished that she could imprint this exact moment in her mind...that she could build her own mind palace to house it. She didn’t ever want to forget how this felt.

He started to move within her and she knew she was going to come...and soon. Every thrust of his hips was sending shockwaves through her body and she urged him on...her hands clawing at his back, nails digging into the skin of his backside as she pulled him into her harder and harder.

Their mouths met again and Molly loved how raw and desperate he seemed. She knew he was as close as her...she could feel it in his movements, in every sound he made and it just added to her own arousal until they both climaxed within seconds of each other; Molly letting go first and Sherlock following her into the blinding whiteness of her orgasm.

For a few blissful seconds afterwards they just clung to each other, both trying to catch their breath and neither wanting to separate just yet...but eventually they had to and Sherlock let her slip off the side and he watched as she made her way to the bathroom to clean up. He knew there was no risk of pregnancy this time. Since she’d realised she couldn’t breast feed she’d gone back onto the pill but it had in no way diminished just how good sex between them was. He leant against the kitchen side and took a deep breath; he still held by his earlier thought...they would have sex again tonight...he just needed some time to recover.

As he heard the toilet flush he smiled and pushed away from the cupboard; he had an idea.

He tapped on the bathroom door...

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had been washing her hands when she heard the tap on the door and she hesitated for a moment frowning.

‘Yes?’

His voice was low as he spoke through the door. ‘Molly, let me in.’

She wondered what he wanted and she felt a little embarrassed about the fact that all she had on was a thong but given they’d just had sex that seemed a bit stupid.

Still, she had one hand over her breasts when she opened the door.

She saw his eyes flick to how she was covering her breasts and he frowned a little but she was surprised when he pushed his way into the bathroom closing the door behind them both.

When he turned though he smirked raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought we could shower together, seeing as how we both need to clean up. I could help you wash...if you’d like?’

Her hand fell away and she returned his smile. ‘I’d love that...and maybe I could help clean you up as well?’

He turned and flicked on the shower. ‘Thought you’d never offer.’

She quickly removed her thong and then watched as he undressed, loving seeing his body fully revealed to her hungry gaze once more and she was just glad that he seemed to feel as horny as her. The sex had been good but too quick and it seemed neither of them had really had their fill of the other just yet.

He held his hand under the water until it levelled out temperature wise and then he stepped in and held his hand out for Molly so he could pull her in with him. She gasped as she stepped under the water; it was hotter than she’d normally have it and he obviously realised because he immediately adjusted the dial to turn it down slightly.

Molly was soon able to turn her attention back to Sherlock and his body and she couldn’t really remember the last time she’d been able to just explore him. She took the soap and used it to lather her hands and then she placed them on his chest and slowly let them slide down over his stomach and sides. She could clearly see the scar from the place where he’d been shot the year before and even though Mary was now her friend she still cursed her for it. She bent her head forward and kissed it lightly and then she moved down to his side to kiss what looked like a scar from a knife wound.

She wished his job wasn’t quite so dangerous but she also knew that it was part of him, it made him who he was and if she was honest it was a part of her attraction. She’d dated plenty of men who were ‘safe’, boring even, and they just hadn’t held her attention.

She glanced up at Sherlock’s face to see him watching her with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. He probably didn’t quite understand why she was kissing old injuries...she wasn’t entirely sure herself...it certainly wasn’t professional curiosity; maybe it was her giving thanks that no matter what he’d been through he had survived and was there in this moment with her.

At her bidding he turned and let her soap his back and she carried on her exploration. Sadly he had far more marks on his back. He’d taken a few beatings in the past...got another stab wound...and even a couple of burn marks...it broke Molly’s heart to see them.

As she kissed his back she pressed herself against him and let her hands slip and slide their way down his chest and over his stomach, her fingertips brushing at his pubic hair making him growl. 

He turned in her arms and caught her lips with his own in a kiss that had her heartbeat picking up. They might just have had sex but she already wanted him and she could tell he felt the same way; his cock was pulsing against her hip, starting to harden and lengthen once more.

She could feel the water from the shower washing over her body and sluicing down her legs, his hands on her back pulling her closer to him and she wanted him.

As the kiss finally broke she caught his eye and then smiled as she bit her lower lip, she knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

She pushed him lightly until he leant against the tiled wall and then she sank to her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his lean thighs. She loved how long and slim but yet muscular his legs were. 

When she glanced up at his face he was looking down at her, his wet curls framing his face, his eyes dark and filled with desire and it made her want to touch herself as she pleasured him.

She turned her attention to his erection and smiled as it bobbed and pulsed, waiting for her attention. She let her tongue swirl around the head and her lips ghosted over him as she held his hips in place. His hands moved into the wet strands of her hair, his blunt nails scraping over her scalp as she started to take him deeper. She hummed as she did, knowing he’d feel it, wanting him to know how much she was enjoying it.

She used one hand to fist around the base of his cock as she started to get her rhythm and she could feel his hips rocking as he started to fuck her mouth and she wanted to swallow him down, to taste him.

Her other hand moved between her thighs and she started to rub her own clit and as she did she felt his hands tightening in her hair and he let out a strangled cry. It sent a jolt of lust directly to her core and she could feel herself getting closer to her own orgasm. She’d never done anything like this before and she almost wondered at herself for so openly masturbating in front of someone else but her needs were just driving her on.

She could taste his cum starting to leak into her mouth and the tip of his cock starting to almost get too deep in her throat but she didn’t want to stop even as she heard him start to call her name and warn her.

At the last moment her orgasm hit and as she moaned around his cock lost in her own pleasure he came, filling her mouth until his semen was leaking down her throat and over her breasts. She swallowed what she could glad that he didn’t taste too sour. She didn’t normally enjoy swallowing but with Sherlock it felt different, he was different to her. She wanted him in ways she’d never wanted any other man and she knew in that moment that she would struggle to ever be with anyone else.

He slid down the wall until he was sat in front of her and he used his hand to wipe away the remains of his cum from her lips and her face before he pulled her to him for a deep kiss, his tongue in her mouth tasting himself.

‘Fuck, Molly that was amazing...you are amazing.’

He looked at her for a few moments more, pushing the strands of hair from her face and he seemed so thoughtful that she almost asked him what he was thinking but then he started to stand before helping her to her feet. This time they did just concentrate on getting clean and fifteen minutes later they were lying facing each other in Sherlock’s bed.

Once again he looked at her with those gorgeous green and blue, ever changing eyes as though he was trying to read her very soul.

Then he said two words that she had never expected to hear him say but which had her heart thumping in her chest.

‘Molly....Marry me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it’s true...he’s gone there. Thing is is it the right time? I’m not too sure he’s there yet. What do you guys think?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I haven’t got much time so no long winded comments from me. I just wanted to get this chapter posted as I made you wait too long for the last two. Anyway, beware, here lies angst…

‘Molly...Marry me.’

Molly’s heart was a drumbeat in her head after hearing those words from Sherlock. She had to take a moment a swallow before she could speak.

‘What?’

He leant up on his elbow looking down on her and she could see an excited gleam in his eyes.

‘Mycroft mentioned it earlier and it makes perfect sense. If we were married I could ensure you and Matthew are secure, it would sort out any legal issues and...well, maybe we could carry on having sex...like a more formal friends with benefits arrangement. What to do think? You could either move in here or keep your own place if you want to. I thought I could give up having sex after Matthew was born but I find I don’t want to.’

Molly felt like he’d just slapped her in the face and she sat up and briefly put her head in her hands before pushing her hair back and off her face.

‘So you want to get married, not because you love me, but because it’s more practical?’

She felt rather than saw him sitting up next to her but she couldn’t look at him. She felt like if she looked at him she’d slap him for being so bloody stupid.

‘Well...yes.’

She started to climb out of her side of the bed her eyes already scanning the floor and the room for something to put on.

‘Wait, Molly, what’s wrong?’

She grabbed a shirt of his that was hanging on the front of the wardrobe and she quickly put it on before turning to face him, holding the material closed over her chest.

‘What’s wrong? What’s wrong? This is wrong, you are wrong. Do you not know me at all Sherlock? If I am going to marry it will be for love...not for some stupid fucking practical reasons and if you think I’ll just debase myself into some lifelong friends with benefits arrangement then you have another thing coming. This...’ she waved her hand around the room. ‘...was a mistake. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not talking about having Matthew, but thinking it was a good idea for us to carry on having sex. It obviously gave you the wrong impression and I’m sorry but it won’t be happening again. I think it’s probably time that Matthew and I moved out.’

Sherlock sat in silence during her tirade his knees bent under the covers and his arms resting on them loosely. As he finally looked at her she saw a steely coldness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in years and it seemed to rip her heart in two.

‘Yes, I think maybe that would be for the best. I apologise Molly my proposal was well meant. I didn’t mean to offend you.’

There was nothing more to be said and Molly left the room desperately trying to choke back any tears until she’d made it up to her room. Even then as she sobbed into her pillow she was painfully conscious about keeping the noise down, not wanting him to know just how much he had hurt her.

She felt as if she had been an utter fool. Of course this didn’t mean anything to him...he had never said that it would or ever lied to her giving her false hope. No, this was all on her. On her and on Mary for making her think that he might ever change. 

She meant what she’d said downstairs she wouldn’t change the last few months or Matthew for anything but she needed to put her big girl pants on now and realise that she was never going to be in a relationship with Sherlock. They had never been anything more than friends...just friends with a common purpose for a while.

She didn’t sleep that much that night and when she awoke in the early hours she set about packing up her things.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The previous night Sherlock had got up soon after Molly had left and he’d made himself a coffee and retrieved a hidden packet of cigarettes. For the first hour after their argument he was furious...with her, with himself but mostly with Mycroft. If Mycroft hadn’t put that idiotic idea into his head he’d still be with Molly now and probably engaging in more sex. Instead it looked as if that avenue was now dead to him and it irked him more than he liked to think about.

He felt restless and antsy as though he wanted to take drugs...who was he kidding he’d love to just get high and forget it all...lose himself in its warm embrace but he knew that wasn’t an option. The moment Matthew had been born and he’d held his son in his arms he had vowed never to touch drugs again and he prided himself on not breaking a promise of that kind.

In the end he threw on some clothes and went for a walk, he needed air. He almost hoped that some poor sap would try to mug him because he really felt like hitting something or someone really hard right now.

He ended up outside John and Mary’s house and had lifted his hand to ring the doorbell when he stilled. He glanced at his watch and saw it was just after 4am. John wouldn’t thank him either for waking Rosie or for waking him. No...he needed to deal with this problem by himself for now.

By the time he got back to Baker St he was exhausted and he fell onto his bed without even bothering to undress and it was just before midday when he finally roused himself hearing voices in the front room.

He ignored them and made his way into his bathroom for a quick shower.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly turned her head as she heard the shower switch on and then she turned back to John.

‘I know it seems sudden but Sherlock and I have discussed it and it just feels right to be going back home. Matthew and I never planned to live here forever and I just don’t want to get too settled here.’

John sighed and leant against the desk. ‘I get what you’re saying Molly but you know...maybe you should stay a bit longer. Having the two of you here is good for him and you know that Mary thinks...’

She held her hand up effectively shutting him off. ‘Yes we both know what Mary thinks but she’s wrong...we were both wrong.’

Josh tilted his head slightly looking suspicious. ‘Has he done something...said something?’

Molly seemed to deflate a little and she sat down on the arm of John’s chair. ‘Please don’t blame him. He has been very honest from the start about his feelings. I just...well...maybe I got carried away, it was fun plotting with Mary but it’s not fun anymore. It’s just wrong. He isn’t going to change who he is and so it’s better that I go before I get more hurt.’

John pushed off the desk and took a couple of steps towards her and he held out his arms. Molly stood and let herself be embraced by him, thankful for his unending friendship and support.

It was at that moment that Sherlock exited the bathroom wearing the robe that Molly had been wearing the night before and she saw him spot the two of them and narrow his eyes. 

‘Still here Molly?’

John let her go and glared at his best friend. ‘What the hell kind of question is that Sherlock? She’s the mother of your child...your son, I suggest you speak to her with a little more respect if you don’t want me to punch you in the face.’

Sherlock turned to his friend looking angry. ‘I’d like to see you try it. I’m not high this time or willing...’

John turned away and Molly saw him fisting his hands. ‘You’re an arse, you know that. I’m helping Molly take her things down to the cab. I suggest you take the opportunity to say goodbye to your son.’

For the first time Molly saw a flash of anguish cross Sherlock’s face and it made her heart clench and she took a step towards him. ‘You know you can see him anytime you want. We...we need to work out when you want to have him staying here...a joint custody arrangement, that was always the plan and I don’t expect it to change.’

He nodded his head and made his way into the front room.

‘He’s downstairs with Mrs Hudson I take it.’

Molly gave him a tight smile. ‘Yes, she’s not happy with me for taking him away.’

He brushed past her and made his way out of the room and Molly watched him go, aching to reach out for him, to hold him and tell him she didn’t need to go but she stopped herself. She was doing the right thing. So why did it feel so wrong?

John helped her with her bags and Matthew’s various bits of equipment. She needed to buy some duplicates so they didn’t have to keep ferrying it all back and forth between their houses but for now she’d have to take it.

Finally with the taxi packed she went through to Mrs Hudson’s to pick up Matthew and Toby.

Sherlock had just finished strapping their baby into his car seat and she saw him press a kiss to his forehead and it brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t want to part him from his son.

He glanced at her and saw his face soften. ‘It’s OK Molly...I’m sure I’ll cope.’

There was a sniff from behind him and Mrs Hudson wiped her eye with a handkerchief. ‘Well I’m not sure I will. Are you sure you have to leave Molly? It’s only been a few weeks and you’ll be all alone in that flat.’

Molly gave her a sad smile. ‘I know, but you and Sherlock are only a phone call away and Matthew will be back here for his first visit before you know it.’

The older woman put her hand on the side of the car seat. ‘I know but it’s just not going to be the same. I was hopeful what with last night that you might be staying permanently...’

She left the sentence open but neither Sherlock not Molly enlightened her with an answer. Instead Sherlock picked up the car seat and carried it past Molly leaving her to pick up a disgruntled Toby in his cage.

Five minutes later and she was driving away from Baker St with her eyes firmly on the road ahead willing herself not to cry again. She’d done enough crying over the last few hours and it was time for her to start to concentrate on the future...on her and Matthew. 

Luckily she was that busy unpacking their luggage, feeding Matthew and settling him into his new home that the first 24 hours seemed to fly by. What she hadn’t expected was a visit from a very vexed and frustrated Mary Watson but that was exactly what she got.

She buzzed her in and opened up the flat door waiting for her friend whilst she burped Matthew, careful to make sure the muslin cloth on her shoulder caught any possetting so she wouldn’t have to change.

Mary made her way up the stairs and smiled when she saw Molly. ‘Right, come on, let’s make a cuppa, I’ve brought the biscuits.’ She held up a packet of chocolate digestives. ‘You need to tell me everything!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for those who wanted the proposal to be real and for them to finally be together. I will say that it won’t be too long now…one way or the other…xxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I hope that you’re all having a fantastic week wherever you are in the world and that you’re still staying safe.
> 
> So in the last chapter things had fallen apart between our erstwhile lovers…will Mary be able to piece them back together with one of her schemes?
> 
> Apologies if I haven’t been able to reply to your review…I do try but sometimes life gets in the way and I figure you’d rather I concentrate on writing and posting instead.

Mary sat rocking Matthew back and forth as Molly told her everything...well almost everything that had happened the night before...she glossed over just how good the sex and the shower had been.

‘He proposed...wow, I didn’t see that coming.’

Molly sighed. ‘Yes, but it wasn’t the right kind of proposal.’

Mary nodded. ‘No, I get that. But still...it’s more than I expected. Well done Mycroft.’

Molly looked at her friend feeling angry and confused. ‘There’s no well done here Mary, we’ve been stupid...I’ve been stupid. I let myself do the one thing I shouldn’t...I had hope. He was never going to love me; it was all just sex...nothing more.’

Mary shook her head. ‘Oh no, that’s where you are wrong. He’s completely in love with you, I see that now...he just hasn’t let himself give in to it but you moving out is perfect. It won’t be long before the penny drops. I give him two weeks...any longer and we’ll just have to give him a nudge. Listen, try not to spend too much time with him. If he sees Matthew make sure you’re busy doing something else. Let him miss you. I’ll get John to tell me how he’s coping and we can keep in touch.’

Molly felt a wave of despair wash over her. ‘Please Mary, stop doing this. It’s not right.’

Her friend leant forward, careful not to jostle Matthew too much as she took hold of Molly’s arm. ‘Trust me Molly, don’t give up now.’

‘Shouldn’t I want a guy who knows absolutely how he feels about me...not be chasing one who may or may not have feelings?’

‘Believe me, when Sherlock finally gives in he will fall and fall hard. You will be in no doubt about how he feels. It was never going to be straightforward though because Sherlock isn’t a straightforward kind of guy...and that’s why you love him, so suck it up Hooper.’

Molly laughed at this. She had to admit that Mary was making her feel better about this whole situation. And to be honest, it couldn’t get any worse. Maybe avoiding Sherlock would be a good thing...she needed some separation from him.

It wasn’t easy though, Sherlock was round at her flat the next day to see how Matthew was settling in. She left the two of them alone with the excuse that she needed to pop to the shops to get some food. The next time she needed to sort out some laundry.

She dropped Matthew off at Baker St the following week when she went into Barts for a ‘Keep in Touch’ day that HR had set up for her and she even left him with Sherlock overnight for the first time the weekend after.

Mary was giving her regular reports from John but as far as Molly could deduce he didn’t seem to be suffering that much...but that was where she was wrong.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was putting on a brave face but a couple of weeks after Molly and Matthew had left he felt as if he was falling apart. He’d initially tried to put his feelings down to being separated from his son but the more he had spent time with him the more it was becoming obvious that that wasn’t the case and the hole that had opened up inside of him was still there and getting worse.

There were whole evenings where he sat in his chair with his knees up and his arms wrapped around his legs as he endeavoured to physically hold himself together. It was a pain he could only liken to that which he felt in the first few days of rehab from drug use. This time he tried to tell himself that it was a reaction to the loss of sex...maybe he’d developed a new addiction. He even went so far as to consider engaging a prostitute but aside from his moral objections the thought just filled him with revulsion. It wasn’t sex that he was missing, it wasn’t Matthew, it was Molly....his Molly.

He ached to see her...to spend time with her but every time he tried to engineer for them to be together she seemed to slip through his fingers. Her excuses were flimsy at most but it was obvious that whilst she didn’t stop him from seeing his son she was avoiding him.

Still he didn’t act; he tried to carry on telling himself that he was better off alone...that she was better off without him. She deserved a good man and he wasn’t that. She deserved someone who could love her properly not someone who barely even knew what love was.

Each day he forced himself to get up, to get showered, to get dressed and to be Sherlock Holmes but each day it was getting harder and harder.

It was only going to be a matter of time before the facade broke...he knew it...he just didn’t know what to do about it.

‘Are you alright?’

Sherlock looked up to find John sat in front of him in the chair opposite his own.

He frowned and looked around.

‘What time is it?’

John glanced at his watch. ‘It’s ten am. How long have you been sat like that? Weren’t you wearing those clothes yesterday?’

It was only as Sherlock relaxed his grip on his arms and legs that he realised how stiff he was...had he been sat like that all night...he couldn’t quite remember.

‘Listen Sherlock, something’s been bothering you for the last couple of weeks, I know it has so don’t even bother trying to tell me it hasn’t. I’m your best friend, maybe I could help, but you need to tell me what’s wrong.’

Sherlock took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe John was right...he wasn’t getting anywhere by himself and maybe his lightening rod could help him see more clearly.

‘I...I haven’t felt myself since Molly and Matthew left. I put it down to missing my son but the feeling…it’s still there even when I’m with him.’

John flattened his lips together. ‘OK, so it’s Molly that you’re missing then?’

Sherlock huffed. ‘Yes but I don’t know why. I thought maybe it was sex I was missing but I don’t want to have sex with anyone else...so it’s not that. Plus, she’s avoiding me. Every time I go round to see her and Matthew she leaves us alone together.’

‘So, what does that tell you?’

Sherlock banged the arms of his chair. ‘That’s just it John, I don’t know.’

His friend tilted his head to one side and took his time before he answered.

‘Bollocks!’

At that Sherlock looked up in shock and his friend continued.

‘You’re a bloody genius Sherlock, as you never fail to remind me, and even though you miss things this is too obvious to miss or to misunderstand. I think, and I’m sure you know, that you’ve developed feelings for her. It wouldn’t be that surprising given how much time you’ve spent together and how intimate you’ve been.’

‘Well then, how do I get rid of them?’

John let out a wry chuckle. ‘I’m not sure you can.’

‘How do I know how serious this is? I mean maybe they will go if I give it enough time.’

The older man shrugged. ‘Maybe. I suppose you could get an idea for how it’s progressing. Are you feeling better or worse the longer you’re apart?’

‘Worse...definitely worse.’

‘Well then, I think you’re done for. I rather suspect Sherlock that you’re in love with Molly Hooper and denying it is only going to make you feel worse. Come on, from what I heard you were prepared to marry her, so why would being in love be that much of a problem?’

Sherlock could feel himself wincing each time his friend said the word “love”. He’d always assumed it wasn’t something he was capable of...he’d prided himself on it. He told John as much but then had to listen as he friend laughed at him.

John leant forward and put a hand on his friend’s knee. ‘Listen, Sherlock, do yourself a favour and get used to the idea. And do it sooner rather than later, Molly isn’t going to wait for you forever...I’m fact between you and me I know that she’s had interest from another person. Could you live with yourself if she ended up with someone else?’

Sherlock swallowed heavily as he felt a physical stab of pain through his gut. He tried to picture Molly with another man but his mind seemed to shy away from the image.

It felt like a moment later when he heard John saying his name.

‘Sherlock...Listen, you’re obviously not in the mood today and I’ve got a locum job I can pick up so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll catch up with you after the weekend. Just...just give what I said some thought...OK?’

Sherlock nodded his head and as John left the room he brought his knees back up to his chest hugged them close...keeping his body from falling apart.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock hadn’t been out or solved any cases since John had left a couple of days earlier and he felt as though his life was spiralling out of control. On top of that he was aching to see his son and to that end he messaged Molly to see if he could have him for the weekend. The trouble was when her reply came through it didn’t help much.

**Hi Sherlock, actually you having Matthew on Friday would be perfect. I have a date and was in need of someone to look after him. I’ll drop him around about 6.30pm if that’s OK. Molly x**

He felt his lips pull back from his teeth in a kind of grimace as he read the text and in a fit of anger he launched his phone across the room. His brain felt as if there were ants crawling over it as his mind cycled through images of Molly with Tom, Molly with Moriarty, Molly’s face as she came, calling his name. For the first time he started to really acknowledge his feelings for her. Jealousy tasted like bile in the back of his throat and he knew he needed to do something...to say something...he just wasn’t sure what or how.

To make matters worse he finally got a case worth leaving his flat for the day before Molly was due around and it took up most of his waking hours as he desperately worked to solve it before she arrived.

They finally managed to arrest the murderer at six o’clock and Sherlock ran out of Scotland Yard hailing a cab even as his phone pinged with an incoming message.

**Hi Sherlock, I had to drop Matthew off early in the end. He’s with Mrs Hudson so you can collect him from her when you get home. I’ll message tomorrow and we can see when’s best for me to pick him up. You can always have him until Sunday if you want. Molly x**

Sherlock’s mouth set in a hard line and he swore under his breath. He saw the cab drivers eyes flick up to the rear view mirror to watch him momentarily but luckily for him he didn’t say anything; Sherlock was in no mood for small talk.

As they pulled up to Baker St he paid and made his way through the house and into Mrs Hudson’s living room where he found her getting ready for a night out whilst Matthew slept in his car seat.

‘Oh good you’re here. I was a bit worried I was going to be late for my date.’

‘Wouldn’t matter if you were, this one isn’t worthy of your time.’

His landlady chuckled. ‘Oh get on with you, you always say that.’

As he picked his son up he raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. ‘And I’m always right.’

He leant into his son and kissed his cheek and smiled. ‘Hey baby, daddy’s here now so you don’t have to listen to anymore witterings from Mrs H.’

He felt her lightly punch his arm and he bent and kissed her on the cheek as well. ‘Thank you for minding him, I’d wish you luck for tonight but you won’t need it. You’ll have him eating out of your hand soon enough, then you’ll get bored, and this time next month you’ll have moved on to someone new.’

He could still hear her chuckling as he carried Matthew upstairs chatting as they went.

‘She’s not the only person going on a date tonight. Your naughty mummy is doing the same...god knows who with.’

He felt that hole inside him opening up again and as he walked his son up and down the front room he found that whilst his son soon nodded back off to sleep he himself just couldn’t settle.

‘Dammit, why am I letting her do this?’ He felt his son jolt back awake on hearing his angry tone and he kissed the top of his head and rocked him as he walked. ‘I should have realised...I should have told her how I felt. Is it too late? It’s not too late...it can’t be too late.’

He hurried back downstairs to collect his son’s car seat from Mrs Hudson’s flat before she left. His mind was made up. He needed to get to Molly before she went on this date. In fact he had fully decided that he never wanted her to date anyone but him ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, so it seems that the penny has finally dropped. He fought it…maybe for too long…will Molly have moved on? Sorry, that was probably a stupid question to ask. What should he do and what should she say?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has finally given in and now the hunt is on to try to find Molly. I’m sure I don’t need to ask you to guess who might hold that piece of information ;).

He tried ringing Molly as he hailed a cab but the answerphone immediately kicked in and he knew she must have turned her phone off. He also knew why she’d done that...so he couldn’t trace where she was. He huffed and considered his options and he knew his best chance and how difficult that would be...it could be nigh on impossible in fact.

He quickly gave the address to the cabbie and strapped Matthew’s car seat in. His son had woken up properly now and he was wide eyed as he looked at the outside world flitting by. Sherlock watched him and felt his love for his son expand to fill his chest. How had he ever thought himself unable to love? Of course he could love...he loved his son...he loved his friends so why would he not be able to love Molly...he’d been a fool. Matthew had her eyes, warm and chocolate brown, though they had his shape. He was such a perfect blend of the two of them and it just seemed to consolidate his feelings about how well suited he and Molly were. He should have seen it so much sooner instead of risking losing her to some worthless idiot.

As they reached their destination he paid and unstrapped Matthew’s car seat and together they made their way down the steps to the familiar front door; one he’d stood at many a time. He knocked and waited, impatiently tapping his fingers against his thigh as he did...hearing footsteps making their way to the door.

It opened and he smile. ‘Mary, you’re just who I wanted to see. Can we come in?’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Sherlock. I’d say it was a surprise to see you but it really isn’t.’

She stood to one side and then followed him down the corridor to the kitchen. John was sat at the table feeding Rosie and his face lit up as he saw his friend.

‘Hey, Sherlock. Have we got a case?’ His eyes moved to Mary and Sherlock could almost read the request for permission in his expression. Sherlock quickly put his hand up. ‘No, nothing like that. I need to ask a favour. Two actually.’

Mary let out a slight chuckle as she leant against the wall and folded her arms over her chest. ‘Don’t tell me, you want us to look after Matthew whilst you go and try to highjack Molly’s date.’

‘Oh Mary, you are wasted on John.’

Her smile was wide as she nodded. ‘I know but someone has to look after him.’

‘Hey, I’m right here you know.’

‘Well we’re happy to look after Matthew but how ever will you find out where Molly’s date is?’

Sherlock pulled off his gloves and put them in his pocket.

‘You’re going to tell me...and don’t try telling me you don’t know who it’s with or where it’s at because I know Molly will have told you.’

Mary shrugged. ‘No point denying it then. Question then is, why should I tell you?’

This was it, Sherlock knew there was only one way he was getting this information out of Mary and it would entail him being almost more honest with her and John than he had been with himself for most of the last nine months...maybe even longer.

He took a deep breath, saying the words out loud would change his world forever...but even as he thought it he felt a lightness. When it came right down to it it suddenly didn’t seem to be as frightening a prospect as he’d always thought it would be. Instead it felt freeing, it felt so utterly right and he found he couldn’t wait to start this new phase of his life. 

He lifted his head and he looked Mary square in the eye. ‘Because I’m in love with her, and I think it’s about time that I told her.’

He heard a clatter behind him as John dropped the spoon he’d been holding. He also heard his friend swearing and then apologising. Mary meanwhile just held his gaze before a slow smile spread across her face.

‘About bloody time Sherlock Holmes.’

Ten minutes later and he was back in another cab. Mary and John had promised to look after Matthew for the night and now he’d fully made up his mind he was desperate to see her. He wasn’t under any illusion that she’d be happy to see him. She could be incredibly obstinate when she wanted to be and he hoped beyond hope that this wouldn’t be one of those times. Although who was he kidding, he deserved to have to fight for her whether that was physically or emotionally...and he would do. He’d do whatever it took to make her his.

They pulled up outside a painfully modern eatery, all glass windows and bright lights. As he made his way to the door his eyes were scanning the tables looking for Molly wondering whether she was still alone or whether her date had already turned up. He couldn’t see her but that didn’t mean much, there were faux walls set up throughout the restaurant and her table could easily be behind one of them.

He made his way in and waited impatiently as a couple in front of him were seated. Then the maitre d’ gave him a insincere smile. ‘Ah Mr Holmes, if you’ll come this way.’

In that moment it all became clear and he shook his head in disbelief. How did she always manage to surprise him? He smiled and followed the man over to a secluded table in the corner. He gave up his coat when requested and then he slid into the proffered seat opposite a very relieved but nervous looking Molly.

‘Sherlock, you came.’

‘Molly...I take it that I am and always was your date for the night.’

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. ‘Yes.’

He shook his head and chuckled. ‘Well played Molly Hooper...well played.’

‘So....so why did you come?’ She was clasping her hands together and he could see how white her knuckles were and he was eager to put her mind at rest.

He reached over and took hold of them. ‘I came because I’ve been a fool. I came...to tell you how I feel.’

Her voice was low and breathy as she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. ‘And how do you feel?’

He smiled. ‘You know...you must know.’

She bit her lip. ‘I need you to say it first...say it like you mean it.’

He suddenly felt nervous. He had never said these words in this way to any other person. ‘I...I love you.’ A warmth flooded over him as he saw her smile and he felt as if his heart would burst and he dropped his voice down, hearing the almost awed wonder as he said those words a second time. ‘I love you.’

The relief he felt in finally saying those words to her was immense and he chuckled as he repeated the words over and over. ‘I love you, I really, really love you.’

He saw her blushing and giggling and all he wanted to do was to kiss her.

‘Come home with me.’

Still grinning she shook her head. ‘Nope. I want dinner.’

He lowered his voice and raised an eyebrow. ‘We can have “dinner” at home.’

Once again she shook her head. ‘Later. For now I want you to wine and dine me. I want a proper date.’

He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair before huffing. He raised his hand to catch the attention of a nearby waiter.

‘Would you bring me the menu and a wine list, my girlfriend is happy to eat now.’

The young lad nodded his head and scurried off and when he turned back to Molly he found her biting her lip and blushing.

‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’

‘You called me your girlfriend.’

He huffed again. ‘Did you not want me too?’

She reached forward and took his hand and he felt a jolt of electricity from the connection. ‘I did, I just never really thought I’d hear those words from you in connection to me.’

The conversation was making him think and after they’d placed their order for food he made his excuses to go to the loo and as he went he pulled out his phone. He had an idea and he needed some help.

When the food did arrive Sherlock found he was ravenous. He was only just starting to comprehend just how much he had suffered and neglected himself over the last few weeks. Just sitting here with Molly, hearing her talk and laugh, was like a balm to his soul. His only question now was why he had ever doubted his feelings...why he had ever thought himself incapable of loving her. 

Finally the time came to settle the bill, which Sherlock refused to let her split with him, and to leave. He helped Molly on with her coat and as he settled it on her shoulders he gently moved her hair away from her neck and he pressed his lips to the patch on skin just under her ear. He felt her shiver slightly and he started to let himself feel the arousal which had been simmering between them all evening.

‘I can’t wait to get you back to Baker St and this time you won’t be leaving my bed all night.’

As they waited in the lobby for a cab he sent off a quick text and Molly glanced at him.

‘Case?’

He shook his head. ‘No, I had one earlier but solved it...nothing too exciting. London has been quiet recently...for once I’ll be glad for it to stay quiet.’

He pulled her to him and bent his head to kiss her but before their lips could meet the maitre d announced that their taxi was ready. Sherlock scowled in annoyance and Molly giggled as they were shown out of the restaurant.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

The journey back to Baker St seemed to be filled with unspoken sexual tension. Only their hands were touching where they lay on the seat in between them and even then barely. Sherlock’s little finger was slowly sliding against her own and even just this small connection seemed to be causing physical reactions throughout her body. She tilted her head and caught his eye and he smiled slowly at her and it seemed to melt her insides. He was so handsome and she could still hardly believe that he had finally admitted to being in love with her.

The cab pulled up outside his flat and Sherlock leant forward to pay the driver as Molly exited the car and waited. She noticed someone shiftily waiting in the shadows by the cafe and she instinctively clutched her bag closer to her side but as he walked forwards he held his hand up to show he meant her no harm and she saw his attention turn to Sherlock as he got out of the cab. He seemed familiar and she suddenly realised he was the lad who’d brought her the pregnancy vitamins, the one who’d been with Sherlock when John had brought him into be drugs tested.

‘Hey Shezza.’

Sherlock nodded his head in greeting. ‘All done?’

‘Yeah, just like you asked.’ The younger lad dug in his pocket and passed something to Sherlock receiving some folded notes in return.

Molly frowned. It looked to all the world like a drugs transaction but she didn’t believe Sherlock would be taking anything and he certainly wouldn’t buy it so blatantly in front of her.

‘Cheers. You an the missus have a good night then Shezza.’

He shambled off and by the time Molly turned her attention back to Sherlock he was holding the door open and waiting for her.

‘What was all that about?’

Sherlock shrugged. ‘He was just doing me a favour that’s all. I’ll tell you upstairs.’

Molly made her way up feeling a little disconcerted...wondering what it was all about...but it all became unbelievably apparent when she walked into Sherlock’s flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I never make Sherlock suffer enough...one of these days I will but I’m always too soft with him. And if you want to see it more from Molly’s perspective you’ll get that in the next chapter.
> 
> So, what has happened to Sherlock’s flat?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you’ve all had a great weekend. Happy Birthday to Benedict for yesterday, here’s hoping he has many more to come and keeps giving us so much pleasure with his acting (plus another series of Sherlock wouldn’t go amiss). 
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews, I’ve had a bit of trouble responding to some of those on fanfiction but please know that I appreciate each and every one...keep them coming, they motivate us writers so much xx

If Molly was honest with herself she really hadn’t believed that Sherlock was going to come and join her in the restaurant. In fact she wasn’t even sure how Mary had persuaded her into it at all. The only thing she had stood firm on was not involving anyone else in her desperate scheme even though Mary had assured her she knew at least four guys who would be happy to play the part of her love interest.

In the end she had booked a table in a restaurant that she’d always wanted to try and even though she’d made the reservation for two and given the maître d Sherlock’s name she hadn’t actually thought beyond that. 

As she’d sat at the table and perused the wine list, ordering herself a nice Merlot, she’d figured she’d give him ten minutes and then she’d order and eat alone...it wouldn’t be the first time; Molly wasn’t afraid of enjoying her own company.

The thing was as she sat their waiting she found herself feeling both more nervous and more hopeful...it didn’t make sense. Her head was telling her that he wouldn’t turn up but somehow her heart believed differently. It wasn’t a huge shock therefore when he suddenly rounded the faux wall by her table and handed his coat to the waiting staff. As she watched him she could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

‘Sherlock, you came.’

She saw his eyes narrow as he slid into the seat opposite her. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp, white shirt and he looked as handsome as he ever did.

‘Molly...I take it that I am and always was your date for the night.’

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. ‘Yes.’

It was the moment that he told her, for the second time, that he loved her that she truly let herself believe it and even though she knew she ought to make him wait...or make him prove himself she felt instinctively that he meant it and she didn’t want to wait. She didn’t want to have him prove himself or punish him in some way...none of that mattered, what mattered was that he was here with her and he loved her. The only thing she did insist on was her meal...a proper date. She knew that with Sherlock dates would be few and far between so she wasn’t letting this opportunity go.

She wasn’t sure she was ever going to feel any more overwhelmed or any happier but she was wrong.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly stood stock still in the doorway of his flat in Baker St, her mouth hanging open in shock. It looked like every surface in Sherlock’s front room had a lit candle on it. This time, unlike a few months ago, there was just one scent and it seemed to marry with her favourite perfume. She turned her head to find Sherlock standing behind her with a smile playing on his lips.

‘Last time you said you didn’t want candles because it was too romantic, I figured this time around the romance was appropriate.’

She took a step into the room and turned to face him properly. ‘How did...’

‘Billy...I texted him earlier and had him source the candles and set them up, he may have gone a little overboard. Do you like it?’

Molly nodded her head. ‘I do, I like it a lot.’

He took her hand and led her into the front room then he took a deep breath and smiled before dropping to one knee in front of her.

‘I had him pick me up something else as well, my grandmothers ring...Mycroft had it though God knows why as he was never going to use it.’

Molly chuckled at Sherlock getting off track even as her heart thumped in her chest at what she knew he was doing.

He closed his eyes for a second as though gathering his thoughts and then he opened them and she felt pinned into place by his gaze.

‘Molly, I’ve been a fool. I didn’t see what was right in front of me until I’d almost lost it. You aren’t just my friend, you aren’t just the mother of my child, you are beautiful and warm and sexy and you’re everything that I’m not; kind, compassionate, caring. I truly don’t deserve you. But Molly, if you’ll agree to be my wife I will strive every day to be worthy of you.’ He paused and smiled and his face softened. ‘Molly Hooper, I love you, will you marry me?’

She bit her lip wanting so much to say yes. ‘Are you sure Sherlock? This is so sudden...I mean it’s not just about the sex is it?’

He sighed and stood up, still holding the ring loosely.

‘You have every reason to be suspicious but I meant every word I said. You aren’t an experiment Molly, or a convenience. We can go without sex for the next six months if you want... if that will prove to you that I want you for who you are and not just for your body...’ his lips kinked up into a smirk. ‘...though you do have a very gorgeous body and it will definitely be hard for me to keep my hands off it. But if you need to wait, we can wait.’

Molly took a moment to think but then she let her hands slide up the smooth front of his shirt until she could loop them around his neck. She stood on her tip toes so she was closer to him and then she spoke. ‘I don’t want to wait, I want to be yours in every way possible. So yes Sherlock, I will marry you.’ 

The smile that spread across his face at her answer told her more about his feelings than any words could. She moved forward and pressed her lips against his. He opened his mouth to hers and wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer, helping her balance, and she let herself give in and just enjoy being back in his arms once more. She already knew that she wouldn’t be making him wait before they became physical. They’d already waited six weeks and she had missed him more than she had thought possible. 

Her hands moved to his shirt and she started to undo the buttons but before she could get very far he broke off from the kiss and took hold of her hands, stilling them.

He seemed flushed and breathless from kissing her and she loved seeing him so affected.

‘Wait...just one thing...’

She frowned a little but then grinned as he slipped the ring onto her third finger with hands that were shaking ever so slightly. The ring looked old and worn with a large central ruby with a diamond on either side. Molly held her hand out to look at it and marvelled at just how perfect it was.

‘Oh Sherlock I love it...and I love you.’

He took her hand and gently kissed the ring then he turned it over and kissed her palm before moving his lips to her inner wrist. He glanced up at her as he did and she felt her heart flip in her chest and desire starting to build. She could still scarcely believe that this had actually happened. That all her ridiculous planning with Mary had even paid off. She’d gone along with it in some kind of desperate hope but it had worked more than she could ever have dreamt.

‘Molly, are you still with me?’

Sherlock’s knuckles were tilting her chin up so he could look in her eyes. He looked both puzzled and faintly amused.

She smiled and chuckled a little. ‘I...I just can’t believe this has happened. Is this real? Are we actually engaged?’

He smiled and moved to kiss her neck and the feel of his lips against her skin sent tendrils of lust down through her body.

‘Mmhmm, we are. And now we’re celebrating.’

His hands had found the zip at the back of her dress and he slowly pulled it down until she felt the material start to sag and she was glad that she’d treated herself to some new lingerie. She shrugged out of it and let it pool to the floor around her feet and she heard Sherlock’s breath hitch in his throat and she knew he liked what he saw.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

As Molly’s dress fell to the floor Sherlock saw the deep red bra and knickers that she was wearing underneath and he felt his erection somehow get impossibly harder. He hadn’t thought that she would ever find anything to beat the sheer black bra and knickers that she’d worn for him before but he’d been wrong. He’d also been wrong all those years that he’d deduced that Molly’s choice of underclothing would be prim and white. Maybe he’d only fooled himself with that thought in order to stop her seducing him even then. He was beginning to realise that his feelings for Molly went back further than he’d realised...maybe even to before he’d faked his own death. She’d been his blind spot for too many years...but no more.

He turned them both so he could sit on the arm of John’s chair and he pulled her between his legs so that he was head height with her chest and he hummed in delight.

‘Oh Molly, you never cease to amaze me. You look stunning...edible even.’ At that he glanced up at her and gave her a sinful smile which he knew, from her expression, told her exactly what he had meant by that last comment.

As he mouthed at her breasts through the lacy material of the bra her hands wove themselves into his hair, pulling on the strands, until he heard himself groaning in response. He wanted to fuck her so badly but he also wanted to eek this out until they both could barely take anymore. 

He slid his hands down her back until they met the curve of her backside, feeling the material of the knickers high on the globes of her ass as he squeezed them. She moaned and arched her back pressing her breasts against his mouth even more and he knew that this wasn’t enough. 

He stood and bent his head to kiss her once more and as their mouths met he picked her up feeling her legs wrap around his waist, her hot core against his aching crotch. He swore he could feel her heat through his trousers and he felt himself pulsing in response.

As he carried her through to his bedroom...a room that he hoped would now be theirs and not just his...she kissed and licked and bit her way down his neck and he found himself wanting to be marked by her. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers...it felt so feral and primitive but he was no longer repulsed by that thought. He didn’t want to be more than human when being human felt so damn good.

When he got to the bedroom he lay her down on the bed and just for a moment he indulged himself as he lay on her, kissing her and rutting his hips against her. He felt her hands moving to the waistband of his trousers as she desperately tried to release him but he wasn’t ready to have sex just yet. He had plans first and they involved hearing Molly calling his name as she came on his face. 

As he pulled away from her and stood back up he saw her sulky expression and frown. It made him laugh a little. ‘Patience Molly.’

‘I don’t want to be patient, I want you to fuck me.’

He chuckled at the mulish tone in her voice as he shucked off his jacket and started on his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and undoing the buttons.

‘And I will, I just want a little fun first...don’t you?’

He smirked and raised an eyebrow as he threw the shirt onto the same chair as his jacket and then he kicked off his shoes and moved his hand to the fastenings on his trousers but Molly scooted forward and placed her hand on his. 

‘No, no Mr Holmes, let me.’ She looked up at him and he felt his composure starting to fall away. 

‘God, Molly...if you do that I won’t be able to last...trust me.’

Her hands had been busy and even as he spoke she pushed down the material and palmed his cock through his shorts and he groaned and bucked towards her.

‘I don’t care...you’ll be hard again soon enough. It’s not like we have any other plans for the night.’

As she took him into her warm, wet mouth all he could do was thread his hands into her hair and hold on. 

He tried not to look down; tried not to see his cock sliding deeper and deeper into Molly’s mouth but he could hear every sound as well as feel her teeth scraping down his shaft and the head starting to brush the back of her throat and he knew he was going to come.

The last straw was feeling her moan vibrating down the length of his cock and he finally looked at her and the sight was too much. He cried out her name as both a warning and an exclamation of pleasure and then he came, pulsing into her mouth feeling her throat working as she swallowed his cum and it was almost too much. His legs felt weak and as she finally released him he stumbled to his knees in front of her, breathing heavily.

‘Jesus...Molly...’

He looked up to see her wiping the back of her hand across her mouth and looking at him with lust filled eyes and it gave him a warm feeling to know that she had enjoyed the act almost as much as he had. 

She pulled him to her and he eagerly moved to kiss her, unafraid to taste himself on her lips. It felt erotic and carnal and he knew that she had been right and it wouldn’t be that long before he’d be ready for her again. Maybe she’d done herself a favour as he was now in a position to concentrate entirely on her pleasure and that was most definitely what he intended to do.

He stood and stripped off the rest of his clothes as Molly moved herself back into the bed and leant up in her elbows watching him as she bit down on her lower lip. Just seeing her lying there in that lingerie, her lipstick slightly smudged from giving him a blow job and from receiving his kisses, had Sherlock feeling hungry himself. He couldn’t wait to taste her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened; Molly’s thoughts as she waited for Sherlock, the proposal and now the sexual reunion. As you’ve probably gathered we are nearing the end but one more chapter to go. I hope you’re enjoying them finally being together after such a long wait...you’ve been very patient xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the recent 10 year anniversary of Sherlock and in particular Mycroft’s new clip about life in a pandemic (which I simply adored). It coincides nicely with the end of this fic...I can’t believe that we’re here already. I’ve so enjoyed writing and sharing this story with you and I wish it could go on and on but it can’t.
> 
> On the upside I am so happy to be able to share with those of you on AO3 and tumblr the second photo manip from @Cumbercougars. I am sure you will agree with me that it is quite simple adorable.
> 
> Anyway, enough from me, let’s see how it all ends.

Molly wasn’t sure she’d ever really seen such a look on Sherlock’s face before. She’d seen him angry, focussed, sad, frustrated but this...this was something different. She could see his love for her and his base desire for her all mixed into one look and it was simply overwhelming. She still couldn’t believe that this gorgeous, handsome, frighteningly intelligent man was all hers...it was going to take some getting used to.

As he crawled slowly up her body the thumb of her left hand moved to the ring on her third finger; it was like touching a talisman...a reminder to her that this was real. That Sherlock had not only proposed but that he had told her that he loved her. When she’d been planning this whole night with Mary she hadn’t actually believed it would work...she’d pictured herself leaving the restaurant alone and drinking a hot cup of cocoa at home in bed with just Toby for company. Hell, she even had a bottle of wine in the fridge in case she decided to drown her sorrows.

As he bent his head to kiss her Molly savoured the feel of him. Her hands roamed greedily from his neck down to his backside. His body was sublime...slim but muscular, hard but smooth. She could feel him pressing down onto her and she loved the weight of him. She brought her knees up so she could feel him against her core and she moaned as she felt him rocking his hips against hers. His cock wasn’t yet hard but she knew it wouldn’t take that long.

Slowly he started to explore her body. He kissed his way down her neck and along her collarbone until it met her shoulder. He leant to one side and picked up her arm and he brought the inside of her wrist to his nose, smelling her perfume and then placing an open mouthed kiss there as his eyes met with hers. It was such a beautiful, intimate gesture that her breath caught in her throat. She had to will herself not to cry tears of joy.

As he moved his mouth to her chest she arched her back and he took a moment to undo her bra. He knelt up so he could pull it from her and he sat back a little and looked down at her body. There had been a time, less than a year ago, when she would have been embarrassed. She would have been moving to cover herself, wondering what thoughts were going through his mind as he gazed at her but that nervousness had gone. Somewhere along the way she’d found herself relishing his gaze, drawing infinite confidence from it. He made her feel beautiful and desirable even when she’d been feeling at her worst. How had Mary and his mother seen that and she hadn’t until now?

He narrowed his eyes and slowly smiled at her and not for the first time she wondered if he couldn’t actually read minds...it would explain a lot. She would have giggled at such a ridiculous thought but he brought his hands up and palmed her breasts and she closed her eyes and let out a low moan at the feel of it. She was aching for him...wet for him. She’d been so close to touching herself when she’d been giving him oral and it was showing now...she knew he could see it. He’d learnt to play her body to perfection. A partner with a mind palace was a wonderful thing.

As he bent over her to kiss and lick and bite her breasts her legs rested on his bent thighs and she could feel his cock already hardening and starting to slip and slide against her clit and it had her pressing and rubbing herself against him. Her moans were getting louder, her hands tangling in his hair as she begged him for more...she was so close.

One of his hands moved down, over her ribs and to her hips and she found herself taking hold of it and moving it to between her thighs, wanting to feel him there. At that manoeuvre she felt rather than heard him chuckle against her breast but he obliged her; his fingers deftly circling her clit as his cock started to press against her entrance.

Bit by bit she could feel her climax starting to build. She was lost in her own physical desires just trusting that Sherlock would give her what she needed. Her muscles were starting to react, starting to flutter but as they did he shifted, pulling away from her, his hand leaving her and she let out a desperate moan...‘Sherlock...please...’

It was only as she opened her eyes and saw him shifting down the bed until his head was between her thighs that she realised what he was going to do and all she could do was lie back and hold onto the covers underneath her hands.

As his mouth moved to her quim she had to try to stop herself from pressing against his face. His arms were resting on the bed under her legs with his hands on her hips holding her steady as he nosed her clit, smelling her scent and she heard him hum in delight.

‘Oh Molly, you smell intoxicating. Are you ready?’

‘God...yes...please, just do something...’

She couldn’t take the teasing any longer. Her muscles were pulsing with need and she found herself sinking one hand into his curls and pulling him closer so she literally was rubbing herself against his mouth. He chuckled once more but didn’t disappoint her. She felt his tongue pressing against her clit before sliding down and into her and all she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

He knew just what she liked and just what she needed and within less than two minutes she was crying out as she came, feeling him sucking and almost drinking her in. She had never quite had an orgasm like it and yet she knew she had more to give...she still wanted to feel him inside her.

Once again he crawled back up her body and this time she really could feel how hard he was for her. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, their bodies moving without any conscious thought as they touched and stroked and pulled at each other.

Molly pushed on Sherlock’s shoulder and he instinctively knew what she wanted and he rolled onto his back pulling her with him until she was straddling him and she didn’t want to wait a moment longer.

Deftly she reached between them and positioned him and then she slowly sank down onto him. They both seemed to let out an exhale at the same time as finally they were joined once more. Molly vowed to herself that never again would they go without sex for so long. The last few weeks had been awful. Denying him, avoiding him, restricting herself...it had been emotionally and physically painful. She was only now realising just how bad it had been...now that he was fixing her and she him.

As soon as he rocked his hips up she knew she was going to come again. Her body felt on fire for him. His hands and mouth were on her breasts and as she slid against him she could feel him hitting that spot deep inside her that made her toes curl and her body fizz. One of his hands moved to her lower back and he pressed her closer to him so his pubic bone was stimulating her clit and all she could think about was how much she wanted that heady feeling of orgasm once more...and this time she wanted to take him with her. She wanted to feel him coming in her, his seed pulsing into her...and maybe one day, in the not too distant future, he’d get her pregnant again.

She knew he was close. She could feel it in every move he made and every sound. His breathing was ragged, his hands rougher as he held her against him but it was only when he begged her to come in that low, oh so familiar baritone that she finally gave way. Their joint cries of release filled the air as they came and when Molly finally started to relax their mouths still sought each other out in the semi-darkness.

A few minutes later and Molly had cleaned herself up and slid under the covers so she could lie on her side facing Sherlock. She saw him smile as he brought his hand up to run through her hair and stroke her cheek.

‘God, Molly, how could I ever have been so stupid as to think that I could give you up? You’re a part of me that I hadn’t realised I needed until it was almost gone.’

She smiled and leant forwards to press her lips briefly against his. ‘Well, I’m not going anywhere now. You’re stuck with me.’

His lips quirked up into an easy smile. ‘I like being stuck with you Molly Hooper. In case I didn’t say it enough earlier I love you.’

She smiled back, relishing just how perfect this moment was. ‘I love you too.’

As he moved to kiss her once more Molly rather suspected that neither of them would be getting much sleep that night but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day they were late going round to pick up Matthew and Molly felt a little guilty at taking advantage of their friends even though Sherlock insisted that they’d be fine.

He was right. As they got to the Watsons just after mid-day Mary just grinned at them and winked at Molly as she led them both through to the kitchen.

Rosie and Matthew were both sat in high chairs at the kitchen table and John was warming up some food for his daughter and some milk for Matthew.

‘Sherlock, Molly, I take it from your smiles that my wife was right in her predictions.’

At that Sherlock took Molly’s hand and brought it up to his mouth so he could kiss it. ‘You’re not wrong John. Your wife has a remarkable talent for predicting the future.’

Mary smirked. ‘You mean seeing the blinding obvious...that any idiot should have seen.’ She raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes in return.

‘I rather suspect, Mrs Watson, that you’re never going to let me live this one down.’

‘You suspect right, now feed your son whilst I check out Molly’s ring. John, put the kettle on.’

Molly giggled at seeing her friend bossing the men around but they duly did as they were told as Mary complimented Sherlock on his choice of ring. ‘It’s perfect Molly. So have you thought about the wedding yet?’

Molly shook her head. ‘God, no, it’s all been so sudden. I don’t want to leave it too long though, I don’t want to give Sherlock a chance to change his mind.’

She heard him snort in the background and it made her laugh.

John turned from the cups and smiled at his wife. ‘A short engagement would be good wouldn’t it. Are you going to tell them or shall I?’

Molly frowned and looked at Mary. ‘Tell us what?’

Mary shrugged. ‘Why don’t we let Sherlock tell us? After all...it’s tradition.’

Molly turned her gaze to Sherlock, feeling even more confused. He looked perfectly serene though as he looked at Mary and then his friend.

‘Mary’s pregnant...’

Molly’s mouth fell open in shock and she was about to congratulate her friend when Sherlock continued.

‘...with twins.’

Molly saw the look of shock on Mary’s face and the only sound was the cup that John had been holding smashing on the floor.

Epilogue

Later that evening Sherlock was lying on his bed at Baker St with Matthew nestled against his shoulder and Molly lying by his side with her hand over his as he held his son and he had a feeling of pure peace...something he barely even recognised it was so unfamiliar to him. He let out a deep sigh and felt Matthew wriggling against him before resettling and he could almost feel Molly smiling even though he couldn’t see it...opening his eyes seemed almost too much effort.

‘Let’s not have a long engagement Molly...my life is currently so right that I don’t want to wait a moment longer to start enjoying it with you and Matthew by my side.’

In the end they waited just over a month. Just long enough for the bans to be read at Sherlock’s parent’s church. John gave her away and Molly could honestly say that bar the day she gave birth to Matthew she had never had a happier one...and at least this one was a damn sight less painful.

Sherlock immediately set about persuading her on two things; sex at Barts and trying for another baby. On both counts Molly put him off for almost a year. On the first because she was still on maternity leave and eww and regarding the second because although she wanted another baby she also wanted some time for her body to recover before going through it all again.

In the end she caved on both counts and Matthew’s little sister, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, was conceived on the night they had sex in the morgue. Molly felt almost guilty at just how hot it was and she vowed it wouldn’t happen again but Sherlock just raised an eyebrow and grinned each time she said it and deep down she knew he could and probably would persuade her again.

Either way she wouldn’t change one moment of her life though because it had all led her to this...and her current life...well, it was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took so long to post but I think deep down I didn’t want this one to end. Please let me know if you liked the ending and also if you’re up for a bit of Sherlolly lockdown fun. I’ve written a couple of short stories about Sherlock and Molly being caught up in the quarantine in London. Not sure when I’ll post as I have a holiday booked in two weeks. Do you want the start and then have to wait a week for the end or would you rather I wait til after my holiday…your choice.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all your support and where ever you are stay safe xx

**Author's Note:**

> What do you reckon...do you think Molly will be able to indulge him? Don’t forget this is the start of season 4 so there are no phone declarations. I will be using some elements from that series though so it isn’t completely disregarded.
> 
> Anyway, new story, new nerves...let me know if you like the sound of it so far and I’ll update again soon xx


End file.
